Forever Us
by Eyeofthestorm123
Summary: They never would've let us both go home without a fight. I could've killed Peeta in the end, but our "love" was a plan, a strategy (even if he didn't know it). Besides, it was the perfect cover up. So, yes. The berry stunt was an act of love…just not for Peeta. (Galeniss.)
1. Prologue: The Past

**A/N Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I'm all new to this, but I really hope you like it. **** I've always been a Galeniss fan, I was just thinking one day with that in mind, and behold this was born! Sooo, I really hope you like it!**

**Set after the 74****th**** hunger games but before the Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quell WILL be in this though…just a different version of it.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Prologue: The Past.**

**PLEASE NOTE: THE PROLOGUE IS JUST TO CATCH YOU UP TO DATE WITH WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST! IT IS NOT ACTUALLY HOW EVERY EVENT** **IN THE STORY WILL BE WRITTEN!**

As I stood on that stage with Peeta Mellark beside me, eyes locked on those beautiful striking grey ones- I knew what I had to do.

I had to get out. Get out of that arena. And most importantly get out of that arena _alive_. For _him_.

* * *

><p>My heart felt heavy. I was disgusted. Filled with grief once I had found out about Haymitch's plan. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. Because deep down I knew Haymitch was right.<p>

The only way to get out of the games was to be in love with Peeta Mellark, to act. And that's exactly what I did. I played along. I acted. For _him_.

* * *

><p>Every word uttered to and fro in that cave, in the area, made me light-headed. It brought back everything I had attempted to cram away for the moment just so I could keep my legs moving. I missed <em>him<em>. God, I missed _him_.

I imaged Peeta was _him_. That was the only way I could bring myself to kiss the boy with the bread.

I was just plane sickened by my actions. Especially since I knew _he_ would be watching, waiting for me to come home. And because I knew Peeta had genuine feelings for me. He would always look at me the way I look at _him_ and _he_ looks at me…with love and passion and the desire to scoop that person up in your arms with the intention of never letting go.

I played off Peeta's emotions to stay alive and get home. I knew it. Haymitch knew it. President Snow knew it. And who knows how many more knew it also.

I was able to convince most of them though.

But the ones who _could_ see through my act didn't know why I had such an urge to win other than not wanting to die…no else except me…and _him_. But _he_ didn't know it was fake. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>As the ending creped closer tension ran higher. Two tributes could win then. It had to be Peeta and I. I was forced to enhance the act even more.<p>

* * *

><p>I knew what would happen.<p>

I knew they would never let us both go home (though I _had_ to believe it), because the capital must always have their one Victor.

It was a plan, a strategy, my feelings for Peeta were.

I could've killed him once they snatched away that new rule, but he was too innocent and kind and ignorant and pure. Besides, our "romance" was a perfect cover up.

I knew President Snow saw right through my act and wouldn't be very happy about my defiance. So I would play on the love for Peeta thing…President Snow would like that. Which also meant he didn't know about my relationship with _him._ At least I hoped he didn't and wouldn't.

I had to get home one way or the other. It was just a convenience that the boy with the bread played right into my hands. It sounded cruel. It is. And I hate myself for it, but it was necessary.

So, yes. The berry stunt _was_ made out of an act of love…just not for Peeta. It was for _him._

I promised to get back. Not only because Prim's my sister and I'm the only thing she has left besides mother. But because I need _him_ as much as _he_ needs me.

With that in mind I gathered the berries in my hand, gave some to Peeta, and started to take them until they announced that we had both won.

I was fulfilling my promise…I just happened to defy the capitol while doing so.

* * *

><p>After the winning interview with Ceasar Flickerman Peeta found out that my feelings for him weren't genuine. He stopped talking to me unless it was absolutely necessary.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw <em>him<em> instantly through the crowd. My eyes were a magnet for his.

_He_ was waiting for me to arrive with a small bouquet of flowers and his family surrounding him.

A beam subconsciously overcame my face at the sight.

Then everything came at me like a ton of bricks.

The way he murmurs "I love you" through our kisses.

How his rough calloused hands hold me oh so gently as if I'm his everything and he's scared to break me even though he knows I'm strong.

I remember how his eyebrows scrunch together when he's focusing on a new snare and the light which sparks in his eyes once we're together.

I can imagine the way his lips quirk up the slightest bit once I say or do a certain something. When that happens he would normally smile and laugh and say how "beautifully cute" I am. But when we're in town or in the Seam or something-in front of everyone- his lips only barely give off an amused expression so that he won't give too much away.

Not only because he's Gale and doesn't show much of his emotions but with me but also because no one knew we were together except our families, though a lot suspected. We had been together 3 months before I went into the games.

As I stood at the train station in district 12 all I wanted to do was forget everyone and fling myself at him, whispering "I love you" "I missed you". But I had to remind myself about the act with Peeta and some idiot who made up that Gale and I were "cousins".

So I stayed put. Waiting for our moment.

* * *

><p>After the cameras left I went into the woods. I almost didn't think he'd come after a while of waiting. He did though.<p>

We had a fight. A big one. The biggest one we had ever had.

He was furious and heartbroken about how the games went about. He felt as if I had betrayed him.

Finally, I explained what all happened. That everything was fake and that I did what I had to do to stay alive. But also that I would have to continue to "have feelings" for Peeta so President Snow doesn't kill our families.

I told him I loved him and I never wanted to do it.

He broke up with me anyway.

* * *

><p>I mourned for months. I avoided the woods. I had money so there was no need for game. I never went to the Seam. Barley left our new house in the Victor's Village. I was turning into my mother after father died. I didn't care though. In some ways I felt like I understood how and why my mother seeped into this dead state. I still hated it though.<p>

Constantly, I thought about him. I worried for him being in those mines. Every day I would trek to his house in secret (the only time I left the house). His mother, Hazel, would let me in, hand me a cup of tea which I never drank. I always asked the same question and got the same reply.

"Is he alright?" I would ask numbly.

"He's fine physically. But emotionally? That's a different story Katniss. He doesn't sleep. Barley eats. All he does is go into those damn mines and avoids here as much as possible. He misses you Katniss and is sure as hell still in love with you. You have to talk to him, please."

After that I would nod and walk out without a word.

After a while I stopped listening to her tell me how bad he's feeling. It hurt too much. Eventually I would simply run out before Hazel could launch into her speech about how emotionally damaged Gale is.

It soon got to the point where I would walk to his house and Hazel would give me a nod through the window so I knew he wasn't dead.

* * *

><p>One day though Hazel wasn't there. I waited and waited. Even knocked on her door. Rory answered. That's how I found out that there had been an accident.<p>

One of the mines had exploded and everyone in that one died. Not Gale's, close to his, but not the mine he was working in on that day.

Apparently though, the surrounding mine (which was Gale's) almost collapsed because of the force of the explosion that went off in the other mine. From that surrounding mine which almost collapsed, most of the people came out perfectly fine before the whole thing caved in. Though some were injured, including Gale.

My mother and Prim were in the process of nursing the wounds of others when I got home. I found my Gale immediately. His back was bloodied where tools and rocks had encased his body until his friends dragged him out.

Over the time it took him to heal I never left his side. We didn't talk at first and he never objected to my presence. He simply held my hand (squeezing it when he was in pain), his eyes locked with mine as we gazed back at one another.

In the early hours of the second day he spoke my name, awaking me from my sleep. "Catnip, I love you," he whispered groggily before his eyes drooped and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>We took it slow at first. Talking a little, working things out. He was back in the mines. I hated that.<p>

* * *

><p>We hunted together again, one Sunday, like we always used to do. Something we hadn't done in months. Finally we kissed again. Like we always used to do. Something we hadn't done in months.<p>

* * *

><p>With time, all things started to go back to the way it was.<p>

Gale and I worked everything out eventually. Though the games and Peeta are still a sore spot I think they always will be.

Still, no one knows about our relationship except our families. They were ecstatic to find we had gotten back together.

We couldn't help but agree.

Everything was back to normal. Dare I say it Gale and I were stronger, better, and more in love than ever.

Then the victory tour came...


	2. Chapter 1: Suspicion

**A/N Forgot to do this earlier. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**Also oh my god. I'm grinning ear to ear. Thank you for the review and the follows and everything! I honestly didn't know what to expect seeing as how I've never done this before so…just…thank you! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 1: Suspicion.**

"Gale…Gale…hey, I need to…I need to go. Ga-sto-Gale."

"Doesn't matter," he mumbles against my lips. "Stay."

I almost moan contently at the aspect of spending at least a little more time with him, but I know I can't and with that in mind I regretfully pull back.

That doesn't stop him though. He only begins trailing a merciless onslaught of kisses down my neck, nipping at the skin every so often.

I bite my lip, briefly closing my eyes before quite forcefully shoving my boyfriend away. I scoot further from him for good measure.

His eyes are still a tad bit darker than they normally are and I quickly avert my stare, not able to meet his desire filled gaze.

"I ought to go," I inform, still not looking his way. "The train should be here any minute." Betraying my own words though-I don't make a move to get up.

Instead, Gale reaches for my legs where they lay sprawled out across the grassy floor of the woods. He pulls me to him so I'm sitting in between his legs, my own placed on either side of his waist.

He rests his forehead against mine, his arms loosely set around me.

"Hey," he coos gently. "I know you don't want to and I hate you going especially since you have to play all lovey dovey with that guy, but I just want you to know that you _can _talk to me about it. I'll probably loathe it and want to punch someone but I _will_ listen."

_Could I really tell him? I don't want to mess anything up. Definitely not like the last time at least._

Sighing a little I reach up, lightly tugging at the ends of his dark hair. "I just don't want to go. I don't want to be away from you for that long. Plus there's Peeta-who I haven't talked to in months-and the districts a-and-I just-aghhhh! It's a lot all right!"

Gale takes my face in his hands, giving me a light peck on the lips. His eyes bore into mine and with one look my body relaxes. "I don't know what's going to happen on this tour and I can't tell you everything is going to be all right because who ever _really _knows? But what I can promise you is that I'll be here when you get back. Prim, me, my mom, Rory, Vick, Posy, everyone. So, just think about that when things get tough. We all love you Catnip and whatever happens isn't going to change that."

"Will you take of them? While I'm gone? President Snow still has it out for me which means anything can 'go wrong'."

"Of course I will."

* * *

><p>We parted at the edge of the woods. It almost broke my heart to see him walk away into those mines while I was going home to be served and pampered for the tour.<p>

I trudged home after trading and providing Gale's mom with game, the ghost of Gale and I's last kiss (at least for a little while) lingering on my lips.

I considered waking Haymitch up from is drunk coma but decide against it. My mother probably did it already. I asked her to since I knew I would be in the woods longer than normal especially because these are the last moments I have until the Victory Tour, not to mention Gale was with me today.

"Did you have a good walk?" mother asks instantly once I walk through the door of our fairly new house.

"Walk? You knew I was-" I cut myself off, my sight landing on the peacekeepers to the left.

"Miss Everdeen, would you mind coming with us?"

I eye the two men suspiciously, shrugging off my coat. "What is this about?"

"Will you please come with us?" one of them insists.

I glance at my mother and Prim before nodding slowly, following the peacekeepers down the hall.

They stop outside the office, motioning me to enter. With great dread I reach for the handle, opening the door to revel the ruler of Panem.

He stands behind the desk, awaiting my presence. His shoulder length white hair is slicked back from his forehead, pulled behind his ears. His beady eyes pierce into mine and his presence gives off a vibe that clearly states he's a force to be reckoned with.

"Miss Everdeen." A fake smile slithers across his face. "Please, have a seat."

I open my mouth to reject his offer but something in his eyes causes me to hold my tongue. "Hello," I greet coldly, sliding into a chair across from his booming figure. "Is there something I can hel-"

"Miss Everdeen, I think it best that we do not lie to each other-"

"I'm not," I tell him, causally leaning back in my seat. "President Snow, what do you want with me exactly?"

He cocks his head to the side, an eyebrow rising in surprise at my hostile and abrupt tone.

_Okay, I get it. Spending so much time with Gale kinda makes his rebelliousness rub off on me. Usually I wouldn't be so bold, especially when this man can kill everyone I love with the snap of his fingers._

"Well, I would very much like to talk with yo-"

"Don't lie. I thought we agreed on that?" I practically mock. "Mr. President we all know why you're here. It's not to talk to me. It's to throw around threats because you don't want to lose your precious power."

He studies me for a second before, "Well, Miss Everdeen. I hadn't known you had grown so daring. Has someone taught you such dauntlessness? Or did you simply figure that out on your own?"

I admit, the thought of rebellion against the capitol has grown inside my mind since Gale and I got back together, because now I have something to really truly fight for.

Months back whenever the cameras were around I would be closer to the Hawthorne's than ever before. I would show my love for them until it hurt. I expressed my joy with having them around to the point that it was clear some part of me depended on them somewhat.

The people of the capitol had fallen in love with Prim and my mother for being so sweet and caring. If anything were to happen to them now people would fall apart. In a way they're protected from President Snow's wrath. So, I thought if it worked for them and gave them protection why not the Hawthorne's as well.

In a matter of weeks we had the capitol people falling to their feet. The Hawthorne's became beloved, insuring a safe ticket out from any "accident's" which may occur. It was a risk that's for sure, but I knew I had to do it.

With the people I care about protected President Snow almost has no leverage. He knows I don't love Peeta and he doesn't know about Gale and I. With that in mind opportunities for change opened up everywhere.

I came to the conclusion very quickly that I'll have to be with Peeta forever unless something were to happen. Something like a rebellion.

It's like killing two birds with one stone. We give the districts what they want; independence. And I get what I want; to be able to love Gale without all the complications.

Of course though, with planning this I still run the risk of President Snow finding out about _us_.

That being said I'm still forced to play the game. I still have to be smart.

I give the man a level stare. "I may have figured out a few things."

"I have a problem Miss Everdeen," he starts. "To put it bluntly some of the people in Panem took your berry stunt as a sign of rebellion not as a symbol of love. They're wrong are they not?"

"Why would anyone think that? I love Peeta. I didn't want to die nor live without him. To me it seemed the only way of knowing we'd be together. That's all we want," I tell him innocently, playing off the crazy in love act.

"I thought we said we wouldn't lie?"

I shake my head, seemingly confused. "I'm not lying."

President Snow purses his lips and a flash of doubt crosses his face for only a second before an emotionless mask is replaced.

"Yes, of course you are. You must be careful though. We wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea now would we?"

I shake my head immediately. "Definitely not."

"Mmmm. Yes, we wouldn't want that to happen." He rubs his chin slowly, his calculating eyes watching my every move like a hawk. "Miss Everdeen, do you consider yourself close to that cousin of yours?"

My breathe catches in my throat but I quickly cover it up, going for the ignorant approach. "Which cousin? I'm really fairly close to all of them."

"The oldest one. Gale. Do you think you're more attached to him? More so than the others?" he questions once more.

My heart just about stops right there.

_He can't know. He can't know._

Every fiber in my being is screaming at me to run. To throw my body over Gale's to make sure President Snow isn't trying to get him killed right this instant.

I'm walking on eggshells now.

"No, not at all," I answer lightly.

"Good." He reaches into his pocket, taking out a white rose and placing it on the desk in front of me. "We wouldn't want to be playing favorites now would we?"

With that, he walks out the door leaving me frozen in place to stare at the flower in horror.

_He knows. He knows._

_No!_ I try to calm myself down. _If he knew he would've made it clearer. Provided evidence or something._

_It shouldn't matter though._ That little voice in the back of my mind taunts. _He suspects and that's all it takes._


	3. Chapter 2: Havoc

**Chapter 2: Havoc.**

_I miss him already._

My heart ached as I watched the district 12 woods zip past us in a rush.

To think, just that morning Gale and I were in those very woods together. The woods which hold all sorts of demons. Bears, poisonous insects and plants, a few mountain lions perhaps.

I wish I was there, but instead I'm off to face a more fearsome demon.

District 11.

"Thinking 'bout lover boy I see," Haymitch hollers, stumbling through the door with a drink gripped tightly in his hand. He gives me an obnoxious smile, striding over to where I sit on the window seat. "Don't deny it. I know it when I see it. You both get that _look_ in your eyes like….mmmmm, _yeah_, and then 'I love you' of course but that's boring." He plops down in the seat across from me, taking a swig of his drink. "So, how is lover boy?"

"Please lose the nickname. It's annoying," Peeta interjects, entering the train car.

An almost amused grin slips onto the drunk's face. "Wasn't talking about you. Katniss has found herself a _secret_ lover boy."

"Oh." Peeta squirms slightly, his eyes darting every each way but mine. "I see."

I scoff, glaring at my mentor. "Don't pay attention to him. Haymitch has no idea what he's talking about."

"Sure I do! You and your cousin are in some kind of kinky stuff if you're all cuddly like that together."

Peeta's head snaps to us. "Wait, you-"

"How do you know Haymitch," I ask him dangerously, my expression turning dark.

The victor suddenly grows serious, his eyes narrowing and locking onto mine. "I think we need a bit of bonding time. Being away from each other for so long seems to have made our communication skills a little rusty. Let's start off with talking about your relationship with Gale sweetheart." I stare at him, speechless. "What? Did you not think I would find out?"

"H-how?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Two weeks ago. You really should close the blinds in your living room or someone besides me is going to see you two being _cute_ with each other."

"I-"

"This is a dangerous game you're playing sweetheart. Now I'm not going to stop you, but I will say, in public, you two better get your act together because to the rest of Panem outside of district 12, you're cousins. So, start acting like it."

Haymitch tips his head back, gearing up for another gulp of alcohol only to come up short. He grumbles something about being ready for dinner or Effie will have a fit before he stomps out and into the liquor car.

Meanwhile Peeta and I are forced to meet each other once more. A blanket of unbearable awkward silence falling over us.

The air practically holds its breathe as it waits for someone to speak up.

"So," Peeta stretches, sitting down in our mentor's former spot. "Is it true? About you and Gale?"

Not even a newly sharpened knife could cut through the thick tension.

"He's not my cousin," I apprise quickly.

"I know, but is what Haymitch said…correct?"

I would look down in shame or not answer out of embarrassment, because I know how much this is hurting Peeta. I can only imagine what it would be like to fall in love with Gale only for him to love some other girl who he's not supposed to. But the truth is is that I'm not ashamed with what we've done and hid nor am I embarrassed. If anything I'm proud to announce Gale's mine.

Then again I don't think flaunting that around Peeta would make him feel all that great. Plus we _do_ need to work together to get through this and constantly being in this kind of tension surly won't do us any good.

What we really need is to clear the air and get over it.

"Yeah. It is."

Peeta nods, biting the inside of his cheek. "That's…um." He shakes his head in dismissal. "Never mind. Are you-are you two serious or…"

"I love him."

Peeta scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Right, right. Of course you do. Why wouldn't you? So, are you two happy, Katniss?" he mocks with an edge of bitterness to his voice.

It's obvious he's only just humoring himself at this point. I decide to ignore it and continue going along answering his questions as calmly as I can before he explodes.

"Yes."

Something flares within those blue orbs of his and he abruptly stands up.

He holds my gaze for another second before nodding curtly and striding out without another word.

_So much for clearing the air._

* * *

><p>"Have you figured out what you're going to say Katniss?" Effie asks, giving me a once over to make sure nothing about me is out of place.<p>

Unfortunately Cinna isn't here to add his finishing touches on an already magnificent outfit. Mine and Peeta's prep team are the only ones here with us. Though they've been given specific instructs (by our stylists) on what we are to wear and look like throughout the entire Victory Tour.

Apparently Cinna and Porta couldn't make it because of a "secret project".

"Um, no. Not yet," I respond, my finger immediately gliding over the bumpy cool surface of the metal nervously.

It's weird how one small thing could be so dangerous and cause the most turmoil.

And yet, I plan on showing it to the world.

Effie purses her lips at my reply but doesn't say anything more. Instead she simply fluffs up her hair and puts her hand on Peeta and I's back, preparing to guide us on stage to be presented in front of district 11.

_I don't have anything to say other than what's on the cards, but I do at least have something to show._

I fasten the mockingjay pin on the front of my dress.

The mayor's voice seeps through the walls, becoming clearer as the doors in front of us begin to creek open.

Peeta quickly grabs my hand, giving it a small squeeze in reassurance.

We haven't talked since he's found out about Gale and I. I thought he would at least say Hello this morning at breakfast but he didn't. I can't really blame him.

"Big smiles!" Effie exclaims, urging us forward.

The rays of the sun seem to smack me in the face as we step on stage with the crowd loudly applauding. I can hear the movement of two little girls shuffling over to Peeta and I. Something is gently pushed my way causing me to blindly accept the bouquet.

It takes my eyes moments to adjust and when I do I can't help but let my sight zoom in on the families at the bottom of the stage.

I'm immediately captured by the mourn filled great big brown eyes of all of Rue's sisters. They seem to _be_ Rue. Chanting at me to sing for her one last time. All of a sudden I can see her in those woods again, covered in flowers, and her eyes shut. She looks like she's simply sleeping peacefully, but I know better.

My senses come back to me somewhat and I shift closer to Peeta, plastering on a fake smile for the world to see.

Then suddenly, on its own accord, my mouth starts to move.

It's only now that I realize Peeta has stopped talking and I've begun to conclude the ending part of our written speech. What surprises me the most though is that even when I finish my lips keep moving.

I speak to Thresh's side first. "I only ever spoke to Thresh once. Just long enough for him to spear my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the games on anyone's terms but his own. The Career's wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that." I take a deep shaky breath before turning my attention over to the brown eyes of the family which haunt my dreams.

"But Rue. Rue I did know. I _still_ know. Because every day I see her in my sister, Prim. Rue was the light in a horrible dark place and not one day goes by where I don't see her surrounded by those flowers. Not one day goes by where I don't blame myself for her passing. But that's when I have to remind myself; I'm not responsible for killing Rue."

I address all of Panem now. "No one in that arena is ever responsible for any deaths which occurred, because at the end of the day we were all the same. We didn't want to die. We didn't want to _truly _take a life. We did it because survival. We fought and murdered, because we were forced to do so. So just remember, all the blood shed throughout the years has never and_ will _never be the tributes faults. And so, this is why I plead with you now, think of who's really to blame for the loss of your loved ones, and _you_ decide what to do about it."

Silence.

Then havoc.


	4. Chapter 3: The Real Reason

**I wanted to get this up earlier but I had stuff going on (sorry) but I will be updating twice today so the next chapter should be up soon!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 3: The Real Reason.**

The place seems to explode with the brewing rebellion which I could feel trapped just underneath the surface the moment we arrived. I knew my words would cause a stir, a shift in the air, and maybe a new mind set to go along with it, but I hadn't expected _this_ to happen. I didn't realize the glass of President Snow's control which laid over the farm people had grown so warn and thin.

A tap was all it took to shatter, crash, burn.

And Peeta and I are in the middle of it.

People everywhere throw themselves at the peacekeepers lining the crowd. Both sides struggle and fight. Guns are fired, lives are lost, screams are echoed throughout the clambering of soul-binding fight.

I watch as a fire catches.

As a new flame ignites within the people, spreading and releasing into their actions.

I watch a rebellion.

There I am. Frozen in place, eyes double their normal size.

I had heard of uprisings in other districts but I had never seen one before. Surly they've turned the cameras off. They've already hidden the footage six feet under and have planned an excuse for these actions to save their skin.

'It was all fake! To show you what could've happened and what shouldn't happen!' They'd lie. 'It was all just for a good laugh!'

Out of nowhere four peacekeepers come charging at Peeta and I, forcing us back into the Justice building with the tip of their guns.

"We're going! We're going!" Peeta shouts angrily once one of them grabs me roughly, unsatisfied with my pace. He practically pushes me inside, the click of his gun becoming a warning.

The doors slam shut with a loud groan, cutting off the sounds of fighting and struggle. It leaves only Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, a few peacekeepers and I to stand in an empty building, the echoing of our breaths the only sound ringing about.

Before another word could be uttered the capitol soldiers command us to leave, weapons raised. Their tone leaves no room for argument and we all scurry out through the mazes of the building and to the station where we're thrown inside the train.

The doors barley close shut before the transportation machine is moving a hundred something miles an hour.

"Well." Haymitch stands, brushing off the invisible dirt on his pants with a permeate glare on his face. "Nice going sweetheart."

Effie, of course, was oblivious to everything.

"I can't believe they just kicked us out like that! We have a dinner to go to! It's _tradition_! T-this is ludicrous! I have absolutely no idea what to do right now and you know what? I don't even want to go to the party they're hosting…or the party they were _going_ to host. I bet it would've been terrible! Wild, non-cooked pigs everywhere an-and…_stuff_!"

"Alright Effie. Why don't you go to the caption and see where we go from here. I bet you could contact the capitol to file a complaint and reorganize our schedule."

Our escort huffs, smoothing down her clothes and fixing her lopsided wig. "That's a very good idea Haymitch. I'll go and see what this nonsense is about."

With a smile and nod to us all her heels click against the floor of the train car as she exits to talk someone else's ear off.

That glare on Haymitch's face returns when he turns back to face the two of us. "Follow me."

Peeta glances at me before he's the first to move, trailing behind our mentor as he goes the opposite way Effie did. I soon follow suit.

We march our way through the each train cars in silence until reaching the very end. From there Haymitch unlatches something, opening a door to the balcony outside.

The wind whips at my face, whistling in my ears, and causing my hair to rush behind me.

It was almost like being on the roof of the training center. Loud, windy, but most importantly no camera would be able to pick up our voices if we were to speak.

Haymitch stands across from us. "What. Happened. Back. There," he inquires through gritted teeth.

Peeta starts, "I-I don't know-"

"It was an uprising," I cut him off. "Gah, I'm so stupid! President Snow warned me-"

"President Snow warned you!?" Our mentor shouts. "When?"

"Yesterday. While we were still in district 12." From there I go on to explain my encounter with the man.

When I finish Haymitch looks about read to kill me, while Peeta simply looks shocked.

"You _are_ a stupid stupid girl, sweetheart."

"I know. He said not to say or do anything r-"

"That's what you think he was saying!?" Haymitch screams. "Oh no, that was only part of it, _honey_. He was _threatening _you._ Telling_ you what to do and how to _act_ on this victory tour. He pretty much gave you a play by play! One that if you didn't follow he was going to kill Gale! Beloved by the people or not! Your boyfriend might as well be six feet under right now for what you've done!"

"I-I don't understand. How did he want me to act? What was he telling me to do?"

"To be in love with Peeta! _That_ was the only way for uprisings not to occur because if you could've convinced everyone the berry stunt was out of love then things would cool down and we wouldn't have a brewing rebellion on our hands!"

"Well maybe I want one!" I snap.

That causes Haymitch to shut up.

But only for a second.

Understanding flashes in his eyes and he suddenly becomes very sad, almost like he's pitying me. "Oh Katniss. It isn't the right time. And you can't do this all for a boy, because before you know it he's going to be dead and you're going to have your heart ripped out of your chest."

Panic rushes over me and all I can think about is Gale.

Just the simply thought of him sends my heart-rate through the roof, but the thought of him dying in a war I've caused is enough for my breakfast to come right back up. It makes me want to ball up and cry. To reach for him and never let go.

With heavy limbs and a faraway mind I sprint back inside, desperately searching for my room.

I collapse on the bed, curling around a pillow.

That's when it all seems to dawn on me.

I had thought President Snow was only advising me not to do anything reckless. I thought he was only there to physic me out, to scare me, but no. That was only half of it.

Haymitch was right. He_ was_ telling me what to do. He_ was_ threatening Gale's life.

I hadn't convinced enough people I was in love with Peeta. The victory tour was my last chance and I pretty much blew it.

Gale could be dead right now.

I swear if he is then I might as well be to for all its worth. I can't live without him. Not now. _Especially _now.

And the worst part of if he had been killed today is that I would know it was my fault…and everyone else would too. So, I'll say it again. Haymitch is right.

I want a rebellion, but it's not the right time. Not if I want a chance for Gale to live.

Soon though. Hopefully soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next chapter will be up in a few hours!:))<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Acting And Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Acting And Nightmares.**

The rest of the victory tour was uneventful. Parties, meetings, speeches. I only read from the cards. I said and did no more than what I was told. I stopped wearing the mockingjay pin also. There wasn't even a hint that all my actions were out of anything but love for Peeta.

The only dreadful thing I couldn't escape was the obvious tension amongst some districts. They pleaded with me, shouted at me to do something, show something. Not once though, did my façade crack even the slightest.

The pressuring weight of President Snow's threat hangs over me on what seems like a very thin string. As if it could snap any second and it'll all come barreling down on me.

Every day is a repeat of the one before and the one to come. Every morning when I wake up the same thought spring to the front of my mind.

_Is Gale alive?_

It's not even "Is Gale alright?" "How is Gale doing?" "I wonder if Gale misses me as much as I miss him?". No. It's "Is Gale alive?"

It's a horrible question. One to extreme and over the top I rather not think about it. I rather question the stupid petty things that don't matter nor really mean anything, like has he been hanging out with other girls. Instead I'm left to torture myself with most important uncertainty.

I'm a robot during the day, wishing that that will let my boyfriend live for another hour more. At bedtime it's far worse.

Because that's when the nightmares begin.

The first night on the train was utterly, absolutely, completely hell, because I had almost forgotten I was forced into those terrors once darkness descends.

When I got back from the capitol the first time, the nightmares started. The images were so horrible and vivid I would think it was actually happening. I would live through the games and all the scenarios which revolved around the games over and over and over again. The familiar dead faces of my fellow tributes flashing across my vison over and over and over again for hours until Prim or my mother were forced to wake my thrashing, screaming figure.

I never told Gale. I didn't want him to worry nor did I wish for him to see me in such a weak and crazed state of mind. It was only when a bad storm hit that we feared his house wouldn't hold up against the pressure of the snow and the kids wouldn't be able to stand against the cold.

We invited the Hawthorne's over that night and welcomed them to stay for however long they liked. This was after Gale and I had gotten back together, mind you.

We had a good home-cooked meal together for the first time and other than the fact that our mothers would drive Gale and I away from each other so we wouldn't have any slight physical contact starting from the minute the Hawthorne's walked in, all was going well.

Apparently the no touching rule didn't stop my boyfriend though; in fact he didn't even seem fazed by what they were trying to do. Almost as if he had expected it.

To our triumph we sat next to each other during part of dinner. Gale kept his hand firmly planted on my knee at first, using his other hand to eat. My heart-rate picked up rapidly at the movement and it took all I had in me not to make a sound. Instead I settled for the butterflies in my stomach and deep shaky breaths.

I ate at a snail's pace, more focused on the trail of searing fire Gale began to leave as he inched up my leg. It was only until he moved up higher and higher and began rubbing the inside of my thigh did it catch the two women's attention. Hazelle practically jumped up. With a glare she ordered her son to switch seats with her.

Gale objected at first but then quickly gave up knowing he couldn't fight his mother. As he sat in his new seat he looked over at me only to come face to face with my flushed state. It earned me a small smirk of satisfaction from him.

Everything went back to normal soon after, allowing us to finish up our food before retreating to the living room and lighting the fireplace.

Both families scatted across the warm spread room. We laughed and played games. At one point both women grew tired, so mother showed Hazelle to her and Posy's room. Within minutes the mothers were sound asleep in their beds while the kids stayed in the den.

After they left, I remember watching the children playing when Gale suddenly wrapped me up in his arms from behind and pulled me back to sit on his lap by the fire. He placed a small kiss on my neck, then my cheek, then my temple before I leaned back into him, my eyes fluttering closed.

I dozed off with the sound of Gale's voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I vaguely remember someone telling me everyone was heading off to bed. As if my body had a mind of its own I peeled my eyes open barley enough for me to see through. With heavy limbs I stood, stumbling across the room and towards the stairs.

"Woahh. Wait." Gale stopped me with a light laugh. "Carful or you're going to fall."

"I can make it." I replied drowsily, looking up to meet those beautiful grey eyes.

"Are you sure you're not going to trip up the stairs Catnip?" I nod mindlessly, not really hearing the question. An amused smile spreads across his lips. "All right." Readjusting the sleeping Posy in his arms Gale bends down, giving me a feather-like kiss on the cheek before whispering, "I'm going to put her to bed. I'll join you afterwards."

His words were innocent, I knew that. There was nothing sexual hidden beneath the surface because let's face it; we were all way too tired to do anything except sleep. But even in my exhausted state his words still stroke a panic in me like never before.

_He can't know! He can't know!_

"No!" I had shouted quietly, careful not to wake Posy.

Gale frowned. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing. I just…don't think our mothers would…like that very much and I…don't want to get caught…"

It wasn't that bad of a lie…if it were coming from someone else, but it's not and Gale knows me to well to know that I don't care what our mothers would think of us sleeping in the same bed.

Instead of pressing me further though Gale gave me a look like "we're talk tomorrow" and bided me good night.

It only took an hour after falling back asleep in my room for the nightmares to get so bad where I had started kicking and screaming.

I was awakened in the middle of my dreams with the sight of the Hawthorne's standing by the door in concern with my mother and Prim who are used to it by now and Gale repeating my name, shaking me awake.

When my eyes snapped open and I seized to thrash about Gale instantly pulled me to him, cradling my shaking form. "Thank God." He murmured into my hair. "Are you all right?"

My mother (then noticing how wounded up I was) launched into an explanation about my night terrors to the Hawthorne's. I tuned her out, but Gale stayed deadly silent, absorbing every word.

When she was done I could feel their burning gaze looking at me in sympathy but I didn't meet their stares, burying my head into Gale's bare chest.

It wasn't long until they all began to leave and through his body I felt the vibration of Gale speaking, "I want to stay here." A second more passed before I heard the click of the door shutting quietly behind somebody.

We stayed silent for a good long while. I could tell Gale was upset with me but he didn't ruin the hushed atmosphere just yet or untangle his arms from around myself.

"You didn't tell me Catnip," he had finally spoke, his tone rough and hurt.

I tried desperately to sink myself further into him but he wasn't having it. My boyfriend forced my head up so I was looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," I cried. "I didn't want you to see me like…_this_. I'm pathetic and _weak_. Who wants to be with a crazy person who sees mutts in her dreams and thinks they're real?"

"Is that what you see?"

"Sometimes," I answered. "Most of the time."

"Then that crazy person is _exactly _who I want to be with. I don't care that you get these damn dreams and it can make you seem or look insane. I don't care that you're pathetic and weak during these moments. I don't care that you scream and thrash around in fear. You wanna know why Katniss? Ask me why."

"Why?

"Because I love you. Because I'm _in _love with you and nothing is going to change that."

"But you're mad at me because of this! I can tell!"

"No. I'm only upset because you didn't tell me. Now that I know I want to help you get through this Catnip. So don't you dare go pushing me away all right?"

"All right."

He gave me a sad smile, brushing a few stay hairs from my face. "How often do you get these?"

"Every night since the games."

"Then every night we'll try something to get rid of them until they stop."

I hadn't wanted to go back to the mutts so Gale stayed up with me that night, despite having gotten barley any sleep yet and despite the fact that he'd have to get up early the next day to work in the mines.

We talked about meaningless stuff for hours on end, stealing a kiss here and there before (without knowing it) falling into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

That was the first time in a long time I had a dreamless sleep. We quickly realized that as long as I was with Gale we were able to keep the nightmares away.

My mother didn't like it one bit and refused to believe it. She never wanted Gale sleeping in the same bed as me again. Upon hearing this Gale simply began to sneak through my window at night.

It wasn't long until Prim and mother caught Gale getting dressed one morning while I was still asleep for them to see what was going on. Needless to say mother was forced to accept. She eventually gave Gale a key to the house so he would stop climbing through the window.

He even adopted a drawer from my dresser filled with most of his clothes to get ready in, instead of having to stop by his house to change or wear the same stuff he did the day before.

Since then, every night, after a long day in the mines, he would walk to my house in the dark (making sure no one catches him of course), quietly enter through the front door, travel up the stairs to my room, and slip into bed with me.

Unfortunately Gale wasn't there for me through the victory tour and going to sleep became the worst part.

Bags under my eyes started to form not going unnoticed by my prep team. They put loads of makeup under my eyes just to cover it up. Effie gave me sleeping pills but that never work.

I was forced to go through torture each night because of the terrors and each day because of the act. The only good thing that came out of the tour was the somewhat friendly bond Peeta and I had managed to form. We were on speaking terms now. He showed me his paintings one day and I told him Cinna's plans to make me look good at fashion.

We laughed and joked around ignoring the fact that I was I in love with the "wrong person" while he…well, he wasn't.

The new found friendship made the trip at least a little bearable.

But now we only have two more stops on our trip left.

And one of them is the capitol.


	6. Chapter 5: Talking

**So, my computer has crashed...several times. BUT I was able to get it turned on and working just long enough to save this chapter onto the Doc Manger before it crashed again...And it _did_ crash..._again_.**

**I'm currently trying to fix it as I'm typing this author's note on my kindle. That being said if my next chapter isn't up later tonight (as planned) you'll know why.**

**Anywho...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 5: Talking.**

"Peeta," I call, lightly tapping on his door.

"Come in."

Upon hearing his reply I open the door, silently slipping through the entrance of his old room.

I find my former fellow tribute sitting against the backboard of his bed, staring out the window which he's changed to appear like it's looking out at the capitol streets. "Haymitch said I can't do anything unless you're by my side."

He sighs tiredly, clearly annoyed. "All right Katniss."

Fiddling with the new engagement ring on my left hand I take a few steps towards him. "What's wrong?"

He glances over at the ring on my finger before shaking his head, dismissing my question. "Have you two ever talked about it before? Is that how you came up with the idea to get married?"

I frown. "I came up with it because we hadn't convinced everyone well enough. They needed more proof that our…'love' is real."

He lets out a humorless bitter laugh. "And why is it that it's _so_ important to you that we make all of Panem believe we're in love, huh?"

I give him a look, not sure what he's getting at. "So a rebellion doesn't take place. So President Snow gets what he wants…for now," I reply slowly, muttering the last part under my breath.

"No! That's not what I asked. I asked why is it _so_ important _to you_ that we convince those who don't believe?" He faces me now, a scowl plastered across his face.

I'm taken aback by the sudden burst of anger causing me to stumble over my words at first. "I-I, you-b-because. Because if we don't then the capitol will kill Gale!"

"That's what I thought." Peeta scoffs. "I can't believe I thought it could be anything else but _that_."

A new found rage erupts within me. "Well what did you expect me to say!?"

"I don't know Katniss! Maybe-" He throws his arms up in exasperation before pinching the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm down. "You never answered my first question."

"What? The one about if we ever talked about it before? Peeta, I have no idea what _you're_ talking about. Who is 'we'? And talked about what before?"

"Gale!" the boy with the bread snaps. "Gale! Gale! Gale and you! Have you two ever discussed getting married before and that's how you got the idea of us getting married to prove…_everything_?"

My mouth drops open. His words (for the first time in a long time) shock me to the core so that I'm barely able to comprehend anything else. My thoughts seem to jumble together all at once leaving me to stand there like a bumbling idiot.

Peeta shakes his head, seeing my reaction. "Never mind." He stands, shrugging on his suit jacket. "Let's just get this over with and go home."

* * *

><p>The party was a hit…if you were a capitol citizen, but for Peeta and me it was like being tossed around in a circle. From one person to the next until everyone got their fair share of us. We were linked together as one. We never left each other's side as we falsely smiled and made polite conversation with anyone who approached. It's like all the other parties we've been through on the Victory Tour except this one's fancier and less bearable.<p>

My prep team had just finished explaining why you're supposed to throw up to eat more when Peeta had finally pulled me away to dance.

"They're sick! I swear after spending so much time with them you start to think they're not all that bad then something like that happens and…I….it…aghh! It just reminds you of what they really are!" Peeta rants.

"Calm down. It is how it is. They're capitol people. That's all."

"'It is how it is' says the girl who wants a reb-"

"Do you mind?" Someone buts in and I look up to see the new gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee.

Before I could object Peeta hands me over with a polite grin.

_Gale would've never let me go._ I think sadly, my boyfriend's familiar face popping up in my mind which only leads to thoughts about the events that have occurred earlier tonight._ Oh Gale, I've really risked everything between us haven't I? Gah, I hope you forgive me._

Only hours before Haymitch informed Peeta and I that our hard work wasn't enough. We hadn't convinced enough people.

Throwing all caution to the wind I had suggested we get married. The boy with the bread agreed but soon after stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I had asked Haymitch.

"He wants it to be real," my mentor had replied.

At the interview with Caesar Flickerman Peeta proposed leaving the capitals people by storm.

I, of course, accepted.

With a fake smile I let the new gamemaker take my hand, one of his being placed on my hip.

"I promise I'll make this quick," he tells me. "I've heard some…_interesting_ things about you Katniss."

That grabs hold of my attention. "Really? Like what?"

"I-" he glances up at the balcony of President Snow's house only to see the very man staring him down. Plutarch laughs airily, almost nervously. He takes out a watch, quickly dragging his thumb over it to reveal a mockingjay.

"I'm sincerely sorry I don't have more time Katniss but I have a meeting to attend concerning the up-coming Quarter Quell.

"No, I understand," I respond distantly, the shock of seeing that symbol on his watch still flashing before my eyes.

"I'm glad." The gamemaker quickly bows. He pauses before me then lightly tips my chin up with his finger causing me to snap my attention back to him instead of his accessory. His serious hard eyes meet mine and he almost looks like a father warning his daughter.

"Love is a beautiful but dangerous thing Katniss and you're lucky to have truly found it. Remember though, for a victor, everything is ten times more difficult. Especially for you. The only advice I can give is to never let go of that love. No matter what. It's just as dangerous-during this time- to love someone and let them go than it is to love someone and have them in your arms. Got it?"

"I-yes."

Smiling Plutarch steps back, returning to normal. "Congratulations on your engagement with Peeta, Katniss Everdeen," he announces but I can tell he doesn't mean it, at least not in the same way of how he meant it when he was giving me that speech just seconds ago.

I don't think he was even talking about Peeta when he was informing me about love for a victor. Or that he was talking about my family.

Somehow I know he can see through my lies.

And somehow I get the feeling that he was talking about Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M ABOUT 96.8% SURE THERE WILL BE GALENISS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Worsening Conditions

**Chapter 6: Worsening Conditions.**

It was like deja vu with all the camera's and the welcomings and the mixed emotions.

I push it all back though, plastering on a wide fake smile and waving to the capitals T.V. crewmen with the hand not clutching Peeta's. Together, we step off the train steps and onto the platform.

Interviewers swarm us immediately. Begging us to tell them how we felt our Victory Tour went, what district was our favorite to visit, and what our future plans were. Some even mentioned the engagement which were questions I tried to avoid as much as possible.

Yes, it was exactly like deja vu.

Except, this time, Gale wasn't there.

And in that moment the full force of President Snow 's threat hit me square in the chest.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the evening I was constantly on edge.<p>

The train station felt suffocating.

The greetings were stiff and formal.

The written speeches overused and a waste of time.

The crowds of district 12 seemed bored (as were we) and hungry (as always).

The dresses and make up were silly and petty.

The dinner agonizingly slow...or so it seems so far.

Currently, the mayor, Peeta, Madge, and my mother are the only ones leading the conversation, allowing Prim to inspect all things high-class and fancy, and leaving Haymitch and I to sulk about two entirely different things which we've been deprived of for weeks.

He wanted his liquor, and I wanted my Gale.

We're both only slightly miserable.

At the beginning of the Victory Tour Effie had banned all alcohol use, for _everyone_, in an attempt to stop Haymitch from drinking. She's had a close eye on him from the minute she escorted us to the second she left to go back to the capitol. She, to our surprised, succeeded much to our mentors dismay.

Effie was pretty proud of her accomplishment but she failed to remember that after the Victory Tour Haymitch can simply go home and drink his heart out since she won't be there to pester him. And that's exactly what he plans on doing. I can just see it.

Somehow the conversation moved onto work in district 12.

"Yes, I've heard conditions have been getting worse down there ever since that mine exploded months back and that other one collapsed with it," the mayor informs.

"Really?" Peeta sets down his utensils, leaning forward in interest. "What kind of worse?"

"It's only a rumor but I've heard of a potential deadly virus spreading down there. Plus, people seem to have been getting more injured lately from a few freak accidents."

"Oh, I can account for that one," my mother interjects. "There have been numerous wounds I've had to patch up ever since the Victory Tour started."

Mr. Undersee nods along, before continuing to answer Peeta's question, "And of course there's always the risk of the air becoming to filled with soot and dust causing the workers to suffocate before getting out. It's a horrible thing really. In most cases the workers don't really realize what's happening until the very last second because the air down there is already hard to breathe in so they assume it's the normal when they're having a rough time.

"I heard about one young man who had no idea until he started seriously choking and wheezing. He tried to get help but no one knew what was wrong and by that time it was too late. He dropped dead right at his statio-"

I abruptly stand, my chair knocking backwards.

I can't handle it any further.

With a clinched jaw I excuse myself, "I think I'm just going to take a quick walk. I'll be back soon."

Without waiting for a reply I rush out of the room and down twisting hallways, only slowing once I reach a new floor.

With a shaky breath I wrap my arms around myself and begin trudging off aimlessly with my head lowered.

I thought about myself.

I thought about Gale.

I thought about us.

You'd imagine I would be picturing the first time he gave me a gift (which I later found out took him weeks to save up for) just because he wanted to. Or the time we had planned a grand picnic in the woods and that's when I finally showed him the lake my father taught me to swim in.

You'd think that those memories are what bring me to the brick of tears.

But that's not it at all.

It's the little things that get to me. Not the big gestures and confessions of love. No. It's how every time he glances at myself as if to ask before holding my hand.

It's the way his eyes wrinkle at the sides when he truly smiles.

And the time he accidentally called me 'baby', then tried to play it off like he never said it because he was afraid of how I'd react.

It's these types of things that make me want to burst out and cry just because I love Gale so much.

Pathetic? Maybe. But when you get to this point you stop caring. Even more pathetic? Depends on who you ask.

A sudden static admitting from the other room pulls me from my thoughts.

Curiosity getting the best of me I stick my head in, only to come face to face with one of the mayor's television.

A buzzing red alarm begins going off on the screen. I knew instantly that this wasn't for my eyes.

I kept watching anyway.

It cut to a female reporter. Other than the number of casualties and the date she gave out almost useless information about district 8. I wasn't really listening to her though. I was more focused on the background behind her.

It looked similar to what happened on the Victory Tour.

Except this was much bigger and so _so_ much worse.

My eyes zoom in on the small television screen, hypnotized by the people appearing on camera.

I stood there in shock and watched a full scale uprising in district 8.

* * *

><p><strong>*nervously la<strong>**ughs* So I know I said there would be Galeniss in this chapter but l lied. I swear to you though (I'm literally writing the next chapter right now so I _know_) there will be Galeniss freakishly soon. :)**

**Anyway...**


	8. Chapter 7: The Fight

**Chapter 7: The Fight.**

It was well into the night by the time he came. He entered in that silent way he does. Without anyone knowing. Without anyone suspecting unless he wants them to.

I was on the verge of falling into an empty black abyss only allowed to claw my way out once morning arises. Using all the strength I had though I stayed conscious in my half-awake half-asleep state.

The floorboards outside my room squeaked. He knocked once on the door. Both signals letting me know it's him and not some peacekeepers coming to get us.

Gale creeps in and I just barley hear the shuffling sound of his boots being removed, clothes dropping to the ground in a heap.

Next thing I know I feel his warm glorious body sliding into bed with mine.

I have to admit I did partly expect him not to come seeing as how I'm engaged with Peeta now and I didn't even warn him. But the fact that Gale's here, now, with me, it makes everything all the better.

If I weren't to drugged with sleep and my body wasn't feeling so unremarkably heavy I would've flipped around and planted one right on his lips, unfortunately I couldn't rally enough energy to do so.

The weight of my boyfriend's arm wraps around my midsection, pulling me to him until my back is pressed against his bare chest.

Miraculously on its own accord my head lifts just enough for his other arm to slide under, posing as a pillow.

Gale buries his head into my hair and let's out a small puffing sigh of contentment.

I leave the world, held in loving arms and captured in the feeling of his parted lips grazing the tip of my ear as we both fall peacefully, deeply, soundlessly asleep, together.

* * *

><p>No dreams came that night, definitely making it one of the best nights rest I've had in weeks.<p>

I hadn't noticed the nightmares had taken such a toll on me until I awoke from the sleeping coma I had fallen into.

On most days my body would automatically wake up around seven or eight, six if I was going hunting. That's why it came as a surprise when I was suddenly yanked into the real world with the sun already brightly shinning and lunch time just about ending.

I wake with a feather-like touch of the fingertips slowly tracing up and down my naked back.

I came to the realization pretty soon that in the night my shirt had risen and bunched up around my chest leaving most of my stomach and back exposed. "Somehow" Gale's hand has wormed it's way to this spot.

My eyes flutter open only to be met with a pair of piercing grey orbs boring into mine, almost accusingly. My sight darts away immediately, landing on the fisted hands which position themselves on his bare chest.

Slowly, I spread my palms out so they're resting flat on his toned body.

Even though he's upset with me my boyfriend's arm stays draped over my side, his hand lovingly rubbing my back at a snail's pace, and his other arm supporting the weight of my head.

I stay silent, waiting for the harsh impact of his accusation.

"It's Sunday." Instead I'm greeted with two words and Gale's soft raspy morning voice.

"I-...huh?" I question with confusion, peeking up at him.

"We could go hunting."

Ihesitate, trying to figure him out. But he's not looking at me anymore. His face has turned blank, disallowing me to see his true emotions.

I hate when he does that.

"Okay," I finally answer.

He doesn't seem to plan on saying anything more so with one last glance I get up, jumping out of bed over him and stalking to the dresser.

I quickly discard my shirt and shorts, letting them fall to the floor as I search around for clothes in a few of the drawers.

I smirk lightly becoming quite aware of the burning holes staring into my back. After slipping on jeans and one of his spare t-shirts I go to grab my old hunting boots when Gale voice suddenly causes me to come to a screeching halt.

"Marry me."

My breath catches in my throat at his words.

I almost dread turning around but do so anyway, slowly.

I come face to face with the very man himself staring intently at me with a burning passion wavering like flames behind his eyes.

He sits at the edge of the bed in only some flannel pajama pants (which took weeks for him to allow me to buy).

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Marry me Catnip," he insists.

"I-" Letting out a breath of surprise and disbelief I give him a hard look to make sure he's not kidding.

When I find he's deadly serious I approach him with worried eyes.

Kneeling down in front of him I take his hands, giving them a light kiss on the knuckles. "I don't know what to say Gale."

"Then answer me," he urges softly, moving off the bed to meet me on the floor. He searches my expression for any kind of reply. "Yes or no?"

"I-Gale, where is this coming from?"

Bad move.

I _know_ exactly where this is coming from. And so does he.

Gale seems to explode with barley constricted rage. His face turns dark as he jerks away from me.

"So it's a no," the hunter states flatly. "You wouldn't marry me."

"No! I never said that-"

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"I was thinking-"

"You shouldn't have to think about it Katniss! You should just know."

A new found anger worms its way into my head. "Well _you _shouldn't force me to make that kind of decision just because you're jealous of peeta!"

"Then _you_ shouldn't put me in that kind of situation that will _make_ me jealous of Peeta!" Gale shoots back.

"_I have no choice!_"

"There's always a choice!" He stands. "You just choose not to see it because you clearly don't care that much about our relationship!"

I'm practically seething now. Bursting with rage I scramble to my feet. "Don't you dare say that!" I warn dangerously. "I THROW _EVERYTHING_ INTO THIS GOD DAMN RELATIONSHIP! I RISK _EVERYTHING_! Our lives, Peeta's life, my family's, _your_ family's, even the people that live next door to you! AND FOR WHAT!? The slim chance that we could live the rest of our SHORT, MISERABLE, WORTHLESS LIVES TOGETHER!? Or because I don't really care about us and I'm just doing all this for the HELL OF IT!? _Think_ Hawthorne!"

"Oh, _come _on Katniss! You have absolutely _no_ idea _what_ you're talking about! You could have said no to Haymitch's plan. You could have refused to play along! But no. You couldn't grab hold of the situation well enough and instead everyone has a threat hanging over their head, I'm your "cousin", and you're left to look weak and petty as a prized possession of the capitol.

"But I guess that's just what you are, huh, Katniss? I mean, you can't even go a night without weeping and screaming your head off. You're not the strong Katniss I once knew and love. You're _weak and pathetic_." He turns to leave, snatching up his clothes on the floor from last night.

With fury still surfing through my veins I spat out one last remark once he reaches the doorway. "Go fuck yourself Gale!"

He scoffs, whipping around. "Fine! It'll be better than screwing you anyway."

With that, he storms out.

All the energy and pent of fury seems to sizzle out of me at once. I sink down to the floor with my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>Out of no where Peeta's question from when we were in the capitol comes to mind. I had almost initially not replied because the answer was a no.<p>

Gale and I have never _really_ talked about getting married before (or having children for that matter). I mean, sure it's come up a time or two but even then the topic was implied not directly stated.

It was more like a silent ongoing..._debate_ between us.

Without having to speak I knew Gale wanted to marry and have kids and he knew I didn't want to get married in general nor have anything to do with children.

I knew his plan was to purpose when I turn eighteen and he knew, even then, I probably won't be ready for that.

As for kids...

We both come to a final agreement that little versions of us running around is most definitely not what we need right now. So, we're...careful.

If anyone were to ask I would never confirm that we've gone all the way nor would I deny it.

Gale and I are _very_ (I cannot stress the word enough) private about that part of our lives.

Gale had been ready for what seemed like centuries but had waited patiently for it had taken me a while to allow us to take the next step since the chance of becoming pregnant seemed to loom over me even though I knew there were ways around it.

When we finally did though I never regretted it one bit. Even asked myself why I had held back.

But that being said, our sex lives remain a touchy subject for me since Gale's so perfect and experienced and I'm...well...me. Because of all this that last thing he said before storming out really left me hurt and winded above all things instead of angered.

Then again I shouldn't take it personally; our fight was stupid. It simply was all of our built up aggravation with everything going on in our lives, at the moment, being released upon each other because we were the only things around to release it on.

Gale was closer to the edge of breaking than I was. He only needed one more thing to set him off. And what better blow than anything that has to do with Peeta? Especially an engagement.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour or two later that I finally came out of my hiding hole.<p>

After drying my eyes and taking a shower I quickly pulled myself together before trudging downstairs.

It's like they were waiting for my presence and could sense it the second I came down because Prim and my mother were already staring in my direction as I entered the kitchen slowly.

I give them a twitch of a smile, tugging at the ends of my sleeves.

Walking over I kiss Prim on the head before taking a seat next to her. "Morning."

My little sister giggles at me. "It's not morning anymore."

"Oh." I grin weakly. "Right."

"Would you like something to eat Katniss? I can make anything you want. Stew, a sandwich, some noodles..."

I look to my mother somewhat skeptically. "I think I'll just have an Apple."

"Oh," she exclaims. "We don't have any, but I can go into town right now and get some. What kind would you like? Do you think there's anything else you'll need?"

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Prim pushing Buttercup off her lap, telling him to shoo.

My little sister would never do that to her most favorite creature in the world.

And my mother knows I get my own stuff. She knows I don't want her serving me... A dreaded through instantly pops to mind.

_They heard the fight._

"Um, you know what? I think I'll just go into town myself," I tell them, quickly shrugging on a jacket.

"Katnis wait!" Before my sister could launch into a speech about how 'she's here for me' I rush out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.


	9. Chapter 8: All I Want

**Chapter 8: All I Want.**

"Oh! Hey Katniss."

I jump at the sound of Peeta's voice as the bakery door slams shut.

I let out a shaky breath, glancing up from the bag I'm rummaging through. "Hi Peet-" I do a double take.

What I see causes my jaw to drop.

Bag forgotten, I walk towards the counter, with wide eyes, where Peeta stands behind.

"That bad, huh?" he asks.

"Uh, _yeah_. _Really_ bad. H-how did you manage that?" I inspect his swollen black eye, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it.

The boy with the bread shifts on his feet, looking uncomfortable, and refusing to meet my eye. He shrugs. "Sometimes my brothers and I don't really agree. Look, Katniss, I also really wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted back in the capitol. It was unfair of me and stupid and I was just jealous...as you can imagine. Or at least I think. But, I really hope you can accept my apology and maybe we can move on? You know, forget about it and stuff."

I nod absently, dismissing half he said. "Right, right, sure. Wait, so your brothers did this to you?"

"Um, yeah."

I give him an unconvinced look. "Do you and your brothers always give each other black eyes?"

Peeta sighs, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Does it matter?" he inquiries jokingly. "Guys will be guys. It's fine though, really."

"Okay," I reply slowly.

I'm rewarded a charming smile. "So what can I do for you?"

"Right, um..." I return searching through my bag before pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. "My mother gave this to me and I was supposed to place the order, but as you can see that didn't happen. I was handed this yesterday with the expectation of turning it in and my mother is needing this soon...which is actually today so...I..."

"I need to haul ass for you to have it by this evening," he finishes off.

"Exactly."

"Let me see it."

I slide the list to him allowing him to look it over. A moment later," I can do it. Free of charge."

"What? No. I'm _going_ to pay you. It's fair that way."

Peeta sighs. "Katniss-" "I'm not letting this one up."

We stare each other down until finally the boy with the bread cracks.

"Fine. But you're getting a discount."

I nod, slinging my bag back over my shoulder. "See you around. And get some ice on that thing!"

The last thing I see is Peeta's wave of the hand.

* * *

><p>Gale was everywhere.<p>

It was almost like all of district twelve was mocking me to no end.

I heard a pair of boots and quickly spun around only to find it was one of his mining friends taking a stroll through town.

I spotted a clothing line and wash bucket-his mom's job is to take up people's laundry.

I saw a little girl huddling in the corner of some building-I could've sworn that it was Posy, but the hair color and shape weren't exactly right.

Then-above all things-I had made the stupid assumption that going to Madge's things would be clear. No such luck. It all just got so much worse.

Right as the back entrance of her house came into sight I saw that very boyfriend of mine exchanging some berries for money with the mayor.

_He went hunting._ Was my instant thought. _He said just his morning we could go together._

_It's Sunday._

_Our day._

A pang of guilt and hurt rang through me once I saw him. One side of me commanded I run to him, embrace him tightly, and never let go. But the other part-the stubborn part-was capturing me still. It forced me not to be weak like Gale had said I was. To not give in. To allow him to come begging to me for forgiveness and not the other way around.

With emotions flying every which way I take off before he had the opportunity to turn around and see me standing a few yards away.

And now. Now I'm in the same situation, watching him eat a bowl of Greasy Sae's special at her bar. But this time I'm not running.

I came here for some God damn soup and I'm going to get my freaking God damn soup if it kills me! I can't allow him to run me out everywhere.

Holding my head up high I let out a huff, striding to the counter and flopping down on one of the seats two spaces away from Gale, attempting to make as much noise as I can while doing so.

He sees me instantly.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch his head snapping to the side where I sit. I make no move to acknowledge him even though I secretly want to stare back into those grey eyes.

From the other side of the bar Greasy Sae-taking notice of her new customer-turns to place my order. Upon seeing me through, shock and disbelief runs all across her face. Her eyes immediately slide to Gale then back at me then once more and again and again and again until finally she adds up the hostile behavior and high tension.

Pursing her lips she seems to give my boyfriend what seems to be an accusing look, like she's assumed the fight was his fault already.

With a toothy smile she looks to me. "Hello Katniss. How are you dear?" I grin back.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Living," she replies simply. "What would you like?"

"Whatever the special of the day is."

"Alright. Squirrel leg berry soup coming right up." With that she disappears to make "food".

I can feel Gale's burning gaze piercing into the side of my head. I try desperately not to appear uncomfortable under his stare.

I remain stalk still for a good minute or so until my palms start to sweat and the blazing of his eyes begin to torment me. Taunting me to look back at them.

With the last ounce of residence sizzling out I eventually give up.

I slap my hand on the wood in front of me and twist around to face him, readying myself to shoot out a snarky comment.

But that all flies out the door once I take him in. To anyone else he would've been normal old Gale. Well...normal old attractive Gale, but for me, I can see through it all.

He looks to have aged slightly, his posture not as tall and broad, eyes worn, tired, and pleading. I can tell he's been running his hand through his hair a lot recently (which he does when he's upset) because it has that crazed mess to it making him look all the more stressed out.

I almost break.

The only thing keeping me straight is when his eyes clasp around mine, gripping me captive with a trance in his gaze.

I feel my features soften as I slowly melt into him.

He studies me sadly. His expression and body obviously protruding regret for what he's said.

Gale opens his mouth to speak but the slamming of a bowl on wood snaps me back to the real world.

With a violent jerk I rip apart from our moment, whirling to face Greasy Sae and my soup. "There ya are!" she exclaims with her hands on her hips, looking like she's just accomplished something big.

I'm about to reply when I feel the light but firm pressure of Gale's lips on my left temple.

I close my eyes briefly, relishing in the physical contact which I've seem to crave from him a ton more lately.

He keeps his lips pressed to the side of my head for what seems to be a beautiful eternity, but I know it was only for a few seconds.

It was a harmless kiss. Especially if someone's gotten the idea in their head that we're cousins. To them they'd assume it was a touching family exchange but to us, to me-it is so much more than that.

He pulls back, his face lingering close to mine still.

His voice comes out raspy and huskey. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. Gale straightens, barley hiding the conflicting emotions swimming around.

With his last parting words and no once more glance back he proceeds out of the market.

Rage.

Blinding, striking, smoldering, rage.

All I see is red.

Red. Red. Red.

Forcing the bowl in front of me back it goes propelling into the air, causing a loud crash to sound around the area.

"Oh, shit," Darius-who I hadn't noticed was sitting at the bar until now-swears. "You better run boy! Girl on fire is burning!" he chuckles lightly at his own joke which I immediately dismiss.

"Hey!" I call angrily to Gale, storming my way to him. "Hey!"

He spins around with a quizzical expression which I slap right off his face once I get into range.

The hit booms through the warehouse, only causing a few to glance over before realizing it's Gale and I-"the hunters"-and quickly avoiding our gaze, hurrying past or going back to what they were doing before.

Gale's head whips to the side from the force of my slap only to snap back up with disbelief. "What-"

"Don't you _dare_ Gale! Don't you _effing dare_! You have no right! No right!" I scream in his face, forcing him back with each push I execute against his muscled chest.

Before I can go on though he snatches my arm, compelling me outside.

Practically dragging my dead weight body behind he stomps around district twelve only stopping to shove us into a small tight narrow alleyway in between two solid buildings.

"What was that about!?"

"Don't play stupid! You know what you did!"

"Alright Katniss!" Gale throws his arms up. "What did I do, huh?"

"IT'S WHAT YOU CAN'T DO! AND YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT. YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND APLOGIZE -IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY-THEN FREAKING WALK AWAY LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU BASTERED!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"You!" I scream. "You're everywhere I go. It's not fair. I should get to be mad at you! I should get to be upset! I should be the one able to ignore you! And-and-"

"_What_ are you talking about?!"

"It's your fault! Your fault," I chant.

"For doing what?!" he questions. "The fight this morning or-"

"For just now! Y-you appear all around me, a-and you look good, yo-you-you just act all...aghhh! And I'm trying to be mad at you! Furious! I was doing so well then your eyes had to go and ruin it all-"

"My eyes?!"

"Yes, your eyes! Then once that happens you go kiss me on the head, whispering you're sorry, a-and it makes it _that_ much harder! Because then you make me break and I'm trying so hard to stay strong, but you go, tearing me down, making me feel all these things and fall in love with you even more than I already have when we're in a fight and I'm just trying my _damnest_ to hate you right now but I can't and-and it's not fair! So, don't you _dare_ go around thinking I'm going to fall back in your arms that easily because I'm not! I'm not Gale!" I ramble, stumbling over my words as I spit out random crap. I have no control over what's coming out of my mouth right now.

"So, you're telling me you're _mad_ and the reason you _slapped_ me was because I apologized! What sense does that make?"

"Well what is the sense in telling me that then walking away!"

"I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU SPACE!" Gale argues.

"WELL _MAYBE_ I DON'T WANT SPACE. _MAYBE_. JUST _MAYBE_ ALL I WANT IS YOU!"

In an instant his lips come crashing down on mine.


	10. Chapter 9: Bliss

**Chapter 9: Bliss.**

**In an instant his lips come crashing down on mine.** I part my mouth immediately, allowing entrance as we both devour every taste we can get.

Once his rough chapped lips collide with mine every thought I've ever had goes flying out and all I can focus on are his lips which viciously, recklessly move with mine.

The kiss is far from sweet and innocent. It's rough, jagged, hungry, but filled with so much passion and love thrown into it that we couldn't care less.

I don't object when Gale slams me against the brick wall behind us (not hard enough to hurt of course), a bolt of searing hot electricity surging through my being as his body roughly pushes up against mine, desperately attempting to mold us together as one, all the while not breaking the heated kiss.

His hands slither underneath shirt, grabbing, skating over every inch of skin he can reach. I moan into his mouth once he journeys up, finding the curve of my bra and slipping his hand under it.

Pushing myself up slightly I'm able to get my legs wrapped around his waist while my fingers find themselves tangling through his hair, pulling at the soft ends of it.

Gale's other hand begins to skim up one of the legs encircling him. Starting from the back side of my knee he travels upward until reaching my butt and squeezing it tightly.

I gasp at the contact allowing Gale to break away only to plant kisses up and down my neck and jaw.

I don't know how but in the back of my mind I find some sense of clarity.

"G-Gale," I breathe. "Gale-" Instead of my voice being stern it turns into a long deep moan of his name as he sucks on a sensitive part of skin.

My boyfriend grunts in response.

On my neck, I feel a small smirk forming across his lips. Him obviously enjoying his effect on me. But that smirk disappears immediately once my hand drops down to the waist line of his pants. I fiddle with the edge of it causing him to releases a moan of his own.

"I-" In an instant Gale's lips are back on mine, cutting me off with a hungry kiss. "This isn't going to-fix everything," I tell him through the small pauses of when our mouths aren't colliding with one another.

"We have to-talk about this-and stuff. Gale. Gale!" I finally gather the strength to push him back, interrupting our moment.

We both pull away panting.

Our gaze rest on each other in an intense stare. His orbs, instead of being that silvery grey are blackened with desire, no doubt mirroring my own.

"Right," he agrees huskily. "Right. Just...give me a second to...cool off."

I nod, leaning my head against the wall and squeezing my eyes shut, eliminating any view I have of him for fear of losing control...again.

_Gah, what does this boy do to me?_

In an attempt to slow his heart-rate Gale goes in to rest his forehead on my shoulder. Unfortunately, in the process of doing so, he's forced to move his midsection closer to mine since my legs remain wrapped around his lower abdomen.

I let out an uncontrollable mix of a needy moan and whimper once his pelvis presses against my own.

We freeze instantly, both of us stiffening.

My eyes shoot open and I grip his shoulder tightly, trying to calm down.

"Oh, screw it," I mutter under my breath dropping down to two feet.

I give Gale a lingering kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. "Come on."

Not trusting my old home for it _not_ to be bugged and with my mother and Prim at the house we head to our only sanctuary: The woods.

* * *

><p>"I hope you know that what happened back there doesn't fix anything."<p>

My boyfriend sighs as we stroll aimlessly along the river, our hands linked together. "I know. I just...couldn't handle it any longer."

"It's fine. Not like I hated it or anything." A small smile peeks at my lips.

Gale chuckles. "_That_ you didn't."

We walk in silence for what seems forever with a growing tension stretching between us as we beat around the bush.

Finally the hunter speaks up, "So, are we going to stop bullshitting ourselves yet and get to the point or are we going to ignore the obvious some more?"

"Ignoring sounds pretty good to me."

"Katniss," he warns.

Sighing I run a hand along my braid, looking down and shaking my head. "Everything's a mess Gale. Everything. The capitol, the uprising, the districts, President Snow's visiting..."

"Woah, wait, what?"

I stare up at him, dumbfounded.

I can't believe I haven't told him yet.

In one foul swoop the realization of not having the time to notify Gale about all that's been going on hits me.

Immediately I launch into an explanation of the events taken place from the morning of the Victory till now.

When I finish he remains quiet, seeming to be thinking it over. "Looks like they have a big problem on their hands."

"They?"

"Yeah. Catnip, you heard Haymitch. The time isn't right to make any rash decisions. When it is you'll know, but for now, if it's not effecting you directly, don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right."

He gives me small peak. "I am." I nod wordlessly, being submerged into the trance that Gale holds over me. Grinning he asks, "Is there anything else?"

I chew on my bottom lip, knowing that what I'm about to bring up is a touchy subject. "Well, then there's Peeta and I's engagement."

Gale helps me climb up onto a large flat rock (letting me become taller) in order to keep walking along. Instead of helping him up though I turn, halting our movement.

If we're going to discuss this then we need to be facing each other.

Witnessing my expectant look Gale pulls me closer from my position, leaning his head against my stomach. I lightly run my fingers through his hair.

"I just have one question," he murmurs softly. "I promise I won't get mad and I won't ask you why because what ever answer you give I'll already know _why_, no matter what."

My heart picks up in anticipation "Ask me."

"Who's idea was it?"

I close my eyes, tipping my head back. Unwillingly I respond truthfully, "Mine."

Gale doesn't say anything but I feel him nod, acknowledging my reply. "Alright," he accepts. "Is there anything else?"

"No. You?"

"Not at all."

I gaze down at him lovingly, once again running a hand through his thick dark hair. "Good." I help him up on the rock and we resume our stroll through the woods.

* * *

><p>I hadn't noticed I was subconsciously leading us to the small shack my father and I visited a time or two before until we had already arrived.<p>

An unspoken agreement passes through us once we notice the sky reaching dusk and the snow beginning to stream down.

"I'm going to get us some food before it gets dark. I remember setting up some snares around here."

"Do you want me to get water from the river?"

Gale shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I'll get it. What we really need right now is a fire."

"Guess you're going to be doing everything tonight then," I tease with a smirk.

"Guess so." He grins, giving me a long sweet kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back."

"Soon alright?"

He nods. "Soon."

* * *

><p>Walking into the tiny shelter I can't fight the smile threatening to arise.<p>

More than once have Gale and I stayed here for some...privacy.

It, of course, worried my mother to death the nights I didn't come home but after assuring her I was fine I'd lie, preaching that I was just at the old house (which was true sometimes) instead of being here, alone, with my boyfriend.

I give the room a sweep of the eyes before setting out to work.

After piling the thin bedding and numerous blankets (which we had stored in the corner) to sleep on I start the process of creating a fire.

Even though I know he's fine my anxiety levels rise with each minute which passes that Gale hasn't come back yet.

That all goes down the drain though once I feel a pair of arms encasing myself from behind, tugging me back into his hard chest. I lean into him, basking in his presence.

"You built that fire, huh?" he whispers, nibbling on my ear.

I make an effort to respond but can't force anything out because of my hitched breath once Gale trails kisses down my neck. "Huh Catnip?" he urges with a thick husky tone, knowing the only sound I'll be able to make is a moan or a sigh.

"Shut up," I'm finally able to squeeze out weakly causing him to chuckle.

He peels off my coat from behind, starting on the buttons of my shirt.

Warning bells go off in my head. Usually I wouldn't resist (God no) but what took place earlier...I need to know before anything else happens.

"What you said this morning," I start. "Right before you left-"

"I didn't mean it." Gale halts, turning me around so I'm facing him. "Not even a little bit Catnip."

Something in his eyes startles me. It could have been the genuine way he reassured me, or that intense gaze he treasures.

Whatever it is somehow I _know_, I know he's not lying to me.

"Okay." I nod slowly.

He gives me one more look to make sure I'm alright and that I didn't just say that.

When satisfied he gently takes my face in his hands, leaning in and granting me the glorious sensation of having his lips on mine in a soft, slow, passionate kiss.

Together, we lower ourselves to the floor, atop the blankets with Gale hovering over me. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you."

With my last words filling the air our lips meet once more and the rest...

Is pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>I posted this a little later than I wanted...but at least it got up!<strong>

**Anyway…no, yeah, that's it. I just felt like putting an author's note. :)**

**Peace. Bye. Au revoir. Adios. Addio. Um, auf wiedersehen…I think.**

**Bonne journée!**


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Company

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Company.**

At first I thought it was the crackling of the fire, or the almost noiseless whoosh of cold air whistling through the cracks of the shelter. It could have been the hard floors and lack of clothing...none for that matter. Maybe even the occasional sigh of contentment from Gale.

Whatever it was it woke me up with an alarm buzzing loudly through my head. It was only until the banging started that I knew why my instincts had hyped up causing my body to awaken.

I snuggle closer into the crook of Gale's neck and he subconsciously tightens his arm which is snaked across my naked back.

Peeling my eyes open I'm drugged with drowsiness, but for some reason my mind is refusing sleep even after our long night.

Slowly my senses come together and I take in the scene.

In the corner sits the dead rabbits we never got around to eating, but would've cooked in the still blazing fire. Our clothes are strewn all over the place, carelessly tossed about.

As for Gale and I; we lay upon the bedding, the blankets strategically slung across our bodies.

I'm draped over Gale's chest, our legs tangled together. I hug him tightly, while one of his arms is protectively wrapped around me, his other is thrown to the side as if reaching for something.

He sleeps peacefully.

But I'm bursting with nervousness for some unknown reason, all the while containing a sense of tranquility. An odd combination but it's one none the less.

Lazily, I run fingers down Gale's chest and abs, outlining every nook and crease in between his ripped muscles.

"Go down any more Catnip and we won't be getting any more sleep."

My pulse quickens at his insinuation, a small blush forming on my cheeks. Looking up at him I find his eyes closed, face relaxed. He still looks to be asleep.

"Open your eyes," I command softly.

The curve of his lip twitches. "No."

"Open your eyes," I urge on, scooting myself up on his chest.

"Why?"

"Because they're beautiful and I want to see them."

"_You're_ beautiful," he replies, his voice still slugged and gruff from sleep.

I purse my lips at his obvious attempt to change the subject. "If you think I'm pretty then don't you want to see me? Open your eyes."

"Nice try Catnip."

"Fine then." I huff a little, going in to trace the spot just below the right side of his bottom lip where he posses a single dimple which peeks out only once in a while. "At least smile a little for me. I want to see that cute dimple."

Gale groans. "Don't call it cute. I hate that thing."

"I like it." My words come out soft just barley reaching a whisper.

Something in my tone must have sparked interest because Gale's eyelids flutter open, staring straight down at me. I beam at the sight. Using the arm not around myself he folds it under his head to prop him up and allowing him a better view.

Almost automatically Gale begins rubbing my back in smooth, slow, up and down motions.

"You're to good," he murmurs after a second.

I give him a quizzical look. "What?"

"You're to good," he repeats.

"For what?"

"Me."

I open my mouth to object but its now that the knocking starts.

It begins weak. Just three little ticks that causes Gale and I to snap our head in its direction.

With every second which passes the disturbance becomes louder, heavier, grander, until it reaches a deep piercing screech as the door seems like it might snap in half. The wood trembles with each beat given away.

I, for one, lay paralyzed with fear. My eyes staring wide in the sounds direction.

_They're here._ Is all I think. _They're here. They're here. They're here. President Snow is going to kill us now._

Gale rips from me, whispering in my ear viciously to get dressed and stay back. The words don't seem to register however, because I continue to watch with stabbing horror as my love quickly slides into his pants before cautiously creeping to the door.

With nothing to protect us, no weapons to fend off whatever's on the other side I feel on the verge of a breakdown.

I'm useless. Frozen. About to witness the one I love die just like in all those nightmares.

The thought alone snaps me out of trance. I scramble to my feet, slipping on jeans and a random top from the floor.

"Gale," I whisper-shout nervously, desperately attempting to gain his attention so I can stop him. "Gale!"

"Shut up Katniss!" he replies fiercely.

In any other situation I'd be pissed he spoke to me like that, but this time there's a reason. He's only trying to protect us except he doesn't realize. Doesn't realize my dreams are coming true and they've come to murder us.

I have to tell him!

With the constant rapping becoming louder Gale makes a move to open the door just as I step forward,calling out not to.

It's too late though.

The door flings itself open from the winds force, just barley missing my boyfriend. He instantly raises a fist to strike but a voice crys out.

"Wait!"

Whatever Gale sees it causes all of his back muscles to tense. He hesitates, lowering his hand.

"Step back," a women's voice commands.

I can practically see Gale's eyes narrowing, jaw clinching at being told what to do by a stranger.

Regretfully though he steps back, moving in a way to shield view of myself even more.

But I'm curious. Besides, we're both going to die anyway so what's the point?

From across the concrete shack I lift on my toes, peeking over his shoulder.

I'm met with a sight of two figures. One standing slightly behind while the other holds up a gun.

But that's all I get to take in before my eyes connect with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Katniss."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Twill were in district 8 when the uprising took place. The capitol immediately put the whole place on complete lockdown. All of the civilians were deprived of food and coal for a week until they were allowed back to work.<p>

On their way to the factory the place was bombed before they could arrive, killing Twill's husband and all of Bonnie's family.

The two women disguised themselves as peacekeepers to escape and make their way to district 13.

That's what they told us once we let them in after recognizing me and showing the mockingjay symbol.

I've calmed down from my silent panic after the fact that this isn't one of my nightmares fills me with light.

Gale still remains skeptical which is why he's continuing to quiz them. I on the other hand believe. Their story adds up.

Twill had just finished telling us about how she thinks district 13 is sill out there (which I admit even_ I_ had questions about) when the hunter himself began his interrogation.

"So, tell me again; how did you escape?"

"Well," Twill starts. "since we had these peacekeeper uniforms on it wasn't that hard to slide by. No one said anything."

"And what kind of security did you have to get passed?"

"There was none after the explosion occurred. Everyone was in distraught."

"No security? There had to be some. They must have known the bombs were coming."

As I'm wrapping up Bonnie's sprained ankle while listening to the conversation we make eye contact, barley holding back our smiles as the "entertainment" continues.

"I guess there was some…"

"So you lied! There was security. Are you really people from district 8 or just spies sent from the capital to-"

"Oh, come on Gale!" I exclaim with an amused smirk. I look up at him. "They're innocent. Leave'em be my God."

"But-" the rest of his sentence is blurred out in my ears and I turn to the two women across from us giving them a 'don't pay attention to him, he's crazy' look.

They can't help but crack a grin.

Unfortunately my boyfriend catches my expression and stops mid-sentence to stare holes into the side of my head.

I look up from where I'm patching Bonnie up.

He's leaned back, arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised appearing sexy as hell.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I inquire innocently.

He simply rolls his eyes, an almost invisible smile creeping onto his lips. One that-after years of being by his side-I've come to see while others probably never catch.

Someone's stomach rumbles forcing me to pull my attention away from him and to Bonnie who looks so much like Rue and can't be that much younger than I.

"Are you hungry?" She nods, glancing over at the dead rabbits in the corner.

"Well that meat isn't good anymore. I can go out and try to find us some more," Gale suggests. "Katniss hasn't eaten either so I don't mind."

"Neither have you," I shoot back, not wanting him to go. "Besides we don't have our bows with us or anything."

"Oh!" Bonnie interjects, pulling something out. "I know the gun won't help since its too loud but I _do_ have a knife. You can use that."

"Plus I still have a few more snares close by I could check."

"It's cold out though."

He leans in as if to give me a peak on the lips but stops seeming to remember we have an audience. "I have a jacket. Honestly Catnip I'll be fine."

Shrugging on his coat and boots he takes the knife from Bonnie before giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. 30 minutes. An hour, tops."

Biting my lip I nod.

As Gale is heading towards the door Twill speaks up after watching our whole exchange. She chooses her words carefully. Executing them slowly. "I have a feeling you two aren't cousins."

Gale replies, slamming the door shut as he departs, "We're not!"

I curse him silently once I become aware I'm left to tell our story.

Seeing the confused expressions of the women I nervously fiddle with the end sleeves of Gale's navy blue sweater which I slipped on once our company had arrived.

I curse again. This time towards myself, realizing he's out there in only a winter coat and undershirt.

"Um, he's right. We're not cousins. Gale is actually my boyfriend."

That sparks an interest in Twill. "Oh! So you're not with-"

"No. Gale and I had dated for three months before the reaping without anyone knowing. When the games came around Haymitch thought it was a good idea to make Peeta and I a thing to earn sponsors. It worked.

"I didn't plan on both of us getting out of there. I couldn't kill Peeta though…he was to…kind-hearted. But I surly wasn't going to die. I had promised Gale I'd come back to him. So that's what all lead to the berry stunt."

"You were just trying to get home. To Gale," Bonnie concludes.

I nod. "Just so happened to defy the capitol while doing it. Anyway…when I got back I found out they made Gale my cousin."

"Wow," Twill breathes. "So, do you two just act whenever the camera's are around?"

"Yes. Well…Peeta doesn't act. He's actually in love with me. He didn't know I was pretending until after. We didn't talk a lot when he found out, as you can imagine. Then Gale and I went through a rough patch and things we're just miserable after the games. It's alright now though. We're back together and Peeta and I have a mutual understanding."

Bonnie tilts her head to the side, staring at me with wonder. "How did you do it? During the games. How did you act even though you knew you loved Gale?"

I shrug. "I imagined Peeta _was_ Gale. It's horrible. What I did. I know it. I played with that boy's emotions. Now I'm not justifying my actions but you've got to understand; no one good ever wins the games."

"You would've won anyway. Peeta dragged you down," Twill realizes quietly.

I refuse to meet their eyes. "Like I said; it's horrible."

"That must sting a lot. I can't imagine how Gale feels. How does he cope knowing you have to act in love with someone else who_ is actually in love_ with you?" Twill continues.

Tipping my head back so it rests on the concrete fire place behind me I close my eyes.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello! :)))<strong>

**So just to let you now I'm putting the Quarter Quell in this and I was wondering if you had any suggestions of what I should write in the Quarter Quell and ****scenes BEFORE it comes and stuff…I hope that made sense…Anyway thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Cold

**Hi! So I'd just like to thank Gale lover for your suggestions! It definitely gave me some ideas for what I want to do and inspired the things that will be happening later! Like no joke I'm not just saying that. You seriously helped me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11: Cold.**

It was a effing snowstorm.

_Why had I been so God damn stupid!? We could've been more prepared. We should've been more prepared._

My face whips to the side as the sharp high speed winds mixed with the icy demon of snow drives its needles into my cheek, digging into the skin.

Wind and snow envelope my body, whipping through my form with some type of unholy vengeance. Dark skies boom above. Their clouds thrashing with fury and releasing their wrath in forms of tiny vicious white pellets, which rain down in merciless onslaughts.

It's hell on ice and I'm the idiot who decided to skate.

_I probably look ridiculous. Walking through this whether in the middle of the woods and only a knife to keep me warm._

_If I weren't so hungry I would've gone straight back to the small concrete house the moment I stepped outside._

Pulling through those last two sluggish steps I immediately work on prying open the thin wooded door.

It opens with a groan. Once enough space for me is available I slip in, slamming the entrance close harder than necessary.

Placing my hands on my knees I take a small break.

My breath is ragged from the trek and my body instantly absorbs the warmth of the fire greedily. My clothes are a mess, cheeks no doubt flushed with pink, but at least I have the means for survival in hand.

Straightening up once more I catch Bonnie and Twill staring at me. Instead of acknowledging them my eyes immediately transfer over to the beauty asleep by the flames.

Without permission my heart-rate picks up at the sight of her peacefulness, my breath now ragged for a totally different reason.

Silently I make my way over, sliding down to sit by her head and up against the fireplace, at the same time dropping the bag of food. I can't help but stare at her frowned expression. Though my Catnip looks even more beautifully cute than ever I can tell (just from her expression) the nightmares are on the verge of trampling through her mind.

Bending down I place a kiss on her temple, whispering a few sweet nothings in her ear to relax her and hopefully postpone the dreams for now. Luckily it works.

"She's let out a few whines, almost like she was in pain. Called for you a couple of times too. We tried to stop whatever was wrong with her but nothing worked. How did you do it?" Twill-somewhat catching on to what I did-informs me.

"I don't know. I just somehow...fix it," I reply, taking out the three squirrels I miraculously found in a few snares.

Taking the knife I begin to skin them quickly, tossing the leftovers to the side.

"What is it? That makes her do that. Is it nightmares or something?" Twill questions.

My jaw clinches at her words.

No one should be able to see Katniss like that. All freaked out and crazed. Even though it was only a small portion of what her terrors can really make her do its still not fair that a stranger saw her at her weakest moments. Especially without her knowledge or permission.

I shrug, making a nonchalant effort to defend not just her but everyone else who gets these, even though I want to viciously snap at Twill to leave it be. "Something like that. It's a fact all victors have their struggles anyway."

She seems to receive the message and doesn't say anything more. We sit in silence for a long while.

They watch me as I skin the animals, placing them above the fire, and watch the meat cook.

Throughout the whole time I subconsciously lick my dried lips.

Someone seems to catch onto my actions.

"We melted some snow into water while you were gone," Bonnie tells me with her innocent brown eyes looking up at me. She holds out a large container of the drink. "Here. Take some."

I smile a little, nodding in thanks, and accepting her offer.

Upon hearing a small unsettled huff to the right I look down at Katniss, witnessing that small frown again and her hand twitching somewhat excessively.

I slide over, lifting her head so it's resting on my lap. Only using the tips of my fingers I lightly brush the few strands of hair away from her face. I gaze down at my girl who has been through so much and yet gained nothing.

A thought springs to mind.

One so powerful and filled with conviction I want to kill now more than ever. I've had it before, but nothing like this.

Now with Bonnie and Twill here it seems even more possible and has maybe gotten even more crazier.

It's worth a shot though.

My head snaps up to the older women. "Tell me all you can about the rebellion."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes I know it's short and all but this was just supposed let you in on what <em>some people<em> are up to. Next chapter will be longer!**

**Also tell me if you like Gale's pov or not. I honestly don't know how I feel about it sooo...what do you think?**

**Annoying? Hate, love, eh, go die in a hole, baby you light up my world like no body else, s'okay...?**


	13. Chapter 12: Distance

**Chapter 12: Distance.**

The next few months were eerily quiet. Barley anything happened Captiol wise other than a few over the phone call interviews about my engagement.

Cinna helped me on my "talent", Prim had a school performance, the fence was turned on a few times, and I was utterly bored with every single minute of this new life.

Other than my mind continuing to swirl back to the events with Bonnie and Twill (who had left early in the morning the night after they arrived) I had barley anything to ponder about concerning the rebellion.

Nothing appeared to have changed.

But that's only what you thought while looking at the big picture.

It was the little things I began to take notice of.

The peacekeepers were put on a new patrol route around district 12. Old Cray's presence slowly declined until he disappeared completely, replaced by Romulus Thread as new head peacekeeper.

A few locals from the Hob and their families simply went "missing". They weren't well enough known people for others to freak out about nor question over. Plus they were from the seam. It was easy to assume they died of starvation.

Then there were the coal miners. Conditions seemed to be getting worse by the day. Not to mention the lack of tools was a problem.

For some reason tools broke or vanished into thin air. Some people weren't granted any since there wasn't enough and without the tools there was no use in trying to mine. It was impossible. But people did it anyway. Using their hands or whatever else they could find because if you couldn't or didn't dig up coal that day it was no money for you which meant no food on the table.

Nothing could be done about it. District 12 usually got new shipments of tools every six months but when that mark came around there was nothing of the sorts.

Now it's a first come first serve. A system I absolutely loath. Because 1. It isn't fair. And 2. It results in Gale leaving extra early in the mornings.

The lack of tools and tool shipments only added on to the suspicion and shortages.

Resources here are slowly but surly decreasing little by little.

I hadn't noticed anything like this until one afternoon.

It was when Peeta and I were hanging out (something we did much more often now) at his house. This one particular day we (as in Peeta) decided to get to know each other a bit better so we can "improve our act of love".

It lead to me lounging on one of the couches pushed back against the wall in his art studio room, talking about meaningless things while he painted.

"Alright. Off the topic of food now please."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Ask me another 'what is your favorite' question then."

"Nope. It's your turn."

"I don't know." I sigh heavily, racking my brains. "Um…what's your favorite color?"

He brings the brush away from his canvas, thinking it over. "Orange." Peeta finally decids after a second.

"Orange?"

"Yeah. Like the sunset. What about you?"

A small smile plays on the edge of my lips. "Green," I answer, closing my eyes.

There's a moment of silence from him which stretches on long enough for me to reopen my eyes. "Peeta?" I question.

"Does Gale know that?" he asks quietly after a second.

"Know what?"

"Your favorite color. Or any of the other stuff we just talked about." He meets my eyes with caution. "I mean does he _really_ know you because if he doesn't even know the answer to these questions do you really-"

My face hardens. "I'm not getting into this right now Peeta. Gale and I are none of your concern and how well we know each other is personal."

"I'm just saying Katniss does he _even_ know your favorite color? Answer me that."

I open my mouth to reply yes but something hits me. _Does he?_ I mean we know each other like the back of our hand physically and emotionally but does Gale _really_ know me. My interests.

We talk all the time. He'll be able to tell you my hopes, dreams, fears as will I. He'll be able to say, with confidence, that if I don't like the taste of something my nose scrunches up.

If I'm being nice to someone I hate my left hand twitches a few times.

And if I'm really hot I begin to sigh and huff frequently.

Sure the fact that he knows those things are great. Yet, does he even know my favorite color or food or season?

I know his. It used to be blue but over the years I've noticed its changed to red. He really loves hot chocolate and squirrel together. And Gale claims his favorite season is winter becausethen he can wrap me in his arms when I'm cold and never let go but I have the sneaking suspicion he just said that.

I don't think he even has a favorite season and if he does then it would definitely be spring, not winter.

All this fills my brain in a matter of seconds. Question after Question. Doubt after doubt.

Fortunately a scream saves me from answering.

The screech was horrid. A mix of anger and desperation.

In an instant I'm flying out the door with the boy with the bread at my heels.

We come to a halt at the sight in front of us.

Haymitch walks around in circles tossing around a metal pipe in his hands and cursing up at the sky.

"Haymitch!" I start, striding towards him. "_What_ are you doing?"

He begins swinging the rod before stumbling over to the broken fountain in the Victors Village square and banging the pipe against it.

When shards of metal from the fountain go flying all over the place Peeta and I take off to our mentor.

* * *

><p>It took us forever to restrain him. Eventually I was forced to knock him out.<p>

Throughout the whole process though I was finally able to catch on to what he was ranting about.

There was no more liquor. Not just him but all of district 12 had run out.

It seemed to click then. The tools, Haymitch's alcohol, even the flour for bread making at Peeta's family bakery had been cut short.

I went home that night with problems invading my mind.

* * *

><p>That was weeks ago.<p>

Everything was going great between Gale and I (despit Peeta's disagreement) then…but it's not then anymore. It's now.

And right now it's Sunday and I'm sitting at our spot, bow in hand, with no Gale.

I close my eyes as a small breeze rides through the air, rushing across my face.

To my delight the cold is beginning to whither away

_Just like Gale's presence._ I think bitterly.

The past two week my boyfriend seems like a man from my past but a ghost in my present.

In other words he's been closed off.

We've barely talked. He zones out a lot. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me. I've been brushed off plenty of times during this time span. And it's like he always has something else on his mind to which he's busy with and is more important than all.

I don't want to sound obsessive. I'm not that kind of girlfriend, but when he distances himself from everyone not just me, I start to worry.

At first I thought it was something he was having trouble with so I didn't say anything. I didn't expect anything, except maybe he tell me what the problem was. He didn't.

As time wore on I grew frustrated. I went through a small faze where I thought he was going to break up with me. That option quickly ruled itself out though once I found out he was doing the same thing with his friends and family. More so them than me.

I remember going over to the Hawthorne's one day and Vick ranting about how Gale only speaks to me now and spends all his time at my place (adding the 'no offense' to myself at the end of his speech of course) which even that wasn't entirely true.

Then on half day (a day once a week where miners only work until lunch time then are relieved of duty so they have the rest of the day to themselves) a pair of his buddies from the mines were searching for him at The Hob after their shift.

They claimed Gale had been showing up to work but would disappear right after. They said he seemed distance lately.

It was then I moved from aggravation to worry.

I tried desperately to reconnect with him. To get him to tell me what was wrong but it was like he didn't even hear me.

Last night was the last straw.

He's avoided, ignored, and ultimately left everyone.

But I never actually thought he would forget them. Especially me.

So I sit here with bags under my eyes, my voice scratched from screaming, body sore from thrashing, and hands still shaking with fear while I recall the images which have been permanently implanted in my mind as of last night.

The terrors did their fair share. Partly because the games caused them and partly because Gale never showed the night before, allowing the dreams to enter my mind.

Even now-as I come to the conclusion that he isn't showing up- did he forget that it's our day in which he's ditched for who knows what.

_Screw worry I'm pissed._

With a huff I scramble to my feet, stomping my way through the woods and shooting down everything in my path.

* * *

><p>It took me two hours to vent out my anger. A few squirrels and trees being the victim before I left for district 12.<p>

It's like I'm on a train ride of emotions. Every second my feelings change and its freaking annoying.

Instead of fury I've been injected with a sense of hurt now.

_What is up with me? I'm a complete mess._

Sighing I quicken my pace to the Victors Village after making a short detour at The Hob.

Luck doesn't seem to be on my side though as all other forces turn against me the moment I'm just yards away from home.

A movement from the side catches my attention and I glance over which only leads to a double take.

I resist the urge to allow my jaw to drop as I witness that veryboyfriend of mine stepping out of Haymitch's front door looking more refreshed than ever.

I hadn't realized my body came to a screeching halt until Gale's eyes meet mine from across the small square. With just one look all that needs to be said is told.

Events from before come rushing at me and I glare at him, continuing on.

The hunter seems to have other plans though.

"Catnip!" Gale calls, rushing towards me with guilt clearly lacing his voice. "Catnip wait! I know-"

"Don't," I snarl viciously, yanking my hand away from his grip and desperately marching my way up the steps to my house with Gale on my heels. "Just don't."

His apologies are lost causes as I slam the door in his face.

Unfortunately-not to my knowledge-I had another party waiting for me on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm so so so so so so<em>so<em> sorry that this chapter is total crap, really choppy, and just overall kinds of bleh but it was just a filler.**

** NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR SHIT WILL BE GOING DOWN SO FAR THAT EVEN FREAKING TARTARUS WILL BE LIKE "BISH WHET?"! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Game Has Been Set

**Chapter 13: The Game Has Been Set.**

There are many times in my life where I simply want to forget about some particular moments.

Like the time I was forced to help my mother with her work when I was six-there was so much blood. Or at age 9 when the school tried take us down into the mines causing me to freak out.

I wish I could forget my father dying and the time I caught Gale making out with another girl during that awkward stage where we weren't sure if we liked each other in that way or not. Then the games. I especially yearn every day for me to simply wake up with no recollection of that horrid arena.

Unfortunately the list goes on and on. Building another piece to the tower. Stacking moment after moment on top of each other, creating some sort of internal hell and allowing me to fall even deeper into it with every event which takes place that I want to forget.

Like this one. And just like all the other ones it causes me to plummet farther into my hole.

I suck in a breath as Venia plucks another hair from my eyebrows using her monstrous pink bedazzled tweezers. "Honestly honey, how do you deal with these…these…_hairy beasts_!"

"At least she didn't cut her hair," Flavius sings, practically dancing around the room with joy since-for once-I actually took an order from him.

Venia shakes her head, sighing dreamily. "Why can't we just rip'em off and tattoo new ones on? Then you won't have to ever worry about plucking! And as a bonus they will look absolutely _fabulous_! Maybe we could do that…I'm sure Cinna would get over it…"

"No!" I object immediately. "Um…Cinna really wouldn't want that. Plus I'm pretty sure Peeta doesn't like that style very much. No offense."

The three prep team members smile. Aw's go around the room.

"Always wanting to make your man happy Katniss? Oh! You two are so cute!" Octavia squeals.

I plaster on a fake grin. "Yeah…sure."

I close my eyes as the three continue on with their normal chattering about all things Capitol trending topics at the moment.

Desperately, I attempt to ignore the complaints about how I haven't been taking care of myself well enough.

Instead I focus on using great effort to not flinch back with every strand of hair on my head that's tugged, or each nail which is being clipped and trimmed to perfection, or the singled body hairs which are ripped/shaved off my body.

I already feel way to exposed. It's only a matter of time where I gain the sense of being a naked chicken. Unfortunately that feeling is already creeping around the corner.

The clock drags on for entirety as I go through different parts of pampering.

First bathing using all sorts of soaps with other liquids I couldn't categorize if my life depended on it.

Then removing all hair, making my skin so unimaginable silky, and covering any rough cunning edge I have in order for me to appear the sweet innocent girl I'm not.

It's a relief when I'm meet with the phase of makeup and hairdo because at least that doesn't cause pain.

Luckily the last part doesn't take as long seeing as how they're going for a natural look.

With one last light stroke of a brush on my cheek the prep team steps back with wild grins, looking me over.

Octavia tears up. "I just can't believe you're getting married!"

I go for a smile but it comes out weak.

Fortunately today's not my wedding day. It's only the day where I try on dresses for all of the capitol, so they can vote on which one I should wear.

I think this will be the death of me.

* * *

><p>Dress after dress. Material after material. Shape after shape. It all flies by in my eyes, through my hands, and up and over my body.<p>

Only a portion of the wedding dresses brought here today will be shown on television which leaves me to try on more crap than is needed.

Currently the cameras and camera men are set up all around my living room, zooming in on my face or what I'm wearing. I giggle and smile, claiming how much I love it and that I'll never know how people are going to choose.

My mother vigorously works around the kitchen, desperate to please everyone with treats. Cinna has assured her enough times that it's not needed but she keeps insisting.

Haymitch simply leans on the door frame, away from the people, giving me sad smiles or half-hearted smug smirks.

At least someone feels my pain.

Effie continues to scold my mentor about how rude he's being with not joining the rest of us. What surprises me the most though is that the escort is able to simultaneously pester over how I walk, twirl, and the way I lay the dresses out which have long skirts.

Flavius, Venia, and Octavia sit on the couch, bouncing with their every move. They talk excitedly with each other in between times where I come out, with a new dress on, allowing them and my stylist to judge whether or not the clothing should be put on camera.

Then there's Cinna who stands to the side, nodding or shaking his head as the verdict, occasionally helping me put on a dress.

It's past lunch time now. I've been playing dress up for hours on end.

I stand awkwardly in front of my prep team while they examine me head to toe in the 30 millionth piece of Capital property I've tired on.

"No." Three voices, one reply.

Flavius claps his hands loudly. "Next!"

I sigh, my gaze landing on Cinna.

He shakes his head, throwing me a 'sorry' look, indicating the damn thing isn't right for camera.

Turning around I stomp my way back to the changing room, ripping it off and kicking my heels to the side immediately.

_This is ridiculous!_

In a flash I already have the next dress on, this time not bothering to put the shoes back on or look in the mirror.

I resist the urge to snap at everyone when I come back out with all eyes directed at me.

I barley get five feet away from the door before earning a response from Flavius.

"Absolutely not! It's appalling! I can't believe they put something like that in this collection. I mean she's a Victor not just some normal citizen off the street."

I flare with anger at his words causing Haymitch to rush over before I could lung at the Capital person.

My mentor places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Now now. Let's not overstep our boundaries. I'm sure it was a mistake."

"Yes," Cinna pipes up. "It's not a big deal at all. Venia, Octavia, what do you think?"

"Boring."

"Not fit for someone of your status."

My stylist sighs. "I must agree. It doesn't have enough…dazzle to it. We just won't include it in the showing. How about we move on now?"

Everyone nods in agreement. Haymitch steps back as Cinna comes to me, murmuring, "Don't listen to them. They're too spoiled to see natural beauty."

I frown at his words. _Is the dress that bad? Or is it only horrible to them? I don't get it._

My questions, although, are instantly answered the moment I go back to the room and in front of the full length mirror.

The dress is gorgeous. It's simple, yet elegant. Beautiful in a way Capitol's people wouldn't understand.

They like big grand things. They would never notice the small beautiful things.

I can see where Flavius is coming from. To them, this gown is plain, maybe even ugly. But to me, if I were getting married on my own free will and I had money (which I do) to spend; this would be the exact dress I would get.

The two straps are made up of a beautiful designed lace which travels down my back and chest into a v-neck before spreading over the silk material of the gown. The top hugs me tightly, but not suffocating me all the way down to my hips and enhancing my curves.

Unlike most of the others this skirt doesn't flare out like the rest. Instead the soft material flows down my legs, rippling like waves at my every movement and shinning as if the sun hit it at just the right moment every single second. The same lace travels all the way down, adding a tad bit of edginess to complete it all.

The gown isn't exactly pure white but just the slightest off allowing my skin to almost radiate some sort of glow with my eyes popping out, shining brightly as well.

Were my hair in a braided bun all would be my dream. Screw that damn vail or whatever.

"You look beautiful," a voice murmurs breathlessly from behind.

I jump a little, startled by the sudden noise.

Shaking my head I look down. "I really like it…it's perfect."

"Then why don't you wear it?"

"I can't. It's too _plain_ for them."

"Well then they're utter bullshit."

Biting my lip I hold back a laugh and instead settle for a small grin.

Finally meeting those striking grey eyes through the mirror I give in, not caring about the last two weeks. Not giving a damn that he ditched me last night and this morning.

"Come here," I command lightly, reaching my hand back.

He takes it, anchoring himself to me from behind and snaking his arms around my waist, head resting on my shoulder.

I'm to tired to fight. To tired to question his motives. To lazy to speak anything above a flying soft, whisper.

"What are you doing back so early?"

Gale offers a lingering kiss to the side of my head. "Didn't you hear? Capitol's people and camera crewmen are here. We get a free half day for this special occasion," he tells me jokingly, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Mmmm. And how did you end up here?"

Gale nibbles my ear. "I could practically hear you screaming your head off in agony from the mines."

Scoffing with disbelief I rephrase my question. "I meant in here. In this room. How'd you get in?"

He shrugs. "I snuck past everyone…except Cinna…and Haymitch…and your mother…and I think maybe one of the camera men. Doesn't matter though." His hands start traveling up to the straps of the dress mischievously. "We can just tell everyone I was helping you undress."

Not being able to hold it back any further I laugh, smacking Gale on the shoulder and shoving him away.

"Shut up! And get out. They're going to be wondering where I am soon."

"Let them wonder. We don't owe them anything!"

I shake my head. "Gale-"

"No." He rushes to me, cradling my face in his hands. "No, Katniss. I'm right. You don't owe them shit. If anything they should be doing things for you. Not the other way around."

I open my mouth to respond but he continues.

"Look, I know I've been really distant lately and I'm so undeniably sorry about that but, baby, you have to see that now is the time to strike back. To-to take down the-"

My eyes widen. I instantly cut him off, slamming my finger to his lips, shushing him "Gale! _What_ are you doing?! We can't talk about this now!"

He grabs my hands bringing them down to my side's. "Then when?!"

"Soon! I swear!" I whisper shout. "But right now is not a good time! What are you!? Suicidal!? There are cameras _everywhere_!"

"Why not now?! Who cares if they hear us? We're gonna take them down anyway. Don't you want that or-"

"Oh no. Don't turn this around because Gale you know better than anyone that I do 'want this'. So I rather not talk about my loyalty to us and discuss _you._ Where have you been Gale?! I've barley seen you the last two damn weeks and now all of a sudden you're here, talking about you know what!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well that's not good enough! I want an explanation, Hawthorne!"

"Yeah and I want to be able to kiss you in public but we don't always get what we want!"

I throw my arms in exasperation. "You know what, this is stupid! Just leave Gale! I need to change."

Turning my back on him he snatches my arm, spinning me back round to face him.

Gale sighs tiredly, seemingly having to have given up. With his voice lowered he speaks, "You know what's stupid, Katniss Everdeen? Us. Fighting. I'm sick of it."

"Oh, and what do you expect us to do? Break up?"

"No, damn it. Of course not. Think about it a little Catnip. I mean why are we even fighting?"

I shift weight between my feet, eyes darting away from his. I shrug.

Gale pulls me to him, turning me so I'm facing the mirror with him behind me. "Exactly. Let's just drop everything, okay?"

My boyfriend gets a slow nod in agreement.

"Good. Now before you freak out no I didn't spend any money, but I _do_ have something for you."

I frown slightly as he reaches back into his pocket to pull out a silver chain with a bronze ring dangling from the end of it.

"Gale-"

"No. I'm giving this to you whether you want it or not." Delicately he pulls the long necklace over my head so the ring rests just down below my breasts.

"It was my father's," he tells me quietly. "He gave it to my mother. She had it for a while until I turned 18 then gave to me. Told me to pass it on to a girl I'll always love." He kisses my shoulder lovingly. "The ring has been supposedly handed down to each eldest male of the Hawthorne family, then given to whoever he marries as a sign of love, loyalty, and commitment. I added the chain since I knew you wouldn't be able to wear it on your finger.

"Catnip this isn't a proposal. I know you're not ready for that and now definitely isn't the right time. But it's a promise. A promise from me to you that I have a plan and I'm going to make everything good for us. You'll see."

Squeezing my eyes shut I will myself not to cry as I grip the ring tightly in my hand, holding onto it for dear life.

Letting out a cool unsteady breath I turn to look at Gale and shake my head in awe and disbelief.

"I love you so much Gale Hawthorne."

He smiles gently down at me, taking my face in his hands once more. "I love you so much Ms. Katniss Everdeen."

And all at once his lips connect with mine.

* * *

><p>I can still see his cold calculating eyes.<p>

I can feel the ghostly shiver up my spine as the words left his mouth.

Hear the clack of his dress shoes while he walked, with confidence, to the podium.

Taste the blood in his mouth from the poison he consumes.

Smell the stench of white roses which he reeks of.

But most of all I can still feel the desire to die. To wither away into nothingness. To fall in a black abyss. To leave, escape, everything.

If only I actually could.

Because now, the Capitol has taken even that away from me.

And for what?

A few berries?

Or because I've loved and rebelled?

**One Hour Before**

"What do you think this is about? My pictures aren't supposed to air until tomorrow night." I lean over, whispering in Prim's ear.

She shrugs. "Maybe they're ahead of schedule."

"Maybe," I reply, but I feel it's more for my benefit and reassurance than anything else.

Maybe.

Maybe nothing is wrong. Maybe they already have the presentation ready.

Maybe.

I have a sickening sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach though that says otherwise.

My sister came home early today with the news from her teacher that there's supposedly a mandatory programming tonight.

So here we sit-capital's people gone-waiting for Caesar Flickermen to finish his useless announcements about foods, fashion, and money.

_Just get on with it already!_

In an instant he's there.

President Snow.

Walking across stage with a snaking smile on his face and a small boy in a suit, carrying a pillow with an envelope trailing behind.

He steps up to the microphone and takes a minute of absolute silence to study us all in the crowd and through the camera.

Finally though, he speaks. "I am here to announce-" he booms through the room, talking in that slow smug way. "The reapings of this year's Quarter Quell!"

Cheers, hollers, hoots, go around the audience in the Capitol.

Snow smiles, dipping his hand down to take the card from the little boy. Slowly, he opens it. Every crack and rustling noise from the paper echoing.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, only _one_ male…or _one_ female, from each district, will be reaped from their existing pool of victors.

"And whichever lone Victor may be chosen, an opposite sex family member of theirs shall be reaped along side them to determine the picking of the second tribute. Those Victor's who fail to supply any living relatives will be paired with a citizen between the ages of 12 and 18 as their district partner."

For a second.

Just for a second…I forget me. I forget my name, my home, my family, even Gale.

I lose all sense of clarity as President Snow's words force a blow so powerful an ocean could move, a storm could strike, and the world could become soundless as death presents itself in its true form. A blow so vicious my body forgets to breathe.

Only one thought runs though my mind.

And it's not that I could potentially be going back into the arena. Or that now Gale, Vick, and Rory are also at risk.

It's not the fact that even if I'm not chosen to be the one Victor of district 12 to go in it will either be Peeta and one of his family members or Haymich and some other random tribute from here.

No.

What replay's through my mind is something much deeper.

The rules have been set.

The board has been drawn.

The pawns-us-have been decided and modified to best fit.

And the game has begun…with President Snow as controller.

_He's out to get us._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who voted. The response was…I don't know…amazing, beautiful, astonishing. I honestly hadn't expected such a huge response but I got one anyway and I just cannot express to you how much that means to me! So…I wanted to, again, thank all of you who have followed, favorited (I don't think that's a word but oh well), and reviewed this story.<strong>

**Also a special shout out to love. eat. write. for your amazing suggestion (which I used) of how I should do the reaping. You're awesome. And, um, yeah.**

**Peace.**

**P.S. I know the beginning of this chapter is kinda bad and boring but I had to get through it somehow.**


	15. Chapter 14: Thank You Peeta Mellark

**Chapter 14: Thank You Peeta Mellark.**

My body lurches forward as if I'm about to throw up.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!_

Mother lets out a small shriek in horror. Prim buries her head in her hands.

At once the world spins out of control. I can't see. I can't breath. I've lost all sense of humanity to the words which have slithered through President Snow's poisoned lips.

The living room seems to be closing in on me. The flames of our fire appear to be too hot as sweat glides down my forehead.

Letting out a small moan in aggravation and pain I grab my hair, tugging roughly at the brown roots of it.

I suddenly feel everything. The warmth within bodies. The creek of wood at the slightest movement. The puff of breathing air. I can sense, hear, every single atom which make up earth.

The feeling is all just to much.

With numbed limbs I force my body up, grabbing nothing but my broken heart and starting out the door.

The second I step out into the sweeping cold during the dead of night a dark void surrounds me. The tip of its clutches just barely reaching my body. And with one touch, one tug, it takes me into its arms until all is blackness.

And I am gone.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much after that.<p>

Other than crashing glass, and broken wood. Dismissed pain within my hands. Ache across my body. And a mind so crumbled I don't understand how I'm holding on.

I don't remember talking to Haymitch. Or what I said. Or what deal or oath was passed between us if any. All I know is that I can still feel the burning sensation of raw liquid sliding down my throat and I certainly did not get that liquor from anywhere else other than my mentor's hell hole of a house.

Flashing muddled visions of The Hob and parts of district 12 smear across my memory. The scent of wet dog mixed with sewage filters through my nose at some point before disappearing and clashing with the intoxicating smell of warm baking bread.

A few shouting voices slip past my ears but I don't pay them much mind...at least I don't think I do.

For hours upon hours my mind and body wonder. The last thing I remember is someone calling out my name in question before I collapsed against the cobbled stone floor.

* * *

><p>With a groan I come to, my eyes just slightly opening. I vaguely hear muffled voices but discard them quickly once I take in my surroundings.<p>

Messy is the first word which comes to mind while looking at the tiny bedroom.

Clothes, food, and other crap are thrown carelessly to the dulled red carpet. On the wall to the left hangs some sort of metals and a broken disassembled gun in a glass case. There's not much to see other than a small bed in the corner and dresser to the side.

A large thin blanket covers me as I lay on a ratty old red, green, and bright yellow couch. Strings from the fabric springing out at the seams.

Suddenly light floods the room once the door across from me opens.

A tall slender figure stands in the door frame. "Oh, thank God. You're up," the man comments, quickly entering and slamming the rectangular piece of wood shut with his foot.

Squinting my eyes I catch a glimpse of that well known fiery red hair. "Darius?" I croak, struggling to sit up. "What the hell..."

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything." The peacekeeper drops down to the floor next to the couch and myself. "Care to explain?"

A wave of panic washes over me. "What are you talking about? How did I get here?"

His eyebrows furrow in concern. "You're in part of the Justice Building where peacekeepers live. The dorm section. I found you passed out by the town square while doing my rounds last night. I tried to take you home or to Gale's, even that Mellark boys house but you freaked out every time. I wasn't just gonna leave you there so I brought you back here. By the way did you know you weigh a lot more than you look?"

"What? I-I still don't understand. Do you know what happened to me last night? Did I do anything?"

Darius shakes his head. "I'm the wrong person to be asking. I found you that's all. What's the last thing you remember?"

I close my eyes, racking my brain for any sort of information. "I don't know. I completely blacked out after the-" Cutting myself off I freeze.

"After the what?"

_Oh, no._ With wide eyes I jump off the couch, grabbing my boots from the floor and proceeding to hop around like an idiot to get them on. "Look, I really need to leave!"

The peacekeeper stands, brushing off his hands. "Whatever you say. But I'm going to have to sneak you out. It doesn't exactly look good for you to be seen coming out of here."

"That's fine," I rush out. "What time is it?"

"Freaking early that's what."

"Darius!"

The young man holds his hands up defensively. "Right, sorry. It's around 5, 5:30. The rest of the peacekeepers are about to head out for the day since mining work starts soon."

"Okay. That's fine. Just get me out of here!"

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly easy for us to sneak out of the Justice Building undetected.<p>

After a quick thank you out of gratitude we parted ways immediately, allowing me to begin my race.

I don't know how I look but I imagine its close to the image of a maniac with the alarmed expressions I receive while running through town.

All I know is that my hair is a mess. The braid taking shape of a deformed mass nest with strands sticking up every which way. My clothes are wrinkled in the most oddest places and I might have my boots on the wrong feet.

Nonetheless I make it to the house just in time.

I burst through the door with a windy gust.

"Ahhh sweetheart. So nice to see you again!" Haymitch throws his arms up, drink in hand, with a sloppy grin on his face.

I glare slightly, striding over to where he sits at the kitchen bar and snatching the liquor bottle from his grasp. "Forget any and all conversation we've had in the last 24 hours. None of that matters now. I don't remember any of it and I don't think I want to."

I take a swig of the raw liquid before plopping down on the filthy living room chair.

Haymitch spins around on his bar stool to face me. He grabs another drink. "Don't remember anything, huh? Well I'm not surprised. Your head didn't seem quite screwed on right last night. So what do you want to talk about-"

"The Quarter Quell," I answer quietly. My gaze flutters away from his, staring at nothing. "I think we both know what's going to happen."

"And what's that sweetheart?"

I nod as if to accept it myself. "That I'm going back into that arena. That the reaping is going to be rigged if I don't. And if someone were to volunteer to take my place President Snow would make sure everyone dies. He would make me suffer more."

"I see you've figured it out."

"In some ways more than others." I shake my head in disbelief, drowning half the bottle. "It's not that I'm worried about me going back into that arena though. I'm concerned about who goes _with_ me."

"And now we hit the deep stuff."

I lean forward in the chair. "It has to be another family of the opposite sex which means Rory, Vick, or-" I swallow. "Or Gale. Maybe we try to get the word out about them not actually being my real cousins then-"

"Then what?" Haymitch interrupts with a roll of his eyes. "They all of a suddenly believe you and a random boy from district 12 will go in with you? How do you think that's going to work out?"

He gets silence in reply.

"Exactly. Besides that Gale of yours is to...what is the word? _Attractive_. The moment you tell everyone the truth is the moment you two will let your guard down. Before you know it the cameras will be catching some pretty damn suspicious behavior between you love birds. Telling the truth will only jeopardize the act with Peeta and _that act _is the only thing keeping you alive right now."

I sigh tiredly, rubbing my temples.

I can't tell Gale I'm going into those games. That my fate has already been decided for me. If he knows then all hell could break loose.

Instead I'll do what I always do in hard situations like these. Ignore it. I'll stay oblivious to the fact that one of the Hawthorne family members are going into that arena with me.

"It's all just messed up isn't it Haymitch?" I comment softly. "What do I do?"

My mentor flares his arms out in a wide gesture. "Expect the unexpected. There's not much we _can _do sweetheart. Just keep up the act. Be in love. Be innocent, girly, maybe even a little helpless now that you've received this news. Do what the Captiol wants to see from you. When it's time to change you'll know...scratch that you won't know. When the time comes I'll just go ahead and tell you."

"Tell you what?" Peeta interjects harshly, appearing in the door way with an empty box in hand.

Haymitch and I exchange a look, both not willing to spill anything. Not that there's much to say.

The boy with the bread quickly shakes his head in annoyance at our lack of response. "You know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is getting rid of this." He holds up a bottle of liquor before beginning to throw all containers of the drink into his box.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing boy!" Haymitch protests, watching as Peeta viciously throws bottle after bottle away.

"I'm doing this for your own good. We need to focus. Whether you like it or not one of us is going back into those games and I don't know about you but I want to be prepared." He strides over snatching the alcohol from me much to my dismay. "So I rather not have two _drunks_ on my hands."

Our mentor holds back his anger, instead going for a mocking approach. "And what do you expect us to do, _Mellark_?"

"Train."

"Like the careers?" I sputter.

He turns to me, giving me a hard look. "Yes. Train. Just like the careers. It's the only way. We start tomorrow. Meet me in Victor Village square bright and early. I also got Effie to send recordings of the living Victor's games. We _will_ watch all of them and we _will_ study them. That's final."

With his last words hanging in the air the boy with the bread storms out, alcohol in hand.

Haymitch and I exchange a look. He raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You two better start getting buddy buddy again! Do as I said. Go! Get out of here!"

Sighing heavily I run out, calling after the baker. "Wait, Peeta!"

Catching up to him I bump his side with mine. "Hey."

A look of absolute surprise overcomes his face, his anger seeming to have already fizzled out. "O-oh. H-hey Katniss. I didn't think you'd come after me. You're not mad?"

Biting back a snarky comment I shrug. "You gotta do what you gotta do. I get it."

"Yeah. I guess."

A wall of awkward silence stretches between us as we walk and I resist the urge to ditch.

In an effort to ease the tension between us I try to occupy my arms which hang loosely by my sides by wrapping them around myself. Conveniently a small gust of cool wind flows by.

"Are you cold?"

My head snaps to side where he walks before averting my gaze once more. "What? Oh, no. No I'm fine."

Another unbearable blanket of silence falls over us for a few minutes more.

Until finally Peeta speaks up in a slightly hushed tone, "What are you thinking right now?"

_That I want to get away from you._

"That...its just a lot to take in, you know? I never thought by age 17 my life would be like _this._"

"You mean by 16. You're not 17 yet."

I give him a look. "How do you know?"

"Because I have it marked down. Your birthdays not until May 8th. That's still 2 weeks away."

Mumbling under my breath my eyes roll. "Close enough."

"But not quite."

"What's your problem?" I shoot back somewhat defensively.

The baker shrugs nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just trying to savior the few moments where I'm older than you."

We come to a halt just outside his family's business.

Peeta turns to face me with a look of piercing seriousness. "Listen, I'm not going to let you go back into those games."

"Peeta-"

"I'm not. I'll go in for you if you get picked and don't you dare think about volunteering because I won't have it."

"Then why train?"

"Because." He lets out a big breath. "You and Haymitch keep secrets. I know that. But I also know that Haymitch keeps even more information not just from me but from you also and I just have this sinking feeling that things are going to go wrong. That's why we have to at least be a little prepared."

"Wait-"

My words soon die in my throat though as he makes a move to go up the steps of the bakery.

Before I can approve of my actions I'm stopping Peeta, pulling him into a bone crushing hug and causing him to drop the box in the process.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear before pulling back, giving him one last look, and turning my back on him.

I didn't thank him for the reasons he thinks. He's probably assumed I just did that because of the effort he's making to ensure I don't get into any sort of danger but that's far from the reason why I showed him the graduate I did.

I thanked him for his kindness, his sweetness, his positivity in a dark situation. I thanked him for his beautiful words and his stubbornness when it came to never giving up on me, for always having faith and believing we can conquer anything with the power of conviction.

I thanked him because it might be the last thing I'll be able to say to Peeta Mellark that won't be a lie or purely business concerning the games.

But further more-even though the games are about 3 and a half months away- I thanked him as a replacement for my last passing words given to the boy with the bread before I die in the Quarter Quell.

I didn't want the last genuine thing I say to him to be in Captiol.

So I thanked him.

It's like the goodbye before the actual goodbye.

Goodbye to the boy with the bread.

Goodbye to Peeta Mellark.


	16. Chapter 15: Rose

**Chapter 15: Rose.**

A large glass of beer slams down against the wooded counter making me jump.

"So!" Darius announces loudly pulling out the stool next to mine to take a seat. "I think," He sways a bit, pointing a lazy finger at me. "That you owe me…for this is morning."

The peacekeeper leans in a little to close for comfort, his nose practically touching mine. "Cat-" He smacks his lips together mockingly. "Nip."

"And _I_ think." Pushing him back he falls against the counter with a sloppy grin. "That you're drunk. Go home Darius."

"But last night was so fun!" he wines. "Like-like-like a sleep over!"

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?" I suggest, changing the subject.

He throws his arms up in childish excitement. "It's never to early!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Now…I have a demanding…_suggestion_ for you!" The red head abruptly turns serious. "You see. The thing is, since you owe me now you'll have to do something."

"Yes, Darius. That's usually the case. Now what do you want?"

"Well! I have an idea of what you could do for me and if you do do it you'll be free from my debt! Don't worry. It's only a little itty bitty favor." He makes a squishing motion with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Fine," I agree, deciding to humor him. "What is it?"

"You have to let me kiss you and then give me one of your squirrels there."

I glance down at my game bag where a collection of small animals lie, all of which I plan on trading for or giving to a few families I know.

"I don't think so Darius. I'll make it up to you somehow, just not like that. Thank you for the offer though." Standing I grab the bag, placing a few coins on the bar for the meal I ordered.

"What are we talking about again?"

I roll my eyes at the drunken peacekeeper and call out a goodbye to Greasy Sae before leaving the Hob.

* * *

><p>I don't even get a mile away from the black market until I'm stopped again.<p>

"Hey Katniss!"

I look over my shoulder to see wisps of blonde hair charging towards me.

I nod at the girl as she comes up to my side and we continue to walk.

"What are you doing in town?" Madge asks.

"Just some trading."

"Right. Right. So…um, I saw your wedding dress photo shoot on T.V."

"Oh," I say, surprised they had gotten the pictures ready so quickly. "I thought they were going to show them tonight."

"No. It aired after the, uh, the announcement last night," she informs carefully, watching my reaction as she brings up the Quarter Quell.

"Of course they did."

"Look, Katniss. I'm so sorry. It isn't right for them to do this especially after…everything. If there's anything I can do to help, please, let me know."

Turning to face her I prepare to thank the mayor's daughter but the words which leave my lips don't match up with my intentions. "What the heck?"

Madge's expression turns bewildered. "W-what? Did I saysomething wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"No, no. It's not you. Look." I point towards the small dark headed seam girl playing around in a puddle. Madge and I exchange brief looks. "Come on."

"Posy!" Quickly jogging over to the little six year old I try to herd her away from the rain water.

"Katniss!" she giggles excitedly.

I bend down on my knees so I'm at least a little closer to her height. "Posy, what are you doing out here? Where are your bothers?"

"I ran away!"

"You ran away?" I ask slowly. "From Rory and-"

"Posy!"

My head snaps to the side where Vick comes sprinting towards us. "There you are!" he pants breathlessly. "Don't do that…again or I swear we're going to get in _so_ much trouble."

I clear my throat to grab the young boy's attention.

He looks to me with a nervous grin. "Oh, hey Katniss. Um, we just, uh, we were walking home from school."

"Uh, uh," I hum, unconvinced. "And where's Rory?"

Vick scratches the back of his head, cringing slightly as he answers. "He said he was going off somewhere and told us to go to the house."

"Where is this somewhere?"

"I don't know-"

"Hunting!

Vick's eyes widen and he clamps a hand over his sister's mouth. "We're sorry! Please don't tell mom. She'll kill us all if she knew we let him go!"

My gaze sharpens at the two children and I stand to my full height. "What?" I demand.

"Rory. He's going hunting."

"Yeah. I gathered that. I mean how long ago did he leave? Where is he planning on going once he gets there?"

"I-I don't know," Vick stutters. "He just left."

Letting out a frustrated puff of air I squeeze my eyes shut, pinching the bridge of my nose. My breathing comes to a slow deep pace as I attempt to not snap at the stupidity of this decision.

_Okay. Okay. It's fine. I can fix this._

"Katniss, are you mad at us?" Posy's sweet little voice sings innocently.

Reopening my eyes I give her a gentle smile. "No. Of course not. Madge would you mind taking the kids home while I go find Rory?"

"Sure. Back to theirs or yours?"

"Theirs. I'm sure Hazelle would just _love_ to hear all about their day."

* * *

><p>My trip was useless. I outskirted the whole of district 12 before finally coming to the conclusion that Rory had already gone into the woods.<p>

I really wish he didn't though because then he somehow found a way through the fence. Which means Rory could be walking through the woods at this very moment, maybe even lost or injured. He could have accidentally stepped in a snare or awoken some sleeping animal which most definitely would rip him apart.

The young Hawthorne has only been hunting once and that sure isn't enough times to be going in by yourself with next to no knowledge about how to navigate the place.

I know those woods like the back of my hand so I do have a chance in finding him, not to mention if I find his track it won'tbe to hard. Hopefully he hasn't stayed so far.

I'm consumed in my thoughts while heading over to an area of the fence where I can enter. Unfortunately that means I didn't hear the voices right away.

Not until I accidentally run into someone's lowered clothing line.

I swear, jerking back upon hitting the thick tight string with my forehead.

Going under it I make a move to start my walk again when my ears pick up on shouting.

"Get away from me! Let me go!"

"Shut up, boy! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"No-stop!"

The sound of Rory's voice sends me flying around one of the houses only to come face to face with the very boy himself along with a young man who is obviously from the Seam.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

I snatch Rory from the man's grasp, pushing him behind me protectively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The guy-who I hadn't noticed was in a mining uniform until now-scowls. "Trying to save this boy's life that's what! I saw him waking around here. It didn't take long for me to figure out what he was doing. He's planning on going beyond if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it, but that's no excuse for man handling him!"

"Well I wasn't going to just let himself get killed now was I!? Besides the little twit was giving me attitude!" He chuckles somewhat darkly. "I swear he's just like his brother. Stubborn, that's for sure."

I'm thrown off by the man's statement causing me to hesitate before replying. "You mean Gale?" I question.

The 20 something year old looks to us, squinting his eyes at me suspiciously. "Yeah. Him…wait, you're Katniss Everdeen."

"What of it?"

"Damn. I didn't know that. Thought you were just some weird girl not being able to mind her own business. My name's Ky. I'm a friend of Gale's from the mines. Look I didn't mean any trouble. I was just looking out for a Hawthorne."

"I don't need to be looked after! I'm not a child!" Rory shouts back, fuming.

I ignore him, placing my full attention on Ky. "It's fine. I was out trying to find him anyway so thank you."

"Anytime." The miner nods, saying a few things more before leaving the two of us.

Once out of sight I turn to Rory with a glare on my face.

"What do you think you were doing!? Going into the woods _alone_!? You'll get yourself killed!"

"Why do you care? We're not related or anything!"

"That may be but do you really think I would just let you go wonder off in the woods?"

"Well no one else will take me. Gale doesn't have enough time except on half days which doesn't even last that long and on Sunday which he spends with you!" Rory screams with to much anger in someone so young. "It isn't fair! I never get to see him anymore!"

I sigh tiredly, giving him a sad look. "Hey, I understand. Sometimes it feels like all he ever does is work in those damn mines but it's what has to be done. Rory, I know for a fact Gale would love to take you out hunting and he wants to so badly but you're right. There just isn't enough time. Believe it or not though I have absolutely nothing to do with my day."

"Oh?"

"It's the truth. Now I know I'm not your brother but I _am_ a better shot than him so I wouldn't mind taking you out a few times a week to show you how."

A spark of hope ignites in him and a small smile graces his face. "Wait, so does this mean we can go now!?"

I raise an eyebrow. "How about let's try to deal with your mom's wrath first and make sure you're not grounded for life _before_ we go around shooting things."

Rory groans throwing his head back. "You told my mother?"

"Well, no but she's going to find out. The sooner we get there the better."

"She's going to kill me." He sighs.

"Then it should be entertaining. Let's go." I ruffle his hair and push him along causing him to scowl at my actions. I resist the urge to laugh at the young boy.

Taking one last glance around though I freeze. It's unbelievable I hadn't noticed it earlier.

I don't know when or how this happened, why this…_thing_ is there but it is and it very well be reminding me of the death threats. Warning me to never let my guard down.

My gaze seems to fixate around the object placed in the plush grassy area between here and the fence. Everything else is numbed and blurry.

Just as I thought things were calming down _he_ always has to be there to remind me that he's in charge. That he has the power with the intention of controlling us all.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming," I answer distantly though my eyes stay solely glued to the single white rose.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next few chapters, including this one, are going to be fillers until the games which I'm EXTREMELY excited about! I'm trying not to rush right into the Quarter Quell just yet but it's hard to resist the urge… Anyway, depending on how things go I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of hours! If not it'll be up tomorrow morning.<strong>

**Thank you! :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Five Weeks Later

**Chapter 15: Five Weeks Later.**

The next five weeks are critical. Each morning Peeta forces Haymitch and I out of bed to train.

Our work varies with each day, but it always starts off with a 5 mile run around district 12. Then we practice shooting, knives, spears. Any weapon we can get our hands on we mold ourselves to become experienced with the tool.

We fill our time with hand to hand combat, crunches, squats, lifts, sprints, anything of the sort.

My mother puts us on a healthy diet to help us gain weight. Prim regulates our work out hour's. Haymitch tells us all he can about what to expect. I teach the boys how to handle a bow and arrow along with familiarizing them in types of plants and fruits. And Peeta. Well Peeta's become our motivator.

Every night we watch at least one re-cap of the previous games then watch them again, studying movements and technique, looking closer to the details.

Once again we still have no idea what to expect in this up coming arena. All I can do is suspect it'll be something more deadly than the last.

The thing I do know now though is that I'm about 100% sure Peeta has every intention of volunteering if I'm picked and Gale has convinced himself that it's not me going in but one of the boys.

Fortunately both of them have no clue that neither of those situations are going to happen.

_I won't let it._

A constant string of numbers snaps me out of my thoughts.

"One hundred and one, one hundred and two, one hundred and three, one hundred and four, one hundred and five, one hundred and si-"

"Oh, shut up! You're so full of it!" I pant, hands on knees, bent over.

Haymitch stops from his push-ups to glare at me. "Excuse you sweetheart but I _have_ been doing my work-out."

Wobbling over to the bottle of water I gulp it down. "No, you haven't. You thought I was you-know-who when I came around the corner then you started your exercise to make it look like you've been doing it this whole time!" I scold just in time for "you-know-who" to come back from the refilling his water jug.

Haymitch and I have a silent stare down.

He points a finger at me, whispering, "You better shut your dirty little mouth or I'll tell Peeta all about that time you were "going to the bathroom"."

I let out an aggravated huff of air. "Fine!"

"Hey!" the boy with the bread calls, walking over to us. "Are you guys almost done with your part of training?"

"Well I am but I don't know about Haymi-"

"I am."

"He hasn't even started yet," I quickly interject earning a glare from my mentor.

"You sold me out!"

Peeta quirks an eyebrow. I shrug in response. The baker shakes his head, dismissing our small dispute. "Whatever. Let's just move on. What do we have today?"

I grab the calender Prim made for us and hand it to him.

"Um, the warm up-we already did that. Well...most of us. Let's see..." He proceeds to read out loud our tasks for the day. "...then after that I want to work on knife throwing for about 2-3 hours and-"

"Well don't wear her out too much, will you?"

My head snaps to the entrance of Haymitch's basement (which we have successfully transformed into a gym) and my heart flutters at the sight I'm greeted with.

He leans against the door frame, arms crossed and even though he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular his gaze rests solely on me.

I melt a little on the inside.

"Oh look! Gale's here!" Haymitch announces, getting up from the floor. "Brake time everyone!"

Peeta turns to him with a blank face. "Good. You're here. So, I was thinking about starting with the basics then slowly working our way up to more advanced stuff. Of course, since it'll be the arena, I was also wondering if you could teach us how to make some bigger snares for larger...um targets."

The Hunter gives him a dumbfounded look. "Excuse me?"

I quickly jump in, my words directed at Peeta. "He doesn't exactly know what you're talking about-"

The blonde haired 17 year olds eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You haven't asked him yet?"

I glance in between the two boys somewhat nervously. "Well...no. It was just never brought up and I was waiting for the right moment."

"Wait, what do you need to ask me?"

Peeta turns to Gale, replying coolly. "We were all wondering-" He gestures towards Haymitch and I. "-if you would teach us how to make a few snares. As you know one of us is going back into the games and I want to be prepared. Plus it wouldn't hurt to learn a few more skills."

Way to put it out there.

Gale remains quiet, chewing on his bottom lip as he thinks it over. Until finally, "Which days would I teach you on?"

"Every Sunday."

"No," Gale declines flatly the same time I also object.

The boy with the bread gives us a look. "Why not?"

"Because," Haymitch answers loudly. "Sunday is their day or whatever! I wouldn't mess with that if I were you!"

Peeta sighs, irritated. "Fine. Then when?"

"I could come after work on half day-like today-and be here for a few hours. Then on Sunday's for only a portion of the day."

"Why not for the rest of the day on half day? Why only come for a few hours?"

Something flashes in Gale's eyes making his jaw clinch and I can tell he so badly wants to snap back at Peeta but manages to keep his cool. "Because," he starts. "I have a family and I'd like to spend time with them on half days."

Peeta shakes his head. "Right. Whatever. So, assuming that's when you'll come will you do us this favor?"

For a few moments we remain quite while my boyfriend silently debates with himself. "Sure. I'll do it. But on one condition. Katniss spends the rest of the day with me."

"Why? What are going to do?" Peeta asks bewildered.

Gale's eyes narrow dangerously, his gaze challenging. "That's my business."

"Actually, no it's not. It's all of ours and I want to know what you two will be doing if you take her away from something so important such as training."

"She's my girlfriend," he gets out through gritted teeth. "What do you think? I want to spend time with her."

"_I think_," Peeta draws, glaring at him. "That she shouldn't be spending her time doing absolute crap. Especially since the Quarter Quell is just around the corner."

Gale's posture has turned stiff, his hands twitching to find their way around Peeta's neck. "And I think, what we do is still none of your business."

"Well considering the fact that you're forcing her away from here this is a problem. Katniss needs to stay and finish training. That's the end of it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" my boyfriend snaps, making his way over to the blonde. "She's a freaking person not an object! If she wants to leave she can. You're not her father. You're not anything to her but some wimpy, pitiful, love-sick puppy who she feels sorry for! Back off, Mellark!"

Peeta stutters over his next words, desperately searching for a reply. "I-just-just- you're leaving! I have every right! It doesn't hurt for me to ask what you guys plan to do after this since she'll be skipping trainin-"

"Having sex! If you really want to know!" Gale replies sarcastically with the roll of his eyes.

Though Peeta doesn't seem to find it all that amusing because he bites back, "Oh, really? Is that what you're going to do? You're just going to throw that around like its nothin?! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" He turns to me, referring to a conversation we had a while back. "You see? To him, you're just his little toy-"

In a flash Gale's fist connects with Peeta's face and he falls to the side from the blow. Haymitch and I immediately rush over, standing in between the two boys.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MELLARK! You don't know shit! You don't know shit!" Gale lunges as if about to strike again but I push against him, forcing him back.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Hey!" Haymitch barks, giving us all dirty looks. "Everybody just shut up!"

Gale seethes with anger, glaring viciously towards Peeta over my head. Barely constricted rage wafting off of him in large quantities. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Stop!" I shout. My hands gently rest on his chest and I look up at him with pleading eyes. "Gale, please," I beg softly. "It isn't worth it. You need to cool off, okay? It doesn't matter. Just let it go."

My boyfriend's eyes narrow once more at the baker before letting out a sharp "Fine!" and storming out.

* * *

><p>Our walk through town remains silent.<p>

I itch to hold his hand but instead settle for the brief brush against one another.

Gale sighs, running a hand through his hair before finally deciding to break the tension. "So how much trouble am I in?"

I don't reply.

His eyes stare into my side but I don't acknowledge it. Out of the corner of my eye I spot him shake his head. "I'm really sorry Catnip."

"No, you're not," I speak up dryly.

"Yes-" Gale finally takes my hand, tugging us to a stop. "I am. I just…we never get to spend half day together so I wanted to surprise you but obviously it didn't turn out how I had planned. Katniss, I really do mean it. I'm sorry."

"And what about Peeta?"

He scowls slightly. "I have no sympathy for him. He got what he deserved if not enough."

I glance away, huffing at his response. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Because I hate him."

My gaze is stern as it returns back to Gale's. "Well I don't-"

A man with a wheel barrel hussles by between us, pulling us apart from our close proximity. "Sorry!"

A silent agreement passes between us and we begin walking through town again.

"I know," Gale replies, picking up from where we left off. "And I still don't get why. He forced you into a fake relationship. He's taken everything from us. He's the one that started it all. If it weren't for him you wouldn't have thought of the berries and a death threat wouldn't be hanging over our heads."

"Gale, it's not his fault we got thrown into the games though. It's not his fault that the world is the way it is today and that's why the berries had such an impact. All he did was fall in love with me-"

"And that's exactly why I hate him. I'll give you that okay? That going into the games wasn't his fault and _maybe_…he could only be _partly_ blamed for the whole rest of this mess but that doesn't change the fact that he loves you and is allowed to show it in front of everyone. Catnip, you have to understand that I have nothing against Peeta personally."

I give him a look.

"Okay, that may not be true. But I can assure you that if you were in the same situation with any other guy…I'd hate him to…no matter who he is."

"Then the least you could do is act civil."

"I can _try_, but nothing else."

Accepting the fact that that's all I'm getting out of him I allow the subject to drop.

We continue to stroll through town without a care in the world for once before we eventually circle all the way around through the Seam neighborhood.

With my old home only a few houses away by now I let myself wonder through memory lane.

A thought abruptly springs to mind.

"You know what I just remembered?"

"Mmmm?"

"That it's been three weeks since my birthday."

Gale glances over at me. "So?"

"So," I draw out. "Last year today was the day we got together…the first time."

A soft smile is brought to his lips and I can't help but relish in the small expression. "Yeah. I guess it is. Do you think there's anything you want for this occasion?"

I mentally scold him for suggesting he buy me anything.

Making sure I can't be heard I lower my voice to a whisper, answering, "You."

His head snaps to the side where I halt. Gale opens his mouth but with a shake of my head and a quick glance around to confirm no one's here I tug at his arm, pulling us up the small path to my old house and leading him inside.

The second that door slams shut Gale has me trapped against it, placing his hands on either side of me.

He smirks. "Well since you've already got me Catnip I think you're going to have to pick something else."

Bringing him closer by the belt I nip at his bottom lip, murmuring, "Nope. I just want you."

Gale's eyes seem to darken at my comment and he shifts. His voice dropping low, becoming husky. "As you wish then."

He smashes his lips to mine, pulling me into a hungry, passionate kiss.

My senses go haywire as Gale's scent, his taste, overwhelms me at once.

It's a particular thing. He's made up of a woodsy, masculine smell but with a certain…tang he posses that could only be his own.

I can never get enough of it.

My hands travel underneath his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders only for the flimsy, leather coat to drop to the floor.

Weaving my fingers through his dark thick hair he presses his body impossibly close to mine, his own hands beginning to wonder.

I yank at his top relentlessly and Gale finally steps back. His eyes never leaving mine as he makes a big show of leisurely peeling off his shirt at an agonizingly slow, lazy pace. His ab muscles flexing with every movement.

At the sight of his naked chest I reach to him.

My boyfriend complies, bending down to me once more and allowing our lips to lock in a battle for dominance while my hands search all over his body.

In an instant the kiss quickly turns needy and filled with desire.

I let go of my stresses. Of the planning and training and problems. It all melts away upon the simplicity of touch.

Without complaint I allow Gale to pull my top over my head, immediately letting out a noisy moan once his hand finds its way to my breast.

Another one slips through my parted lips the moment his mouth trails across my jaw before falling downwards. I throw my head back for a better angle, but Gale stops at a particularly sensitive part on my neck.

Sparks and what feels like hot lava explode everywhere his lips connect with my skin. I can't help but become greedy with the feeling.

"Gale," I gasp breathlessly the moment he begins to suck and bite on the spot at my neck.

Desperately, I reach for his pants and he groans as my nibble fingers work on the button of his jeans.

My eyes involuntarily roll back inside my head as the Hunter's mouth begins kissing his way down my chest.

"Gale," I whisper.

Not needing anything more than his name to understand he lifts me up, carrying us over to the old bed I used to share with Prim.

Together, we fall to the mattress in a tangled hot mess.


	18. Chapter 17: I Think…

**Chapter 17: I Think…**

"What was that?!" Abruptly, I sit up from where we lie on the couch.

"It was nothing," Gale mumbles, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"No, it was _definitely_ something."

He sighs, tilting my head so he can give me a lingering kiss. "Catnip, it's Sunday, your trainings over, and Prim and Ms. Everdeen will be gone for a good thirty more minutes. Let's enjoy this."

Unfortunately tensions are still running high from the fight, especially today since it was the first time Gale taught us how to build snares. Then again it's only been two days since the dispute so hopefully things will start to dwindle down soon.

Once again I find myself being lured into his captivating trance and before I know it we're back to where we've been since my training ended.

I lie on top of Gale, our bodies pressing so tightly together it's a wonder we're still breathing. My legs entangle with his at the end of the couch, and our lips are caught in an never-ending stream of kisses.

My hands are everywhere I can get to considering our oh-so-close proximity. From his hair to his chest, sliding up from his shoulders and around his neck.

Gale's arms hang loosely across my back, placing themselves dangerously close to my butt.

I can't help but smirk against his lips when his hands glide down, cupping my rear.

Though the second I hear _it_ again the moment is ruined.

The sound from before reaches my ears once more and I pull back. "There! Did you hear it?"

"Katniss-" Gale groans but I cut him off.

"No, just listen."

With a sigh he quiets down, both of us sitting in absolute silence.

The noise sounds again. "There!"

Gale perks up, clearly having finally heard it. "What the hell…"

A loud boom goes off somewhere and we scramble to our feet, flying out the door.

* * *

><p>You could probably see the smoke from miles away. Dark thick clouds of the horrid thing fill the air of District 12, leaving you practically blind and choking the nearer you approach the source.<p>

Crowds of people run towards the fire, screaming and hollering for others. Even though no one was in the building its still likely for some to be hurt or even dead if they were remotely close to it when it happened.

A new found panic rises up in me at the possibility that my family could very well be one of those people. About an hour ago they went out with a large handful of food with the intention of handing it out to those who need it.

They usually go around all of District 12-who knows if they were in this area when-

"Prim! Prim!" I screech, desperately searching the area. I walk against the flow, smashing into people's shoulders but I could hardly care less. "Prim!"

Gale trails behind me, also screaming for my sister. I pull him along, my hand gripping his for support.

A group of men towards the side band together, collecting buckets of water in an attempt to put out the fire. One of these boy's calls out to my boyfriend.

He gives me a torn look. I shake my head. "It's fine. Go. Go!"

Gale nods before running off to help.

I continue to frantically search, the smoke clawing at my lungs and the heat stabbing at my eyes, until finally, _finally_, I see her.

My 13 year old little sister being too nice and caring for her own good.

"Prim!" I call, shuffling over. I kneel beside her, bringing her into my arms. "God, you're alright."

She hugs me back tightly. "Yes, I'm fine. But, Katniss, him-"

"Right. Right." I let her go and she immediately turns to the man laid out on the ground, a long burn going from his hand up his forearm.

I cringe at the sight. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not yet," she assures. I can't help but let out a sigh in relief. "Mom's gone to get something to help carry him back to the house so we can take care of the wounds. There was only a few people who got injured."

Nodding, I wait with my sister, my arm around her shoulders and her leaning into my touch.

Instead of looking at the man I turn my head so the flames can pierce through my eyes. The heat wafting off in waves to peel at my skin.

The building crumbles and falls to rubble.

And there's nothing I can do about it-other than watch District 12's only school burn to the ground.

* * *

><p>No one knows what caused the fire and no one offered an explanation on how it started or why.<p>

The only answer we got was from the Peacekeepers who claimed it was a "freak accident".

I call that BS.

In the meantime though people have been selected from the mines to rebuild the school.

Gale was one of them.

It's safe to say the work is still crap but at least he's not having to come home nearly as exhausted and covered in mining dust as he was before.

Not to mention he's above ground and the pay is a little more seeing as how we're not buildings here in district 12. If anything I think Gale almost enjoys his time there. Well at least more then he did in the mines.

With the games only 6 weeks away Peeta, Haymitch, and I continue to train, but for the past something weeks I've had to stop or tone down the work-out a bit.

For some reason I've been feeling extremely tired, practically worn-out 24 seven.

Honestly?

I'm blaming it all on training.

Which I can only assume is why my boyfriend canceled it for me today.

Coming to I groan, struggling to sit up and failing miserably.

The few strands of hair that form a curtain over my face are gently brushed back with the light touch of the fingertips.

"Hey," Gale whispers, softly tracing his knuckles against my cheek. "I want you to stay in bed today, all right?"

I groan again. "Can't. Have to get up to…train."

I practically feel him shake his head. "Not today. I'm telling Haymitch and Peeta you're sick on my way to work."

"But I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Catnip, you threw up yesterday. I'm not letting you go work-out."

My eyes flutter open to meet his. "I only did a couple times then after I felt completely fine. I'm not sick. I just…did too much at once I guess."

He gives me a look. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you're not exhausted."

Sighing I shoot back, "Can't we just blame that on last night?"

"No." He kisses me on the cheek quickly before standing, shrugging on the jacket they make him wear for work. "But I _did_ tell your mother. She'll be up in a few hours to ask you questions and find out what's wrong, so you might want to put on some clothes."

Smirking, Gale pecks me on my pouted lips. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too," I respond, watching his back as he leaves.

* * *

><p>It took my mother about 3 hours until she came up to my room.<p>

As suggested I had slipped on one of Gale's t-shirts.

My mother smiles softly at me as she enters causing me to sit up, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm fine," are the first words which leave my mouth.

Her grin turns knowing and she drags a chair over from my desk to take a seat across from me. "Well, Gale seems to think otherwise."

"Gale just worries too much."

"I'm sure he does Katniss, but I'm asking you a few questions anyway." Taking her notepad and pencil she places it on her lap. "So, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Peachy."

"Katniss, I'm serious. Please, it'll make everyone feel better if you do this."

"I said I'm fi-"

"And if you are in fact 'fine' then answering these won't be such a hard thing. Now, how have you been feeling lately?"

Pulling the sheets up to cover my legs I sigh, defeated. "Tired, I guess. Exhausted really. My appetite has grown if that counts for anything. Um…I've puked a few times."

"When?"

"Yesterday…and the day before that, but I didn't tell Gale that one so…please let's keep that between us."

She nods, biting her lip. "How long have you been feeling so…tired?"

Shrugging, my mind speeds through all the possible answers. "I really don't know. A while, I think."

"Okay, okay. And when's the last time you've had sexual intercourse." When I don't reply my mother looks up from her paper, giving me an expectant look.

I shift uncomfortably. "Actually, Gale and I haven't exactly done it ye-"

"Katniss, I'm not stupid. Sometimes when a relationship gets to a certain…_point_ you can tell. Besides, you're my daughter. Not to mention a 17 year old girl. The excuse "I'm going hunting" is seeming more unlikely each passing day. It's a good thing we're lucky and that these walls are sound-proof."

"They are?" I question in amazement.

_To think, all this time we've been attempting to keep quiet._

She gives me her motherly look. "That's not the point. Now will you please answer?"

Refusing to meet her eye, a blush immediately forms against my cheeks. I clear my throat awkwardly. "Um, well…we kinda, uh…maybe…last…night." Though it was a statement it came out more like a question.

My mother raises her eyebrow. "Last night?"

I shift around on the bed. "Uh, yeah. We may have done it just a little bit."

Squeezing her eyes shut she takes a deep breath. "Okay. Give me a second." Reopening her eyes she looks down at her notepad, reading through the list in her mind.

Her body suddenly tenses forcing me on high alert.

Before I can ask what's wrong though she beats me to it.

"When was your last period?" she inquires slowly, carefully.

Shaking my head I answer hurriedly, "I-I don't know. I lost track. I don't think- it was supposed to be like two weeks ago for last month I guess, but it didn't come. Why? What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer.

"What? What is it?" I persist.

"Um-"

"Mother, just tell me!"

Her gaze finds mine with a concerned look twisted across her face. "Katniss…I think you may be pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, what do you guys think about Katniss being pregnant…with Peeta's dad as the father? No. Jk. It's with Gale. But I really would like your thoughts. I've had this swirling around in my mind for forever and am STILL not sure about it.<strong>

**Depending on how my thoughts lean towards in the next couple of days and what you guys think I either have a back up plan for her _not_ to be pregnant or a plan to continue on if she is.**

**Anyway…thank you! :) :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Shock

**Chapter 18: Shock.**

My whole world dropped like a trap door.

Waiting. Waiting. For someone to pull that lever so the floor beneath me can give out and I fall. An endless, unbearable, dark plummet to a place I never wished to step foot in.

It was not a feeling I could describe in that moment because I _felt_ nothing. Simply empty and…cold. So unbelievable cold. Like a bucket of freezing ice water dumped over my body, seeping through my skin, only to infect my veins with its bitterness slowly and painfully.

It was not something I've ever been used to before.

Not even when my father died.

"Get rid of it," I snap but the instant my words ring through the air it becomes my deepest regret.

My mother's eyes widen in horror, her mouth dropping open. "W-we don't even know! It's not confirmed you're preg-"

"Don't say it!" I yell at her, grabbing my hair. "Please, just don't."

"Katniss-"

"Get out."

"Katniss-"

"GET! OUT!"

She stands, knocking the chair back. "Just let me talk to you! I can help!"

"No, no you can't. We can't do anything now! Just get out. Don't worry either. I'm not going to hurt myself or the-the…I don't want to get rid of it. I'm sorry. I regret it. Now can you please just leave me?"

My mother stays planted to the spot for a moment longer. She reaches out to touch me but thinks better of it, quietly turning, placing the chair back up right, and walking out.

I bring my knees up to my chest, my arms crossing over my stomach. "I'm sorry," I whisper, looking down at my midsection. "I'm sorry we did this. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so so sorry." Sniffling I bring the sleeve of Gale's shirt up to wipe my nose.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I'm not going to be good for you. I'd suck as a mother and I'm sorry," I continue. "We shouldn't have-we shouldn't have made you. You're going to get hurt I know it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

For what seems like forever I sit there.

My thoughts ranging from high to low.

I definitely can't kill this baby. My baby. Our baby…

_No. Too much. Too soon._

I'm completely lost now. On one hand I don't want to bring a child into this world knowing what cruelty lies beneath every rock, but on the other…I don't even know.

It's almost like an instant bond formed between this baby and I. And I suddenly never want to let it go.

* * *

><p>3 hours, 42 minutes, and 11 seconds.<p>

3 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds ago I snuck out my window and ran.

After 3 hours, 42 minutes, and 13 seconds they finally showed.

I sink further into the comfy living room chair, catching sight of the two blonde heads coming up from the basement.

"Katniss?" Peeta peers into the room, sweat soaking his shirt and dripping from his forehead. "Are you okay? I thought you were sick?"

"I'm fine," I answer distantly, my eyes locking onto Haymitch's who trails behind Peeta at the doorway. "I need to talk to you. Alone"

The boy with the bread shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "Well then...I'll just...go."

The second he leaves Haymitch sighs, taking a seat across from me. "So, what can I do for you this time-"

"I might be pregnant."

"Sweetheart, you got to be louder. I can't hear yo-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

My lasting booming words hang in the air. Allowing earth to swallow them so it can drop through the ground.

"Haymitch?"

"You _are_ a stupid girl."

I rub my face with my hands tiredly. "Just tell me what to do. _What_ are we going to do?"

My mentor leans forward in his chair. "Sweetheart, you've got to get it through that thick head of yours that I can't do everything. That all of this is new to me to! Now, there is nothing we _can_ do other than go along with our previous plan!"

I stand abruptly, anger filling my veins. "So you want me to go into those games with my baby!? That can't happen! I-I don't-it won't last! It'll die!"

"And so will everyone else if you don't!"

I shake my head in disbelief. "How could you?"

"Because we have to. _His_ plan is for you to go into that arena and what _he_ wants _he_ gets or everyone you love and more are going to end up 6 feet under." Haymitch sighs, sitting leaning back. "Look, sweetheart, there _are_ things we can do to prevent your pregnancy symptoms like vomiting, loss of energy, mood swings, blah blah blah, from showing during the games. Then there's also an injection we can give you before you go into the arena to…of course not eliminate any miscarriages but to…let's say lower the chances of that happening.

"In order for your pregnancy symptoms not to show you'll have to take a small pill daily on the days leading up to the games. The only problem with the injection and pills is that they're Capitol made. So the medicine will work hard and fast without harming the baby but that also means we run the risk of the Capitol finding out."

"But it'll help the baby right? So, I don't care. Just…do what you have to do. If they find out then we'll tell everyone it's Peeta's."

"If you're sure-"

"I am."

"Okay. It's settled. All you have to do is take care of…that little thing there." He motions towards my flat stomach. "Until the reaping. I'll figure out how to get the medication. In the meantime there is something I need you to do for me."

Giving my mentor a suspicious look I reply slowly, "What?"

"You are not to tell anyone about this. No one except Peeta, and your family. Got that?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Do you really think I'm simply _not_ going to tell the father?"

"Well, do you really want to?"

"Excuse me?"

Haymitch huffs, giving me a look. "Never mind. I forget _he's_ the one that wants a family, not you."

"So I _can_ tell him?"

"No," he snaps back. "Katniss, let me ask you something; who do you think is going into those games with you?"

I shake my head. "I-I don't know. I tried not to think about it."

"Exactly. Well, we found a loop hole. President Snow never said anything about someone _not_ related to the Victor volunteering for a family member. I was going to go in with you and maybe drug him or just hold Peeta back so he doesn't take your place."

"You were going to go in with me?"

He nods. "And we're sticking to that plan. It should work. There can only be one volunteer per tribute so once I say those precious words there's nothing Peeta can do about it."

"I-I don't understand. What does this have to do with me not being able to tell Gale?"

Haymitch gives me a look. "Do you really expect him to let his pregnant girlfriend go and get herself killed? No. If he knows it'll jeopardize the plan. He talked to Peeta and they've come to an agreement that Peeta is, in fact, going in for you. He won't expect it when you walk up those steps."

Shock courses through me at the new found information. "So, then, everything's set? I just don't tell Gale and he'll be fine? Take the medicine and the baby will be fine?"

"If all goes well. _Maybe_."

I let out a breath, biting my lip. "I guess this is the part where I tell you it's not exactly confirmed that I'm pregnant."

I received the most vicious, fearsome glare from Haymitch that I've ever witnessed in my life.

* * *

><p>The sight was a dream.<p>

A beautiful, to good to be true, wonderful, dream. And I want nothing more than to stop this moment so I can bask in it for at least a little while longer.

The way their blonde hair tumbles over their shoulders. How their sparkling blue eyes hold so much in such a dark place. When they give you that golden smile or that heart-wrenching laugh and you _know_ you're already head over heals for them.

My mother and Prim are sat at the table, giggling together like school girls as my little sister learns more about the art of healing.

Since the school burned down all the kids have been left to their own activities until it's rebuilt which I'm not complaining about. It's more time with my sister and in the woods with Rory.

Looking down I take a deep breath because it's now I have to pull myself out of the moment.

"Mother," I call lightly, stepping into the room. "I think I'm ready."

Their heads snap up at my voice and Prim's face splits open with that cute grin. She rushes towards me and I don't know why or what it is but it takes all I have in me not to block her as she aims a hug for my midsection. I try desperately not to flinch back the second she wraps her arms-maybe a little to tightly and roughly-around my stomach.

_I can't honestly be this protective of a baby I don't even know is there yet! What's wrong with me?_

Prim peers up at me. I kiss her on the forehead, returning her embrace. "Ready for what?"

"Mmmm?"

"You said to mom you were ready. For what?"

"Oh, um, just that I might go into town."

She frowns. "I thought you just came back from there?"

I shake my head with a soft grin. "No. I only went to...discuss something with Haymitch for a bit."

"So, you're not sick?"

"Not exactly."

"Okay." She sighs. "But Gale told me to keep you in bed so you can't tell him I failed, all right?"

"Of course. Now, can you give mom and I a minute? I need to talk to her."

Prim nods, glancing back before giving me a reassuring smile and heading upstairs.

My mother and I stand in a short-lived silence.

"I want to know," I speak up. "For sure that I'm…you know. How do we do that?"

She pursues her lips before wordlessly taking a small box from one of the kitchen cabinets. "I don't ever usually use this for anyone, but in your case I think it's needed. We have to be absolutely sure." She hands me a small rectangular box. "Its from the Capital so we very rarely ever get these kinds of stuff in District 12. I've saved it for a while. It's a pregnancy test. Of course there are more things we'll do to insure your pregnancy, but right now that will do. Whatever it says we'll be able to go from there."

"What do I do?"

"Just go to the bathroom and it'll tell you on the back."

I nod slowly, turning the box over in my hands before slowing retreating to the small guest wash-room nearest to here.

After going through the whole steps I cap the end of the stick, coming out to my mother once more and handing it to her.

Shrugging I say, "I don't know how to read it."

"It's fine. It'll take a little while so have a seat."

With a trembling body I sit across from her at the kitchen table, my fingers constantly fiddling together nervously.

The wait drags on while I'm in the moment but when the words "It's time" leave my mother's lips it seems like it all flew by in a flash.

"Wait!" I stop her from looking at the test, biting the inside of my cheek. Giving myself one minute more I nod. "Okay. I'm ready. Go ahead."

She turns the stick around, and I know in an instant we've gotten our answer.

"Well?" I ask breathlessly. "What is it?"

A wondering sad smile takes over her face and her big blue eyes look up to me.

My mother shakes her head.

And once again my world slips from underneath me. I crash and burn.

Without permission tears fall endlessly from my face. Whether from relief or sadness I don't know.

I thought I didn't want this. I don't. Not now. But since the opportunity presented itself and it was false…I-I wish so badly it was real and yet I couldn't be happier that it's not because if it were then that'd be bringing something so beautiful into a world like this. Something so beautiful and it would've been mine. It would've been Gale's.

This registers in my mind for only a split second before once again I'm flipped around and beaten over to a whole different level as the next words pass against her lips.

"You're pregnant."


	20. Chapter 19: You're Going To Be A Father

**HEY YOU! YES YOU! PLEASE READ THIS A/N FOR A SEC!**

**Okay, so, before you read this I just want to warn you that this chapter may be a little rushed and packed in. My reason for that? I didn't want to drag this on any longer and make you guys wait so long until the Quarter Quell. Not to mention I'm impatient and want the games to finally start. NOW! If you please you can stop reading this and read the chapter instead…**

**I can't believe you're still reading this A/N, if you continue to I _do_ have a few things to** **say:**

**-I may not be updating in a week or so because my finals start tomorrow so that's just a heads up. I'll my best though!**

**-Also, question, I was reading back through my chapters and noticed I made Katniss talk and think about Gale a lot a lot. I know this is a Galeniss story but I was wondering if you got the feeling I made Katniss sound a bit obsessive when it comes to Gale. It could just be me but I want to make sure to see if I should change a few things. And yeah. :) What do you guys think?**

**That's all. :)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 19: You're Going To Be A Father.**

Time doesn't wait for you.

The world keeps on spinning.

It doesn't care about your feelings or your problems.

It continues.

And I think that's one of the most cruelest of enemies.

I wish I could make it all stop, so I could sit in a frozen world and think instead of do. Now I don't mind completely the non-stop movement since I've learned to live with it. It seems I go about my instincts, never stopping to think because I have no time. It's always been about surviving. Nothing else.

But now. Now, I don't know what to do. There's to much on my plate to simply "continue" on to live without real thought. No instincts of mine have prepared me for what my life has become. And I have no idea what to do.

Time doesn't halt to allow you to digest certain things and when you _do_ find the time to think-there's always something which interrup-

"Like this?"

I snap my head up from the spot in the woods which I've been intently staring at these past…seconds.

I assess the boy on my left. My gaze calculating his stance and movement.

"Pull your arm back a little more. Okay, now, aim a bit higher…and…shoot."

Rory's arrow goes whizzing through the air, missing the tree completely, and embedding itself into the grass.

The Hawthorne lets out an aggravated yell, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "I don't understand! Why can't I get this!?"

Sighing I go over to retrieve the arrow, exhaustion easily seeping into my limbs. "When you let the arrow fly don't flinch. Your arm pulls forward before you release and you lose the power you had. Keep your bow steady in its spot. Don't let it overtake you. That's why the arrow didn't hit the tree. Because you allowed the force of the weapon when it shoots to fling your arms to the side. Also, keep your eye on the target every second of the way."

"But you can shoot blindly and still hit bulls-eye!"

"That's because," I collect the fallen arrows, before walking back over. "I've had years of practice. If it makes you feel any better your brother sucked at first too. Now he's almost halfway decent according to the level I'm at."

Rory huffs, plopping down on a nearby log. "Your jokes aren't funny."

"Gale would've laughed," I mutter under my breath, not expecting him to hear me.

"Well that's because he's whipped. He'll do anything for you, including having any kind of reaction you want him to. You just don't see it."

"He is not whipped, Rory," I disagree, sitting down next to him. "And he would've laughed because it was funny. You'll get the hang of how to do this eventually. It just takes time and more patience."

"Easy for you to say. You're a natural. You were practically born for shooting."

"But what about you, Rory? Building snares is in the Hawthorne family blood, I swear. You're a natural at _that_ while I'm not. With a butt load of practice though I'd say I'm pretty solid with making snares now…I just don't like to mind you."

Rory sighs, a concentrated look taking over his face. "You're right. Let's just keep going."

Ruffling his hair I stand. "How about a brake first? I'm starving and we need lunch." Slinging my own bow over my shoulder I prepare for a hike. "Come on. I'll show you how to quiet your steps while hunting."

Rory gathers his things asking me as he does so, "Are you coming to dinner tonight? It's mother's birthday. She doesn't want anything special done, but we're doing it anyway."

"Who do you think came up with idea of a surprise party?"

"Prim."

I give him a flat look, noting dryly, "Your faith in me is astounding."

* * *

><p>Three weeks have past since I received the unspeakable news of my pregnancy.<p>

Nothing much has chanced since then.

Eventually Peeta found out after I limited my training to easier but useful things. He had questioned my motives against that which lead to me telling him.

At first he didn't believe me. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea but after finally convincing him he looked like a child who had been kicked in the gut repeatedly.

He was beyond hurt. Like his world was smashed to bits.

He simply stood there and stared me with a strange look on his face. It took him awhile to truly acknowledge the news but when he did he simply asked one thing.

"Is it Gale's?" he inquired quietly.

I had nodded and he gave me one curt nod back.

In all honesty I had expected more anger from him…or something. The more I thought about it though the more I realized that that's not in Peeta's genes.

He was simply hurt. Nothing to it.

The one thing I most definitely did not expect though was for him to show up on my door the next morning ranting about my health habits.

He's supplied us with a never-ending wave of bread and any other bakery products. He's helped me a lot these weeks which I couldn't be more grateful for.

I haven't told Prim though. I came to the conclusion quickly that I don't want to dump that kind of stuff on her. Not when she's already worrying about me going into the games. It's better if she's left ignorant.

Sighing I continue to stare into the full length mirror, examining my flat stomach.

I'm not showing yet.

But it's only a matter of time.

"Katniss?" At the sound of my sister's voice I instantly drop my shirt from where I held it up to get a better view of my midsection.

Prim appears in the doorway of my room in a skirt and top for this occasion. "No dress?"

I roll my eyes, walking over, and planting a kiss to her forehead. "My jeans will do. Besides, the shirt makes up for it."

She plays with the hem of the soft material. "It is pretty. Nice, soft, flowy-"

"And red," I comment.

Prim looks up at me, grinning knowingly. "Gale's favorite color. Is that why you picked it out?"

I dismiss her question, changing the subject, "Isn't it time to go?"

If anything her smile widens. "I know you did it on purpose. Or was by instinct since we're going to the Hawthorne's tonight? I bet your mind automatically picked the shirt out since you know Gale likes the color and you want to make him happy because you _loooove_ him."

A blush forms on my cheeks causing me to turn, striding down the hall."Be quiet!"

* * *

><p>The walk to the Hawthorne's was hot and mugy and although I'm glad it's summer I really didn't appreciate the humid kind of weather.<p>

The glass container homing mothers casserole weighs me down, adding to the extra load my body brings on.

All I want to do is lie down and sleep.

Even though I've done far more productive things in my life that should have made me tired at the end of the day it's the effects of pregnancy that get me.

I reposition my hands on the rectangular container I'm holding for the billionth time in order to not be burned.

"Careful. Mom just took it out of the oven before we left."

Glancing down at Prim she to carries her own pot of food for dinner tonight. "I see that."

"Come on girls! Getting the cake took longer than I thought! I don't want to be late!"

My sister scurries after mother (I, soon, following suit) who bears a small box most likely with a vanilla rounded cake inside.

Now that we have money things like this don't do anything to our money supply, but I don't even think Hazelle and the kids have ever tried cake before so we figured we'd buy some for this special occasion.

No doubt she'll accept our offer but I'm more imagining a disagreement between Hazelle and my mother on whether or not we get some. I can already see my mother losing that battle.

As we reach the small house at the corner of the street Prim knocks on the door politely only for it to be flung open by Rory.

He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, um, hi. Y-you're here. Come in."

The second we step through I've entered a whole new world. The home automatically gives off a warm, cozy, vibe.

Everything is alive and vibrant.

A small smile subconsciously takes over my face as I take in the Hawthorne household.

"You're here. Oh, I'm so glad!"

A beaming Hazelle comes up to us giving mother and Prim a hug before pulling me into my own bone crushing embrace.

She pulls back,grinning. "My kids surprised me with a small party earlier and now you've arrived!" she gushes.

"That's how we planned it."

"This couldn't get any better."

"Well we brought cake so maybe it will."

We talk a bit more before moving on.

I go to say hello to Rory but see him occupied in a deeply awkward conversation with Prim which I can't help but smirk at.

Instead I stride into the living room, catching sight of Vick messing with something in his hands on the floor.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

His head snaps up with a smile. "Katniss! Look, if I fix this I get to go around the fence!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Awesome."

He squints his eyes at me in concentration. "I feel like that's sarcasm."

With a chuckle I reassure him, "Its not. Now do you get to outskirt inside or outside the district?"

"Inside. He won't let me go out in the woods like Rory yet. When I'm older though I can."

"Oh? And who promised you that?"

"Gale."

As if the devil himself heard his name from the pits of hell and came crawling back up to see what's happening Gale appears from one of the bedrooms.

A sudden spike in my heart-rate sends me over the edge at the sight of my boyfriend.

Resisting the urge to smile maniacally I clear my throat, seeking his attention.

Gale's head snaps up to me with a blazing beam plastered on his face instantly. I break, beaming right back at him.

"Hi there." He sweeps me into his arms, pulling me close.

"Hi there yourself." Wrapping my arms around his neck we smile goofily at each other, slowing shuffling backwards until we fall onto the couch.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"He-"

"You guys already said that!" Rory buts in with a flat tone.

"Shut up." Gale and I dismiss in unison causing me to chuckle, pushing him away.

That doesn't stop Gale from pulling me onto his lap though. He brushes a few escaped strands of hair from my braid out of my eyes, murmuring softly, "I missed you."

"You saw me this morning."

"I know. But I still missed you."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Well then maybe next time I can 'casually' walk by the rebuilding of the school while you're at work so you can see me and not miss me so much."

"You can try, but I might fall from the roof since your radiant beauty will blind me."

Throwing my head back I full on laugh. "Oh, that's so corny!" I exclaim, amusement lacing my voice. "Say it again."

He grins back at me, clearly over the moon with my reaction. "You're beautiful Catnip."

My mind travels back to Rory and I's conversation from this morning and I come to a small confession.

_We are whipped on each other, but…_

_We also couldn't care less._

* * *

><p>Dinner was filled with laughter and jokes, ending with full bellies and the desire to spend at least a little more time together.<p>

As the table is beginning to clear Vick and Rory start in on an intense debate about something or other for everyone to see.

Barely listening in on their conversation I sigh, leaning my head against Gale's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I whisper with a small yawn. "Just really tired."

"Alright boys!" Hazelle pipes up. "Time to stop. Put your dishes in the sink and get out before you start throwing food at each other."

"He started it!" Vick protests. "Rory's wrong and he knows it!"

"I am not!"

"That's enough!" Gale jumps in, giving everyone a stern look. "Come on. _Everyone_, do as mother said…_now._"

The kids scramble up from their seats quickly retreating to the living room with the two women slowly following.

"Hey." My boyfriend nudges my shoulder. "Didn't I say everyone?"

Rolling my eyes I respond, "Do you really want me to leave?"

Gale glances down at my lips before replying, "No."

I smile a little as he leans in to give me a kiss. Right as we meet though a boy's voice cuts through the atmosphere, sending us flying apart.

"Didn't you say everyone?!"

_Gah, that boy is exactly like his brother._

Gale's head whips to the side where Rory stands with a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"You better run."

Instantly that smirk drops and he books it just as Gale stands abruptly, causing his chair to knock back before he sprints after his brother.

I take a moment to digest all of their quick movements before hurrying into the living room where I'm meet with a quite amusing site.

"Ahhh, you'll never bet me!" Gale roars as he twists around with Rory on his back.

"Vick!" the younger boy screams. "Help me!"

Vick jumps up landing on Gale's back with an oof.

The boys continue to wrestle for what seems like forever. All of them to stubborn to give up.

"Hey!" Posy calls out of no where with a stomp of her foot. "I want to play too!"

"Come join the dark side, Pose! Come on! You can be the Superhero Princess!" Vick chants.

A smile splits onto her six year old face and she drops her toy, her little legs running to launch herself on Gale's back but instead hugging his leg.

"Oh, no!" Gale yelps dramatically, flaring about. "I've been shoot by the Superhero Princess!"

He drops down to his knees allowing Posy to climb onto of him. "I got you! I got you!"

The Hunter suddenly falls flat, eyes closing. "Whatever shall I do? I'm going to die…and now…I die!"

I stifle a giggle at his childish antics and watch as the kids continue to be absolutely wild, beating him up with pillows.

Unfortunately, in the midst of all the madness Posy let's out a cry. Before I know it she's weeping on the floor loudly.

On reflex I step towards them, aiming to grab Posy and see what's wrong before anymore damage can be done. But Gale beats me to it, immediately shooting up, forgetting the game completely. He scoops his little sister into his arms, attempting to calm her down.

"Hey…hey. It's okay, Pose. It's okay."

"They stepped on my finger!" she wails.

Gale attentively takes her hand in his large one, examining it. "You'll be all right. A Superhero Princess never gets hurt."

"H-how do you kn-know that?"

"Because she has powers."

Posy sniffles. "L-like what?"

"Well." He repositions her on his lap. "With one kiss she'll be able to heal any kind of wound. Like an injured finger. Do you want to give it a try?"

"It hurts though."

"I know it does, but sometimes you have to see through the pain for everything to get better. Here, I'll do it with you."

Gale slowly, carefully takes her tiny pointer finger, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. "There. Now you try."

With a jerk back I watch the touching exchange as it continues with one thought swirling around in my mind.

_I need to tell him._

It isn't fair to keep this kind of secret from Gale and I can't believe it took me this long to see it.

Gale-he's everything. Strong, stubborn, a fighter, protective, loyal and yet he's also gentle and kind and loving. He'd make a great father and here I am withholding some of the most important, dangerous, life-changing information from him.

He should've been the first to know.

Because even if I'm not fit to be a mother, even if I can't handle that…Gale can. He would willingly do it on any given day at any given hour.

He'd throw everything away for this baby, but I think that's just what scares me. That he'll do absolutely anything in his power to ensure safety even if it means giving up his life or others.

The simple thought of that makes me want to cry but it also makes me fall in love with him all over again until the end of time.

_I need to tell him and that's final._

_Screw Haymitch. Screw everyone else._

This isn't about them. This is about us, the baby, and our life together.

And we may be doomed because of that but it doesn't matter because Gale is mine and I am his. Anything else is unthinkable.

* * *

><p>I chickened out. I admit it.<p>

It's been a week since I met the conclusion and decided to tell Gale, expect every time I open my mouth I'm rendered speechless.

Unfortunately though that means my boyfriend had to find out in an…expected way.

* * *

><p>My body lurches forward as the warm thick substance falls out of my mouth once more.<p>

_Gross._

Groaning, I desperately attempt to calm down and quite my retching for the sake of the boy in the other room.

Apparently morning sickness doesn't exactly mean it'll _only_ happen in the morning. A side-effect I quickly realized.

A loud bang sounds on the door causing me to grunt, hanging over the toilet. "Hold on!"

"Catnip, are all right?"

Closing my eyes as slight dizziness invades my brain I make a feeble attempt to reply as normally as I can. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Here, let me in." The doorknob rattles allowing a sudden hurried panic to settle in my chest.

"I said I'm fine, Gale! I'll be out in a minute! I'm changing!"

"Then it's nothing I haven't seen before! Let me in! Come on! I want to make sure you're okay."

When I don't respond he sighs tiredly, hitting his head against the restroom door. "Fine. I'm going to use a different bathroom. If something's wrong, please, tell me."

With that he shuffles away.

I let out a breath in relief.

It's been getting harder and harder to hide my symptoms from Gale.

He's become suspicious now. What he thinks is wrong with me? I have no idea. All I can tell is that, lately, he's been watching me more closely.

In a way I can't wait to get to the Capitol so I can get those pills that'll stop all this tiredness, and mood swings, and sickness.

I wipe my mouth with a towel, flushing the toilet before wobbling over to the sink on shaky legs.

Taking my time brushing my teeth I look at myself long and hard in the mirror.

Mother says soon I'll be earning that "glow" but I still don't see it.

Sighing I turn away, swinging open the bathroom door only to be meet with Gale on the other side.

I grin. "Hey. What-"

My smile instantly drops, my face turning pale as I see what's in his hands.

He stares down at the small rectangular box with a bemused expression, shock obviously taking over his body.

"Gale-"

"Is this yours?" he asks distantly, looking up at me.

Tears pool in my eyes for reasons I can't quite put my finger on.

_Damm, mood swings, I swear._

I nod slowly, biting my lip.

"Is it true?" he inquires, his voice cracking at the end. "Is it true? Please, tell me this isn't a joke."

"It's not."

He hurries to me, taking my face in his hands and leaning his forehead against mine.

Gale strokes my cheek lovingly as I just about lose it. "Say it. I want to hear you say it, Catnip. Please."

A mix between a choke and laugh escape past my lips. With a smile I place my hands on his shoulders firmly, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm pregnant."

He sighs heavily, taking in the news as if it's a large physical blow.

"You're going to be a father."

Gale laughs freely. "Holy crap. Holy crap." Kissing me quickly a beam settles on his face as he drops to his knees, gently lifting up my shirt to rub my belly as if it's fragile glass ready to shatter.

Running my fingers through his hair I lean my head back, savoring the moment.

"They're not going to take you away from me," he murmmers, giving my stomach a light kiss before looking up at me with absolute joy in his eyes. "I won't let them. Not again."

* * *

><p><strong>THE REAPING IS NEXT CHAPTER! I REPEAT THE REAPING IS NEXT CHAPTER AND I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! <strong>

**Oh and the quote "Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable." Is Suzanne Collins not me.**


	21. Chapter 20: Shatter

**Chapter 20: Shatter.**

You know that feeling where with a few simple words your whole body just…shatters…into a million pieces? The thousands of parts that make up…_you_ just disintegrating and escaping through the wind in opposite directions and all that's left is hollowness? Oblivion?

I used to think I knew what it was like to be destroyed, to hurt, to crash…to _shatter_, but as I stand on my porch this morning I'm having second thoughts.

Because I have a handsome man staring up at me from his place on the steps like I'm the most precious treasure in the world. The swirls of worry, passion, carelessness, and an undying wish to spend the rest of his life with me in his arms swimming in his eyes like waves lapping onto the beach in District 4.

He murmmers "I love you" in my ear not as a goodbye but as a see you later because he doesn't know I'm going to die. He doesn't know that the caged devil inside me which holds all my secrets about today is just banging to get out.

He kisses me desperately, perhaps longer than he should have in the kind of exposed environment we're in. Our goodbyes are futile and half-hearted. Neither of us wanting to part under these circumstances.

A sort of clinging bond seems to form between us in these past moments. One that scares me to death. It's like the need to be with each other at all times has amplified ten tons. Almost like-in a certain obscure way-we're each other's crutch now.

I don't like it since it makes me feel partly helpless but I can't say I disagree with the feeling nor can I complain a whole lot about it.

But it's none of those things which are causing me to have second thoughts about _really_ know what it is to crash. I'm second guessing myself because of the torturous feeling I'm stabbed with hits me when Gale hurries down those house steps, turning to give me one last devilish smile, and reciting something he said a long time ago. During a time much like this one but all the more different in many ways.

"Wear something pretty."

This is when a piece of me cracks for _real_ and I finally truly know I haven't shattered yet, but I'm definitely on my way.

I don't watch Gale's back as he walks home with the intention of changing into nicer clothes for the reaping. Instead I to turn my back and walk inside.

"Breakfast," Prim announces as I close the door.

I grin, taking a seat next to her. As I'm about to dig in though I see her portion is smaller than mine.

"We forgot to go into town last week so we're a little low on food right now. Don't worry about me," she reassures catching onto my concern. "You need it more than I do."

I practically feel the color drain out of my face. "H-how would you know that?"

My sister's expression turns quizzical, answering if it's obvious," Today's the reaping. No matter what you're going to the Captiol. Hopefully it's as a mentor, but you still need your strength."

"Oh. Of course."

I resist the urge to let out a sigh in relief.

_She still doesn't know._

* * *

><p>If it weren't for the marching crowd towards the Justice Building I would've thought District 12 was abandoned of life what with the grieving silence laid out in the air.<p>

The people seem to know as well as I do how this reaping is going to go down and are praying for it to stop.

I catch familiar eyes in the knots of groups. Most give me a nod of good luck, good bye. When I find Madge though I can't look because I see the tears streaming down her face once she catches sight of me.

Clutching Prim's hand as a pair of Peacekeepers come towards us I pull her into an embrace, until they rip me apart.

I'm herded to a roped section where Peeta and Haymitch stand.

A silent message is passed between my mentor and I.

_Everything is set._

_He's ready to hold off Peeta when my name is called._

The national anthem plays as well as the video from the Captiol.

At once the booming echo of a microphone surfs across the square and everyone looks up to be met with the sight of a reluctant Effie Trinket.

"Hello!" she chirps falsely. "And welcome to the reaping of the 75th Hunger Games! Victor's first!"

The urge is to strong causing me to drag my stare away from the stage and meeting beautiful, striking grey orbs.

Across the lot stands Mrs. Mellark, Rory, Vick, and Gale. The only family members of the opposite sex to Peeta and I.

My eyes latches onto my boyfriend's as he glances down at my stomach then back up. We talk with our eyes like we've always done while in school, trading, hunting, or just because. Silent messages of love and reassurance passing between us this time and I don't have the heart to tear my gaze away even when my name is called.

Even when I hear the shuffles of struggle from Peeta as he desperately attempts to volunteer, but Haymitch takes him down. Even when my sister cries out. And even when Gale's eyes widen in horror as realization hits him.

But as the undeniable pain and heartbreak in his face shows I'm slapped back into the world, facing forward, emotionless expression, and striding to the stage with confidence, head held high.

I don't dare take a peek at Effie once I'm standing in my rightful spot, overlooking the crowd of District 12.

"Now…for the boy's!" Agonizing time deflates me once more as the never-ending clack of heels across stage is heard. It takes forever for her to pick up a slip of paper.

Everyone holds their breath.

Taking a chance I glance at the Victor's spot only for things to spring into action on fast forward.

Haymitch is still struggling with Peeta, practically fighting him. Both are to caught up in each other that they've barely noticed what's going on.

The thought hits me right as hell breaks loose.

_Haymitch is going to miss his chance._

"Vick Hawth-"

"I volunteer as tribute!"

_No._

Another crack in my facade. Another loved one in danger. Another step towards my shattering.

An auditable strangled cry leaves my lips as Gale strides to the stage with a look in his eyes that I've seen many times before

Filled with cold hard conviction, determination, blood. It's now I realize deep down he's always seen this coming and he's ready to do whatever it takes. Not only for me. Not only for his unborn child. But for everyone else. For the district's of Panem. And he knows it.

The look gives me a sense of strength.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the tributes of District 12! Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne!"

We stride towards one another, appearing fierce and demanding.

As we meet in the middle, facing the camera, our hands automatically join together, held up high above our heads just as the people of my home raise their three finger salute with absolute certainty.

We've become a symbol for these games now. A protest against President Snow.

We holler with our bodies and our eyes and our actions.

Saying,

They will not beat us.

They will not tear us down.

They will not win…

**We are invincible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finals over. Laziness now in progress.<strong>


	22. Chapter 21: No More Secrets

**Chapter 21: No More Secrets.**

In a blink of an eye Peacekeepers seize me by the arm, tearing Gale and I apart and pushing us down the steps, to the car, all the way until we reach the station.

"My family!" I protest, writhing in the women's grip. "I need to say goodbye!"

"New rules," she states, practically shoving me into the train car along with Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta.

Unfortunately Gale was the only one who decided to truly fight back.

It took countless men and my urging voice to finally get him into the train with the empty goodbyes stuck in his throat.

I watch longingly as District 12 slowly forms into a blur before fading to nothing but a distant memory as the train speeds off, leaving guilt riding through me.

_I never got to say goodbye. I told Prim I would!_

Why-

A sudden crashing of glass demands my attention and I whirl around to see Gale pacing up and down the room with a venomous glare. "What the hell!" he booms, swiping his hand out again, breaking a Capital vase.

It smashes to the floor in bits causing Effie to gasp, appalled. "Young man-"

"Effie, dear, how about you go to another car. Sort out our schedule…and stuff."

She makes a move to protest but at the hearing of another destructive sound she quickly retreats out the door with pointed look towards my boyfriend.

Before Haymitch can cut into said persons fit I rush over, desperately tugging at him, pleading with him to halt. "Gale, stop! This isn't going to fix anything! Ga-Gale!"

"What!?" he roars, ripping his arm viciously from my grasp.

He takes a few dangerous steps forward, towering over my frame in that aggressive way he does when he's about to start a fight. "What Katniss!? What do you have to say, huh!? _You knew_! You _knew _you were going to get picked! I saw it in your eyes and you didn't a damn thing! Hell! You encouraged it! I saw Haymitch fight Peeta when he tried to volunteer! Why couldn't you have just let him! What is damn freaking hard about that!?"

"Because it would've destroyed everything!" I shoot back. "Everyone has a target on their back, Gale! So don't you give me this shit because you know, deep down, the consequences if I weren't going in the games!"

"We could have done something to stop it then! Found another solution! Kept everyone safe! You should have told me, Katniss! You can't keep holding everything back!"

"I had too! You would've never approved! It wasn't supposed to be like this anyway! Haymitch was supposed to go in with me, not you!"

"That's not point! All I wanted was for _someone_ to tell me what the hell was going on instead of going behind my back! You have to understand this wasn't about who was going to go in with you when I never wanted you to go in the first place! Considering how things turned out I'm glad I'm here, because dammit Katniss with you on death row I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll fight for you and our child without a second thought, but you cannot keep doing this!

"You can't keep me in the dark forever because one day, 'your secret plotting's', are going to backfire a hell of a lot worse than it did today! If something goes wrong in the future and it's because of you and Haymitch's plan then-" He abruptly cuts himself off, shaking his head, and taking a defiant step back. "I don't want to die for nothing, Catnip."

"No," I plead. "No, don't say that. You're not going to die. W-we'll figure something out. That isn't how this is going down! I won't let it. You promised!"

"Kat-"

"No, you promised you wouldn't let them take me away from you! It goes both ways for us, Gale!"

"Then maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to go behind my back!"

I jerk back as if I've just been slapped across the face. I might as well have been from the blow a mere sentence threw.

This isn't right. He's practically welcoming death at this point and that's something I never wanted it to come to. I had thought-wished he had more faith than that.

At the sight of clear raw devastation shown on my face Gale runs a hand through his way, mumbling, "I can't do this right now. Not anymore." before marching out the train car in search of a place not with me.

Hot tears begin to prick my eyes before a sudden realization races to mind, causing my emotions to completely flip and forcing my blood to boil with an unimaginable piece of anger.

Red, sizzling, blinding rage explodes within my core, spreading to even the darkest, deepest of places inside my being.

"_You_!" I seethe, a finger jammed in my mentor's direction. "_You_ did this! This is _your _fault! It's all because of _you_!"

"What are you going to blame me for this time sweetheart? Because the plan didn't go right? Look, I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted was for your boyfriend to end up at your side."

"Plan?" Peeta interjects, turning to the both of us. "So, it's true. You have been conspiring against Gale and I!" He shakes his head in disappoint. "I can't believe you two."

"Oh, screw you, Peeta!" I snap. "We'll all just freaking hypocrites here! So don't act all high and mighty because the truth is you're not and the sooner you realize that the sooner you can take that stick out of your ass and get over yourself!"

A look of genuine hurt crosses his face but in this moment I'm too livid to feel any kind of remorse or regret for what I said.

"Wh-"

"No! Just stop. You need to man up do you hear me? You need to stop acting so wounded all the time and face the facts. I'm never going to love you. You need to move on and live your life instead pinning over me.

"So just stop. Stop acting like my protective boyfriend. Stop trying to keep me out of harms way. It's not your job! And please, for the love of God, stop thinking I'm some weak lonely girl who is always confused about her life and needs constant help with everything since I've been through a 'traumatic experience'! Because the thing is Peeta! I don't need you! No matter how much you secretly think it and wish for it! I've never needed you and I never will! Got that?!"

The boy holds my gaze. A look of defiance glazing his eyes, but just below lingers a ton full of absolute loss, pain.

Unlike myself he speaks quietly, calmly. "That's not what you thought when I gave you that bread as you nearly died."

He makes a move to go but says one last thing. "And maybe I act like that because I care, Katniss. I care about you're wellbeing. People are capable of feeling emotion but I wouldn't really be surprised if you get that seeing as you've never had any."

I watch, livid, as he too strides out the room where I soon will disappear.

The thing that scares me most about his words was that I didn't care. I didn't care that he said that to me but I know if it were Prim or Gale or even my mother I would've lost the fight. I would've broken down.

But with Peeta…I couldn't find any sense to give a damn about his speech and I don't how or why.

"Guess it's just-"

"No!" I spat at Haymitch, my anger still not having dispersed.

I'm practically running on leftover fumes now.

"You couldn't have just stopped a petty little baker boy without it turning into a fight in the middle of the most important moment in the reaping, could you!?"

Slightly taken aback by my continued outburst he takes a moment to collect his wit.

Face hardening his matches my level stare, barking out in his defense, "Hey! I tried my best and if you think that about Peeta sweetheart then you clearly do not give that boy enough credit-"

"Shut up you bastered! I hate you. I hate you Haymitch!"

"Look-"

"NO! Now because of you our child is going to end up fatherless! Fatherless!"

A spark of anger flashes across my mentor's eye. "Then that's your own damn fault for you two not being able to keep it in your pants! You stupid girl! I have don't everything for you kids! And how do you repay me? With a middle finger in the face and useless blame on my shoulders!"

An aggravated growl sounds deep in my chest. I storm out without another word, leaving Haymitch and my will to argue any further along with him.

* * *

><p>I stayed locked in my room the majority of the evening, resisting the urge to destroy everything within sight. Even when Effie called for dinner I refused to leave, too caught up in my own self and thoughts to really <em>be<em> hungry or anything for that matter.

Instead I remain contently balled up on the large over pillowed bed until finally dragging myself out around the time I suspected the re-cap was airing.

This was something I most definitely didn't want to miss.

By the time I got to the small living room area no one had arrived yet, leaving me to my thoughts again which I now wish to desperately escape from.

As I wait my hand subconsciously makes a move to grasp the necklace Gale gave me with his family's ring dangling from it. I've often found myself doing that. Holding and fiddling with the symbolic item whenever things get tough or the short time periods where I miss him while he's a work.

It's nothing special. Just a simple bronze, slightly rusted, ring. At first I had a hard time internally accepting this gift because I thought I wasn't good enough to be in possession of something so…important to the Hawthorne's. But then I realized I didn't have to be worthy…because Gale is.

Gale is worthy. He deserves everything I can give and then some and if he wants me to wear this around my neck with pride then I will. For him.

The thing is though-now I've might've messed even that up. I could have destroyed everything between not just us but Peeta too. Haymitch will get over it.

In all honesty it was the mentor and I's fault. Our fault for fumbling while executing, for not hiding our intentions well enough, for making the plan in the first place, or for keeping too many secrets from everyone? I don't know which we're more to blame for. I just know that we are and I hate it.

"Well, hello there sweetheart. Nice of you to join us."

I don't watch as they all file in from dinner, but I do make note of where they go.

Haymitch takes his normal seat at the chair while Effie next to me on the couch. Peeta (obviously having calmed down from the fight) awards me a soft small before flanking my other side, pin and paper in hand. Gale-well he keeps his distance, claiming the love seat to the left by himself.

Sighing I direct my attention to the T.V., attempting to put my sole focus on the reaping's and the sound of Peeta writing information down about each tribute furiously.

It comes as no surprise that District 1 and 2 are all volunteer's.

In 1 there's the victor Cashmere, a fierce yet beautiful young blonde women who has obviously trained all her life even after winning the games and her husband, Tate, appears equally as handsome but clearly much stronger.

In 2 it's a large male victor- Brutus along with some random girl named Nala seeing as how the victor has no family. Nala is tall, pretty, athletic…maybe even beautiful in certain kind of way.

In three Beetee volunteers for fellow victor, Wiress, causing his aunt, Cortez, to be chosen out of his rather large family.

In district four Finnick Odair is picked with his only other living family member, Iris, his mother.

The rest fly by without much commotion. Unfortunately in 7 the male tribute Blight is reaped only for Johanna Mason to take his place.

Soon enough District 11 sneaks by forcing a clawing hand to grip my throat at the memory of Rue.

The victor Seeder is picked with her only living relative who happens to be her 14 year old son much to my surprise.

Before I know it it's us. Our home.

In a way 12 looks quite foreign now that I see it on the screen and yet it's all to familiar at the same time.

My eyes stay glued to the T.V. as I'm called up leading the camera to spot Haymich and Peeta's struggle with one another over volunteering. I see Effie barely allowed to say Vick's name before Gale steps up to the plate.

We all watch, hypnotized, as my boyfriend and I stride together, hands linking before the screen turns to black but not before catching a brief glimpse of District 12 giving the three finger salute.

Guess they weren't fast enough this year.

"Seems like they weren't fast enough this time," Gale mutters bitterly under his breath, breathing a dark chuckle.

A slight jolt goes through me as he speaks reminding me that he's still here and just how similar our thoughts can sway.

Gale's eyes immediately catch onto myself the second I physically jumped slightly from the surprise of his voice.

I can't help but match his unwavering gaze, hidden messages passing between us.

_Gah, his eyes are beautiful._

They've always been different from everyone's in the seam. Then again each person as a slight difference in their grey eyes even if we all share the same color.

Gale's though…always fueled with determination and a certain electric, addicting spark I can't get enough of. Unlike all, his beautiful orbs have an edginess which makes them undeniably striking-a word I like to use often while describing how he looks.

They're breathtaking really. Like you've been deprived of air for a life time and the second you look into them it's like all the oxygen you'll ever need just…comes flowing through you.

A ting of a blush forms on my cheeks. I divert my gaze elsewhere, breaking our somewhat intense stare down.

_I can't believe it. We're in the middle of a fight and here I am drooling over his damn gorgeous eyes!_

"Well!" Haymitch claps his hands together loudly once more startling me. "I'm going to turn in. Peeta you as well?"

"Wha-"

The mentor sends the boy with the bread a look when he goes to protest. Haymitch's gaze flickering back and forth between my boyfriend and I then back to Peeta.

He gets the message. Before I know it the two men are heading out, murmuring to one another.

"Well, that's my cue!" Effie chirps, uncrossing her legs to stand. "Goodnight you two…" She lingers a bit longer, not really knowing what to do with herself before finally walking to a different car.

Silence spreads over us, suffocating me but it seems to not really be doing anything to Gale.

He refuses to meet my eye again and I look to my lap, biting my lip while messing with the ring in an futile attempt to keep myself occupied.

After stretches of nothingness and growing tension a towering shadow falls over my frame, blocking the gentle hue of the lamp.

I look up to find Gale staring down at me with an impassive expression. "Here," he says, presenting me a damp napkin. "Your hand is bleeding."

A stroke of surprise hits me. I take the offering with a thank you before quickly looking down to see I've been squeezing the ring and chain so tightly I've cut into the skin.

"Oh." I look back up to Gale's retreating figure. "Wait!" Catching his arm I get him to turn around. "Stay. Please."

He hesitates before nodding carefully, taking a seat next to me, instantly pulling my hand to his. I give him the napkin as he gently cleans the blood off my palm.

"I'm sorry," I start with a murmur. "I don't want us to fight. It's just…I thought I could protect you…protect everyone if you just didn't know anything. And in a way I can, but-with some-it seems that I can't. That including you. We just-Haymitch had already had a plan he didn't tell me about. When I went to him, saying I was pregnant and needing him to tell me what to do he finally told me about his strategy for the reaping.

"He was going to go in there with me, Gale. Stop anyone from volunteering that way none of your family would be in the games. I wasn't even supposed to tell you I was pregnant because that risked the chance of you volunteering…which you did. Gale, I need you to know that I don't regret doing-or _attempting _to do what we did today, but I am sorry I kept _so much_ from you."

He takes a moment to digest it all. When he does he replies quietly, matching my soft tone. "We had one too. Peeta and I. A plan I mean. He was dead set on going in for you and I was going to let him."

"I knew."

Gale chuckles lowly, running a hand through his dark somewhat unruly hair. "Of course you did."

"That's why they got in that fight at the reaping. Haymitch was trying to stop Peeta."

"Did-" Gale starts with a new conviction in his voice before abruptly cutting himself off. "Catnip, look, I want to focus on us and surviving not secret plots and going behind each other's back thinking we're protecting one another when in reality we're making it all the more worst. That's not how I want to spend these last moments before we're forced to fight and kill. No more secrets, alright?"

"Alright." I nod along. "No more secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>Fights, fights, fights everywhere! Originally there wasn't going to be a big blow out with everyone yelling at each other in the beginning, but for some reason I was just really feeling the conflict in that scene. Though I didn't want Gale and Katniss to be mad at each other for long because they're being sent to their death along with their unborn child...they really kinda need each others support right now. Also I didn't want to force you guys to wait until the next chapter for them to make up, so that's why they did at the end of this one. Anywhore...<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT AND IF YOU DON'T...WELL THEN I HOPE YOU HAD ANOTHER HAPPY DAY OFF WORK/SCHOOL! :)**

**Peace!**

**P.S. I'm writing this on my new computer and I'm so freaking happy about it! :)) Happy Holidays!**


	23. Chapter 22: Crowds

**Chapter 22: Crowds.**

I'm awoken by the glorious feeling of light, sweet kisses peppering across my jawline. The feathering touch of Gale's lips trailing down my neck does nothing of the sort to help my senses regain clarity, instead his effect does quite the opposite.

I groan, reaching back and grasping a spare pillow only to whack it against my boyfriend's back. "Gale, get away," I whine. "It's too early. Go back to sleep for goodness sake."

He chuckles deeply, continuing to make his way down my body with a string of kisses. I feel his hands sneak underneath his reaping shirt which hangs loosely on my frame. His hands lightly grip my sides as he slides up the fabric so it reaches just below my breasts.

The chilly air immediately hits my skin causing me to make somewhat of an effort to pull the top down.

A flash of regret pulses through me as I come to the conclusion that a simple shirt isn't going to keep me warm, pulled down or not.

_I could've been sleeping in some warm, cozy capital pajama's, but no that's far to simple! Out of pure laziness I decided slipping on Gale's shirt to sleep in would be enough!_ I mentally shake my head at myself. _Stupid._

"It's cold." I mutter under my breath, still half-asleep with the hope that he'll see the goosebumps rising and place a blanket over me or wrap me in his arms to keep me warm. Preferably the latter.

Before I know it though it's his fingertips which begin gently creating obscure patterns across my now exposed tummy.

A frown laces my features and I peek my eyes open to see Gale laid out on the bed horizontal to myself, staring intently at my stomach in thought with one of his hands tracing the skin. I prop myself up before slowly reaching down to weave my fingers through his thick dark hair.

"What are you doing?" I question, my tone soft.

He shrugs, continuing with his movements peacefully. "We've haven't really discussed…_this_…and I think we should."

I snort. "You? You, Gale Hawthorne, want to talk? Well, I never thought this day would come. Should I go mark it down or something?"

A weak-willed scowl forms on his handsome face causing me to grin. "No, I'm being serious Catnip. I want to talk."

"Okay then. What about?"

With great tenderness he plants a soft kiss to my stomach. "About this. Our baby."

I melt just as my heart soars at the words "our baby".

"Like the sex," he says next, somewhat abruptly like he had just thought about it.

I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint, but we won't get to know at this stage. Usually people find out at around 16 to 18 weeks or longer with Capitol equipment and I'm only 11 weeks so far."

"That's stupid."

"That's life."

"Fine. Whatever. We don't need any fancy machine. I can already tell what it's going to be."

"Oh, really? Care to enlighten me then?"

"Yes. It's most definitely going to be either a boy or a girl."

His response gets a roll of my eyes. I smack him upside the head lightly. "Be serious Gale."

"Alright. Fine. Fine. I think it's going to be a boy. We're going to have a strong son."

"Is he going to be as big as you?" I ask jokingly with an amused smirk.

"Oh, hell yeah. Actually I think he's ahead of schedule, he's growing so fast. You're already showing."

This causes me to sit up swiftly, sending my boyfriend a glare, and wrapping my arms protectively over my midsection. "I am not!" I protest, my voice raising a few notches.

He smirks back at me mischievously. "Yes, you are. I mean come on, Catnip. I can't believe you don't see it! You've gained a ton of weight and let me tell you, I'm pretty sure not all of that has to do with the baby growing! You're so fat you almost knocked me out of bed last night with your huge stomach! You're such a hassle sometimes Catnip, I swear!"

Scoffing, I forcefully shove him to the side before scrambling up, heading towards the bathroom.

"Awe, come on! Don't be like that!" Gale calls after me, amusement lacing his every word. "All you have to do is cut back on those sweets you're so obsessed with back home!"

"Shut up Hawthorne!"

The last thing I hear is that devilish laugh as I slam the restroom door shut.

* * *

><p>After a good thirty minutes of staring down at my <em>flat <em>stomach in the mirror I finally convince myself that I am, in fact, not showing whatsoever. It's too early anyway. Mother said I might begin to form a baby bump between 12 to 16 weeks and that's if I'm lucky. First time moms apparently start to show in later weeks anyway.

_Which means I can get past the games without showing…that is if I don't get killed first._

An hour or two later I'm entering the breakfast room with clean clothes and wet hair.

"Hey." I grin at Gale, pecking him on the lips briefly before taking a seat next to him at the table along with Peeta and Haymitch.

"Hey," he greets back. "What took you so long? I had to get ready in my room."

I let out an aggravated puff of air, replying dryly, "Morning sickness."

My boyfriend's forehead creases in concern. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

Taking up a plate I begin to fill it up with the food spread out along the center of the mahogany surface. "Gale, believe me when I say you're lucky you weren't there."

"I know, but still…"

He trails off and I turn my attention to Haymitch, quickly glancing at Peeta (who I find hasn't completely gotten over the fight from last night) before asking my mentor, "Where's Effie?"

"Well, I forgive you too sweetheart."

I roll my eyes. "Where is she?"

He sighs heavily, stuffing a roll into his mouth. "I don't know. Probably off doing-" The grown man makes a wild gestures in the air with his hands. "-_something_."

As if on cue our escort comes strutting through the door with a wide smile spread across her thin orange colored lips. "Good morning everyone! It's just a wonderful day isn't it?

We all grumble some sort of response to satisfy her.

"Just peachy, Effie. What do we have on tap for today?"

The Capitol woman breams at Haymitch's question, obviously not catching onto the sarcastic tone his voice held. "What a very good question!" She takes a seat across from me, dabbing a napkin at the edges of her lips. "We should be arriving at the Capitol in any minute. Now, I know Katniss and Peeta know the drill, but it seems we have a new member to our little team."

"Team?" Gale gets out through gritted teeth. "We're being sent to our death and you're calling us a team like-"

Squeezing his leg under the table in an attempt to calm him down I cut in, "As you were saying Effie."

Remaining oblivious to the hunter's anger she continues, "Well, Gale, first you'll be prepped to be presented to your stylist. She'll be helping you into your costume then we'll meet by the…"

In my mind her voice dies down to something so little as the whispering winds voice flowing away as the windows of the train are suddenly smothered with shadows. Darkness consumes our train for a matter of seconds before free light pours into the room once more.

Buildings which are presented as if they're a force to be reckoned with dance around us as we speed through the soul of Panem. Everything is huge and magnificent, casting the spell of unworthiness over you. Like you don't belong. Like you're a speck of dust compared with what mysteries in front of us behold.

Designs from within the city (whether it's the skyscrapers, the small shops, even the people; kids to adults to the elderly) range from here to there. From sharp and cunning turned soft and gentle, but all are equally as breathtakingly gorgeous as the next.

The train begins to dwindle down, slipping into the pace of a joggers on an early morning. It's now we're able to witness the countless amounts of manic people inside and out. They bang against the metal of the train with screams of joy or beams on their face which hold absolute happiness…carefreeness.

"Up! Up!" Effie urges, practically tugging Gale and I out of our chairs. "We must go! We must go!" She leads us to another car until we're standing in front of a large solid door with the echoing cries of the Capitol's people seeping through it like putty. "Here we go!"

In a last act I quickly snatch Gale's hand in mine. He gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Word of advice," I mutter to him. "_Always_ listen to your stylist-they know what they're doing. Also…don't fight your prep team…_please_."

He doesn't reply as Effie reaches over to unlatch the holder on the train door. I unlink our hands, forcing my arm to dangle loosely at my side like dead weight. With a loud creek and a wide gesture the entrance swings open with the craziness on the other side smacking us instantly.

"Gale?"

"No promises," he gets out before we're forced into the crowds.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but the next chapter should be up in a few hours or tomorrow for sure.<strong>


	24. Chapter 23: The Tribute Parade

**Chapter 23: The Tribute Parade.**

Never in my life have I felt so...vulnerable. So naked and stripped and...just...bare.

"Goodness, you're handsome! And very easy to work with! I love it! What's your name again sweetheart?"

I wince slightly at the mix of Gitty's (one the women on my prep team) shrill voice and the small snipping sound of clippers. My grip on the chair tightens to the point where the wood could very well snap.

"Gale," I get through gritted teeth. "Gale Hawthorne."

She hums in appreciation, looking down at me. "Now, I like the sound of that."

Neo rolls his eyes, stepping away along with Violina. "Now, now. Let's not bother the boy too much, Gitty. Come with. Our job is done for today." The Capitol middle-aged man looks to me with a genuine smile. "Good luck, son."

I would've at least attempted to smile back weakly but before I know it they're off.

Gitty bends down, allowing me a clean shot down her shirt. _Who does this women think she is?! She's like freaking 80 years old!_ "Yes. Good luck, _sweetheart_." She forcefully shoves something into my hand then stalks off as well.

With a roll of my eyes I drop the piece of paper, letting it fall to the floor in a balled up mess.

I quickly spot a robe, wobbling over on shaky legs, and slipping it on.

'Don't fight back. Trust you stylist.' she said. 'Everything will be fine.' she said_. Yeah right._ _One of my prep team members is hitting on me, I feel like an exposed new born baby, and now I'm stuck with no idea as of what to do! Are things going '"fine" for you, Katniss!?_

_I swear if it weren't for her everyone would be coming out of this room either unconscious or with a black eye for what they've done to me so far._

"Ahh, Gale. That took shorter than expected."

Whipping around I come face to face with who I suspect to be my stylist. A tall dark woman, who has obviously been pulled into the Capitol's clutches when it comes to clothing. Her dyed curly blonde hair is spread out far around her head. Loads of makeup painted to her face along with large fake eyelashes. Her outfit...I can't even begin to describe.

"Shorter?" I question.

"Yes. Most of the tributes are still in the process of being prepped, including your cousin." She frowns, glancing down, before picking up the piece of paper from the ground to unravel it. Recognition flashes across her eyes as she reads. "I see Gitty has warmed up to you."

Ignoring that last part I cock my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Cousin. What cosu-" She gives me a sharp look as if reminding me where I am. "Oh. Right. Right. My cousin. She's really still getting ready?"

The women nods. "Believe it not most aren't even close to being done. You, however...well there's not much to do. You've already got that mysterious brooding look we're going at for tonight as does Katniss, but you..._naturally_ don't need much prepping."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Easy there, Gale. It's a compliment. My name is Portia by the way. I'll be your stylist for these games."

I shake her outstretched hand cautiously. "I would introduce myself but it seems you already know who I am."

This causes her to smile. "Yes, of course. So, now that we're past that are you ready to get into costume?"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later and I'm traveling down to the ground floor by elevator dressed in an all-black outfit. The tight-fitting shirt hugs my body along with the dark leather pants and sleeveless vest. Portia didn't apply too much makeup. Only the kind which is identical to my skin to smooth out any "imperfections" on my face.<p>

With a sigh I somewhat regretfully step off the fast-paced elevator, taking in the large rounded room at once.

My stylist had decided I'd be fine off on my own so after telling me where to go she apparently went to help Katniss finish getting ready with Cinna.

Only a few tributes litter around the spacious area. Some who are victors have taken it upon themselves to talk with one another, possibly introducing their family members while others (who hadn't won the games before and aren't related to the individuals who did) stand around looking like lost puppies.

Quickly assessing what they call "ground floor" I find District Twelve's chariot, briskly walking over with the determination to at least occupy myself for the time being so I don't appear completely helpless like the other randomly picked tributes.

Unfortunately I'm only within arm's reach of the destined spot before I'm forced to come to a screeching halt.

"You must be Gale Hawthorne!"

The muscles in my back tense on reflex for being slightly surprised by this newcomer.

With a deep breath I turn slowly to witness that pearly white smile practically smacking me in the face just from the size.

Finnick Odair stands across from me, half naked and smug grin plastered across his face.

"What of it?"

His smile widens. "Well, I was-_am _looking forward to meeting Ms. Everdeen, but it seems that she's not arrived yet. I suppose you will do though...for now."

Leaning up against the chariot causally I cross my arms over my chest, jaw clinching. "Is there something you need_, Odair_?"

"Just to talk_, Hawthorne_. I'm actually quite curious about you. I mean from T.V. we hear all about the Everdeen's, their aunt, and then-of course- the _little cousins_, but you? You, not so much. So, tell me." He takes a step closer, matching my aggressive stance. "What are_ your_ secrets?"

"None that you'll ever know, that's for sure."

He smirks, opening his mouth to reply, but is suddenly cut off by that angelic voice (which over the years) has become music to my ears. "Gale!"

A smile subconsciously begins to form on my face but as I look over to the source of the voice it drops, along with my jaw.

I'm rendered speechless as I take in my girlfriend.

She's somewhat jogging over to us (probably seeing that I'm stuck with Odair) in a black skin-tight dress which above those hips enhances her curves. From there the silky fabric flows down, the sides cut open all the way up her legs before connecting back at mid-thigh.

I wouldn't have minded that feature nor the low cut neckline if it weren't for some of the eyes on her as she hurries to us, in the process her legs becoming exposed by the split in the costume with the loose bottom part of the dress gliding behind her.

Her fine glossy hair is beautifully twisted in curls and her face doesn't hold nearly as much makeup as some of the citizens in this city, but striking black and red eye shadow does surround those captivating silver liquid irises along with bold lipstick smeared across her mouth. Finally, atop her head rests a pretty crown which corresponds with the rest of the outfit.

She's a hell of a lot more breathing-taking than usual that's for sure.

"Katniss Everdeen, there you are! Your...friend here was just keeping me company until you arrived."

The annoying sound of Finnick snaps me out of my trance, causing me to quickly gather my bearings.

I stand upright, smirking. My eyes rest solely on my girl allowing her to catch my gaze only for hers to quickly flutter away as she squirms slightly, obviously becoming flustered with my stare. A shot of smugness rushes through me at that conclusion.

Instead she looks to Finnick who forms as a barrier between us. _Idiot._

He claps once in excitement, before stepping to meet Katniss in an all to close for comfort manor.

Deciding not to interrupt (if he has the two of us to talk to he may never go away) I watch with a glare as they converse for a few minutes before he eventually releases her.

The second he leaves I pull Katniss slightly behind the horses so we (hopefully) can't be seen.

Keeping a hand on her hip lightly I ask, "What did he say?"

My heart skips a beat when she smiles, reaching up to "straighten out my vest" as a cover-up so she can take a step closer, practically whispering against my lips, "He wanted to know all my secrets."

We aren't touching exactly, but the feeling of her body brushing up on mine is enough to drive me insane with the need to hold her if anything else. Before I know it though she's pulling away to a more appropriate distance between "family memebers".

Catnip's laugh is heaven once seeing my slight pout with her actions.

Shaking my head I respond sarcastically, "I'm hurt. I don't feel nearly as special now because it seems that he wanted the same from me."

"Don't worry Gale. You're special to me...sorta."

As I'm about to reply with something that will no doubt make her blush a gong signals off somewhere.

"It's time," she announces, pulling me over and up on the chariot with her. "Did Portia show you how the costume works?"

"No, but she told me how to act while in the parade. It seems we finally get to be ourselves in front of these people."

"Indeed it does...here." Katniss takes my wrist, flipping it over to reveal a small button. "Just press this when I do, alright?"

"What happens then?"

"Something amazing."

_I bet not as amazing as you though._ I want to say, but refrain myself with the realization at the front of my mind that people are around us.

_This is going to be a long night._

Just as that thought surfaces we're suddenly lurched forward and I almost grip the sides of the chariot to keep my balance. "I suppose-" The horses begin to move until we've reached the large entrance leading to the outside. "Holding your hand would be too much."

And just like that we're exposed to screaming crowds of the Capitol parade.

In an instant I wipe my face clear of emotion, making sure I appear almost uncaring and cold-hearted to the rest of Panem. Internally though I'm completely shocked.

Rows upon rows of people line up all around, cheering and screaming. They throw roses and beg us to look at them, send them our love and kisses.

It sickens me. Like they're excited to see us die. These people don't deserve this. They haven't earned this kind of life of luxury. While we're forced to slave away back home, not knowing when or_ if_ our next meal will come they're here presenting us as a laughing stock. Using the recourses which _we_ provide then throwing it around as if it's nothing!

How anyone in the games were able to resist the urge to murder everyone here I have no idea. But the Capitol's people can't get away with this. _Do they even know what we go through back home? _Because it certainly isn't living. No. It's surviving.

I suddenly know why Katniss never wanted to get married or have children. It's because what's the point if your whole live you go about making an attempt to simply work for your next meal instead of not being able to wait to spend time with your family without worrying that one of us could drop dead at any moment?

We can't let this happen_. I won't_ let this happen. My family will not live like they are anymore. Not if I can help it.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Katniss reaching for the button on her suit and I go ahead and press mine as well.

It started from the bottom before slowly making its flickering light upward until our whole costumes are illumined with what looks to be burning embers on a fire that was set to reach a magnificent blaze. Surrounding us small flaming pieces go flying off just at the moment when a fire would crackle or the still burning ashes below could've been thrown, resulting in it dispersing everywhere.

Even without looking directly down at the outfit I could tell it looked truly heart-stopping and by the heightened sound of cheers I knew everybody else thought it too.

The horses come to a brief stop as we circle around the ruler of Panem up in his tower with that smug of his.

He performs his annual speech but I'm not listening. Instead I take a moment to assess the other tributes.

Its clear District 12 has out-ranked everyone at the parade again. We've stolen all of the attention even some of the tributes themselves.

A few minutes later we're moving once more, except this time back into the training center. As we slowly slip into the cover of the building the spark in our suits begin to shrink before puffing out of existence completely.

On the other side Effie, Peeta, and our stylist stand, awaiting our arrival with smiles.

"Oh, you two did just such a wonderful job! District 12 is once more the talk of the evening!"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I climb down until my feet smack against the concert floor, before turning, gripping Katniss by the waist and gently setting her down as well.

"Thank you, Effie," she breaths, a few hairs falling from their place.

"Well if it isn't my two shinning tributes!" We all turn to see Haymitch strolling over with the people from District 11 in tow.

Katniss instantly gravitates towards them and the woman, Seeder, pull her into a hug, whispering something in her ear before pulling back. "Well, Katniss, I must say there is something about you that the cameras just haven't been able to capture. Trust me when I say you're truly…beautiful and it doesn't have anything do with all that makeup and costume. There's just _something _about you…I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel like there's something in you that I've seen before. Almost like you have a certain…glow," Seeder comments thoughtfully, a concentrated look crossing her face.

My girlfriend's shoulders tense in alarm at her words causing me to frown. I walk over, placing a hand on the small of her back in a small but meaningful attempt to put her at ease. "Hello." I give them a charming grin. "I'm Gale Hawthorne. You two must be…?"

"Oh!" She exclaims, completely dismissing what she said before to turn her attention back to everyone else. "I'm Seeder, the victor from District 11. And this is my son, Meldon. We were unfortunately chosen to go into the arena."

I peer over to discover a lanky boy about 14. His black hair gelled back with gold makeup covering his face. He stands somewhat awkwardly next to his mother, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Yes, about that. I didn't know you had a son," Katniss pipes up, obviously thankful for the change in subject.

"Well, my husband and I never thought we could have kids, but then suddenly Meldon came around. He's our little surprised gift." Seeder sends us a pained smile, the reminder that this very son of hers is now being forced into the games along with his mother.

We fall into silence as that same thought no doubt sinks into everyone else's mind.

"Well," Effie finally speaks after a long pause. "We best be going. Get a good night's rest and all."

"Of course." With that District 11 walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have no excuse for this being put up later than I said it was going to be...I'm just really sorry. Also if there's something in general or specific you want to see happen either while they're in the Capitol or in the games let me know! I have most parts planned out, but I'd like to get your opinion as well.<strong>


	25. Chapter 24: Awkward Air

**The next chapter should be up along with this one. It was all previously one big chapter but then I realized how large it had become and insetad made it two separate chapters instead.**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 24: Awkward Air.**

I watch with my heart still hammering against my chest and a sting of panic in my veins as the District 11 tributes walk away.

What Seeder said definitely caught me off guard. It struck a fear in me like no other, because if she could see something was off then there's a chance others would be able to also. The small pressure of Gale's hand on my back is honestly the only thing keeping me completely sane at this moment.

"Are you okay?" he inquires, bending down to whisper in my ear as Capitol attendants hurry us towards the elevator.

"I'm fine!" I snap out a bit too harshly.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the rustling sound of someone coming up next to me I try again, more calmly this time. "No. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just-" The person beside me clears their throat. "I'll tell you later."

Gale nods in agreement and we both turn to greet the someone beside us only to see Johanna Mason _stripping_ out of her costume.

My mouth almost drops the second the last article of her clothing does, leaving her absolutely bare.

She gives a side-ways glance causing her eyes to light up as if she hadn't noticed we were here before. "Well if it isn't the District 12 tributes," she states smugly. "Isn't it very _convenient _to see you two here? I must say you guys look fantastic. As you can see my outfit got what it deserved-a place on the ground in the dirt. It's a horrid thing. They always put us in the same thing each year! But you. You have some great stylist instead of trashy unoriginal ones."

"Thanks," I state flatly.

She nods almost condescendingly like she knows something I don't before we're all herded onto the same elevator together.

We stand with her facing us, homing an expectant look.

Gale clears his throat and we glance at each other as if to say _"she's crazy!"_ before our gaze returns back to the sight in front of us.

"So-"

"Hey! Hold that will you!?" My eyes snap past the victor, landing on a figure running towards here in a hurry just as the doors to the elevator are about to shut.

Very daringly (seeing as this elevator could very well chop a person in half) Johanna catches the doors with her hands, allowing the very own Finnick Odair to slip through.

_Just great. Now we have us, a naked women, and half-naked man who also happens to be a sex symbol all in the same confining space. This couldn't possibly go more smoothly._

Finnick breaths out heavily, releasing a low whistle. "Wow. Almost didn't make that one." He catches his breath, that permanent charming smile returning to his face. "Johanna, it's so good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same, Odair," she replies with what I can only assume is a teasing tone.

"Ahh. It's always a pleasure with you am I right? On a different note I see you've meet my people." He gestures towards us.

"Your people?" Gale challenges. "Since when?"

"Since our wonderful conversation earlier don't you remember? It was very insightful. Oh wait, Johanna do you think..."

From there the two victors launch into a friendly conversation, completely ignoring the fact we're here with them and their whole damn bodies are exposed.

I raise a questioned eyebrow at the two while they continue to speak with one another before turning to see Gale barely containing his laughter as his eyes repeatedly glance over at (might I add again) _very_ naked Johanna.

_Well I'm glad he finds this all so very funny!_

A sort of heavy weight begins to rest on my chest, forcing my breath to come out in small huffs. It's completely unreasonable. I know it is. But I can't help but feel an anger rising up, pulsing through me in beats.

You'd think it'd be directed at Johanna, but quite the opposite. I know Gale would never do anything with someone like her and I wasn't jealous over her body. A sort of madness has come over me for him. Because he's actually _looking_ at her right _in front_ of me. Does he really not see me standing next to him or is he just blind? Doesn't he realize this is exactly what she wants? For him to be eyeing her. He's practically playing right into her hands!

I watch as his eyes dart back to her figure once more before fluttering away again.

_The nerve of this boy!_

With a huff I lean against the glass wall, allowing my arm to spread out behind him and rest on the small metal beam. Sneaking my hand underneath his shirt I smirk once he tenses when my fingertips make contact with his skin, only for that face of his to twist into slight discomfort as I pinch him..._hard_.

Turning my head in his direction I discreetly murmur, "I don't know about you, but I suddenly find this situation _very_ amusing."

Gale shifts on his feet uncomfortably, awarding me the reaction I want.

"Well, this is my stop. It was nice talking to you Johanna. See you around 12."

I nod at Finnick and my boyfriend barely manages a "yeah" in response. If things couldn't get more awkward Odair pulls Johanna into a tight hug, staring intently at us while doing so, then getting out.

With him gone the only other woman in here looks to Gale and I, giving a clear view of everything she has...again.

I pinch Gale a bit harder when I feel his stare return to her. Granted she's practically shoving herself in front of us but still.

"So, Katniss, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"You know. Just...stuff. Passed back from to there. No matter though. This must be your cousin, right? Gale Hawthorne."

"Yes," I answer slowly, watching her every move like a hawk, especially when she leans forward to hold out a hand to Gale in greeting.

He takes it with a strained smile.

"So Gale," she starts. "What do you do? Mine or run a business in town like Katniss' fiancé?"

"I mine."

"Really? What's it like down there? The air must be stuffy, of course. You all in such a confined space." She takes a step closer so her chest almost rubs up against his as she whispers lowly, "_Close together_."

Keeping his eyes only on hers he smirks, answering confidently, "Sure. But the question is _how close_?

My grip on the skin of his back tightens even though I can see right through his facade, revealing a very tense and uncomfortable Gale as he desperately thinks of a way to escape his position.

"You tell me," Johanna says somewhat seductively with a large smirk on her face.

"Well, I can't really say. But you know who could? My girlfriend. Maybe one day you should ask her if you get out of that arena alive."

The District 7 victor smacks her lips, humming in disapproval, and she turns to me, seeking an answer. "He has a girlfriend? Do you know her, Katniss? You two seem close, so I can only assume you know this girl."

A smug smile peeks at my lips, but I hold it at bay. "Oh, yes. I would say I know her quite well."

"Tell me what she's like then."

"Well-" Being cut off by the elevator arriving at a floor has got to be the best sound ever.

"Guess this is my stop." After winking at Gale she looks me up and down again. "Now, I said it before but I'll say it again. Nice costume."

I nod solemnly, giving her a falsely polite grin. "Nice boobs."

My response seems to shock her because she stands there staring at me with wide eyes until the elevator door closes, eliminating our view of her.

Nudity from anyone used to make me extremely uncomfortable (as displayed in my first games with Peeta and the river when I was cleaning him off) but fortunately it doesn't bother me quite so much anymore ever since Gale and I's relationship developed. It seems more natural than anything.

I suppose that's what everyone has thought their whole lives...I just may have been a little late to that train.

Of course, this doesn't change the fact that Johanna's choice of attire made the air a little awkward.

That amused smirk returns to Gale's face as he stifles his laughter, instead settling for a low chuckle. "Well, that was..._interesting_."

I scoff, taking my hand away from his back, only to shove him to the side. "Not a word, you hear? Not. A. Word."

He shakes his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about Catnip."

"Gale," I warn.

"Oh, wait. You mean what just happened? Well, if I didn't know any better from that little pinching bit every time I looked at Johanna and the way you spoke to her, not to mention that look on your face I'd say my little Catnip is jealous."

"I am not!"

"Sure, sure," he says, his voice sticking to that teasing-almost mocking kind. "So, you wouldn't mind if I told some people about this then? Describing in_ detail_ what everyone looked like?"

With my head held high I reply in a clipped tone, "Not at all."

Gale pulls me close by the waist, but I let my arms dangle at my sides, refusing to meet his eye. A mischievous grin spreads across his face. "Sure about that, Catnip? By the way you didn't happen to catch that birthmark on Johanna's-"

In an instant I have Gale by the shirt, slamming him against the wall with my lips roughly on his.

He responds back immediately, kissing me hard but with as much passion as we can muster. He pulls me into a vice-like grip, his hands skimming up and down my body in a rush.

It isn't like normal. This kiss is hungry and needy as we both desperately fight against an impossible force. I don't know what, but it's like we've just been through a battle and now we need each other more than ever. Our energy seems to be fueled with-dare I say it-jealousy, at least on my part no matter how much I hate to admit it.

By the time we pull back we're both out of breath and panting.

"So, is that yes or a n-"

I grip Gale's vest tightly, keeping him unimaginably close. "Shut up." Right as the words leave my mouth our lips are colliding together once more. And just like that we're back to acting like starved wolves-insane with the idea of kissing each other and tearing down anything in our path which tries to stop us.

Unfortunately though this is how we're discovered.

Gale sandwiched between the elevator wall and I, kissing me furiously as I struggle to get that damn leather vest off.

"What did I tell you kids about keeping it in your pants?" Haymitch hollers causing me to freeze before pushing off of Gale and staring into our floor where my mentor, Effie, Peeta, and our stylists stand with varying degrees of expressions.

_And I said things couldn't possibly get more awkward. How stupid of me._

* * *

><p>"How could you!? This is wrong and completely...uncivilized! Not to mention it is incest! I can't believe you two!"<p>

"Effie," Haymitch tries, rubbing his face tiredly. "Please, calm down."

"But how could she do this!? How could the both of you do this!? What does your family think of you!? And Katniss, my word, what about Peeta!?"

"Effie really, it's alright. Kantiss and I are-"

"Fake," Haymitch interjects, cutting Peeta off. "Deep down you've always known that."

Our escort stops her pacing to look at us all, her bottom lip quivering as she stumbles over her words, "Well, I knew they were having trouble, but I'm not stupid. I see the two different looks you give each other! I was just hoping that one day you two could move past all this..."She waves her arms around. "Stuff and be together. Be happy."

"Effie, I _am_ happy."

She turns to me, her expression suddenly taking the form of an outraged mad person and something in her eyes is set ablaze. Her voice comes out sharper than a Capitol's sword in the arena. "Yes. With. Your. COUSIN!"

"Oh, for the love of god! How long do I have to say this until someone gets it right!? We're not cousins! We're not related in any way. We never have been and we never will be...at least not by blood!" Gale groans, clearly frustrated with the whole ordeal.

I sigh, sitting back on the couch and running a hand down my sloppy braid as a bundled knotted ball of stress continues to weave across my body.

Fortunately Effie had been so kind as to let us eat, shower, get ready for bed in peace before she pounced.

Currently the escort is pacing the living room shouting at me, Peeta and Haymitch (who have attempted several times to calm her down so they can explain) are staring at her tiredly, and our stylists are in the process of being deep in thought.

Of course it didn't surprise them. They knew everything all along. Don't ask me how. My guess is that Haymitch filled them in.

"What do you mean you're not cousins!?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean," I tell Effie calmly. "We aren't related. It was just a lie because someone thought Gale was to attracti-

"Hot," my boyfriend interjects causing me to send him a dirty look before continuing.

"_Attractive_ to only be my best friend."

"This is too much. I can't believe it. I can't believe." The Capitol woman falls to the couch with a dazed look. "I just can't believe it."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier Effie. It was just too dangero-complicated," Peeta apologizes, placing a hand over hers and giving a soft smile.

She awards him with a 'poor boy' expression. "No, it's all right. I suppose it wasn't your fault." Effie then turns her gaze to me, eyes hard. "But you missy! You cannot just go around making out in an elevator! It is indecent and implies you have no manors whatsoever!"

_Great. Peeta gets 'it's not your fault' and I get told off._

"We're glad you understand Effie," the boy with the bread says. "But we have to ask you not to tell anyone. Not even your friends, okay? There's a reason we haven't told many people and we want to keep it that way. Make everything remain a secret."

She shifts around, head held high with a new found confidence. "Yes, well, I can keep it a secret. In fact if this brings us closer together then my finding out is just a grand idea...it may also please me to know something no one else does."

"There you go," Haymitch exclaims. "Now I say we all get some sleep!"

"But-"

Being one step ahead of us as always, he cuts Gale off. "And we'll talk strategy tomorrow. Right now I just want to have a drink and go to bed."

With a sigh I stand, holding a hand out to Gale. "Come on. I'll show you which rooms are which."

He takes my offer with an exhausted grin.

Unfortunately nothing anyone does or says can ever get past Haymitch though, a result being him adding his oh so friendly words of reminder.

"Keep it in your pants this time will you?" he mutters as I brush past him on our way out the room. "You're already knocked up."

_My mentor ladies and gentlemen._


	26. Chapter 25: Jealousy

**Chapter 25: Jealousy.**

After deciding not to wake Gale up the next morning I get dressed in the outfit Cinna laid out for me, before heading down to breakfast where I find Peeta and Haymitch present.

Gathering a sizable amount of food on my plate I plop down in the chair across from Peeta with a sigh.

The boy with the bread looks to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," I reply to his silent question. "I'm pregnant."

An amused smile breaks onto his face at my words. "And that's an excuse for getting so much food?"

"Yes. Now what is that you have there?" I ask, nodding over to the paper in his hands before digging in.

"Oh, this? It's the rules and information for sponsors."

"Oo, let me see it." I reach over to pluck it from his grasp but he clutches it to his chest, hiding it away from me.

"No, get your own."

"Peeta, I just want to know what it says."

Going to grab it again he lifts it high above his head, out my reach.

"Then become a mentor."

"I _am_ a mentor...and a tribute but that doesn't matter. Let me look at i-Peeta stop!"

He laughs at me as I lean over the table, desperately trying to snatch the paper out of his grasp while he waves it around in the air tauntingly.

"Come and get it!"

"This is stupid! All I want is to know what it says! Now give it here!"

"No!"

"Yes!'

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!'

"YES!"

"Will the two of you please just shut the hell up!? You're acting like children!" Haymitch screams, lifting his head from where it rests on the table.

"But-"

"No, buts. Peeta, don't provoke her! Katniss, don't ask for things you can't have!"

"Well," Gale interjects, entering the room freshly showered. "I'm pretty sure she can't have me and yet...she does. So, what does that say?" He takes a seat, beginning to make a plate for himself.

"Your opinions aren't needed boy."

Gale looks up from his food, clinching the fork in hand. With a challenging gaze he replies lowly, "Sure about that you old useless drunk?"

Haymitch slams his palms down on the table, rising slowly. "Now listen here you fu-"

"What? What are you going to do? It seems that all your plans fail so you can't possibly do much damage."

At this moment Effie decides to enter the room with a wide smile, oblivious to the tension. She claps excitedly. "Well I must say it is very nice to see everyone up! Talking strategy I see. I won't bother you for long. Just need to borrow Peeta for a bit."

The two men continue in their threatening stare down for a moment more before Haymitch finally sits, replying calmly to our escort but never taking his eyes away from Gale's. "Yes. Of course. Go ahead and have him, but we'll need him back soon. He's going to be taking Katniss down to training."

This only infuriates Gale more. His knuckles turn white, jaw clinching. "I don't see how he going is relevant."

"It certainly is actually. Must I remind you the whole of Panem still believes Katniss and Peeta are madly in love? So, they need to show it in front of any and all audiences. Camera or not."

"Effie, how about you take Peeta now. We'll see him in a little bit," I instruct, giving the boy with the bread a look.

With a glance back at the situation on hand he hesitantly leaves with our escort in tow.

"Now you two!" I start, my piercing gaze turning on the men still in a stare down. "It's _your_ turn to stop acting childish and calm down! Effie thought we were talking strategy so that's what we're going to do. No more snapping remarks-" I give Gale a pointed look before transferring over to Haymitch. "_Or _underlining insults. Got that!?" They both nod.

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"Fine!"

"FI-"

"Boys! Shut up!"

"Fine!" They snap at the same time before Haymitch takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples.

"Fine. Fine," he says calmly, reopening his eyes. "Let's talk."

"Yes." Gale sits back, draping an arm across the back of my chair. "Let's."

Scooting a bit closer to him, I nudge his side a little for a 'calm down' warning before plucking a grape off his plate and popping it into my mouth as Haymitch begins to speak.

"Training this year will-obviously-be different. You just have two things to do. 1) Act like cousins. And 2) Make friends. Talk with other victors, learn some new skills from them. These people have known each other for years. Friendships have already been formed and that's why it is so important to get into the circle. Granted, Katniss, it will be easier for you seeing as how they know what you're capable of and that you have winning the games in common. But Gale-prove your worth. Show your skills and they _will _talk to you. Maybe go to a few stations together, show them you're a team. The victors will become intrigued. They'll show interest. Trust me.

"That being said you also need to be separate during training most of the time. The pool of family members will be huddling close to their victor as protection, a safe blanket. Don't do that. You two need to show that you're strong without each other, then when you join back at a station, make them see you're _even stronger_ together. Because if that's the case they _will_ take you both as allies but also know that if you don't have one another you're just as dangerous.

"Now, Katniss I want you talking to manly victors, a few non of course, maybe their family members, but victors, victors, victors. You too Gale, _after_ proving yourself useful that is. You can't just go running to them immediately. In the meantime and throughout the whole of training converse with the family members and the randomly picked tributes. The random ones will most likely stick together, feeling intimated, left out, irrelevant. They will be the band of misfits, so become their leader. Show you're able to play both sides. Of course, if need be, it doesn't hurt to butter them up either. Gale, you're handsome, charming, strong, use that to your advantage with randomly picked tributes to family members to victors-everyone. And the both of you-well I watched the re-cap of the parade last night. You've earned the dark, threatening, mysterious angle. Keep that. _Use_ that. And you _will_ have a chance. Just leave the rest up to me."

Gale nods along with Haymitch, appreciation in his eyes. "For once, we find ourselves in an agreement, Abernathy."

* * *

><p>I, of course, was not to keen our plan even though I knew it would work, but after a half-hearted debate, a few curses, and Gale's convincing words I finally agree.<p>

It_ is_ ultimately the best possible option we could do in our situations. It's smart if not somewhat manipulative, then again what about the games isn't? Besides, these are other victors. They've killed, won, mentored, and been in the system for quite a while. We need to use all sides to our advantage.

And it starts today.

I squeeze Gale's hand tightly, feeling the calluses on his skin press into mine while relishing in the only real physical contact we'll be granted in the next few hours.

"Try not to strain yourself too much, okay?" he reminds, breaking the open silence.

I nod in agreement. "I won't. A repeat of that one time in training back home isn't what I want."

He looks down at me with a look I can't quite place causing me to smile at him in return. At my beam a slight grin worms its way to the curve of his mouth and he bends down, awarding a gentle, lingering kiss to my lips. "Right," he whispers back, closing his eyes with his forehead pressed to mine.

I reach up to place a hand over his which cradles my face, his thumb rubbing soothing lines across the tip of my cheekbone. I close my eyes also, letting out a sigh in contentment.

We're only allowed to stay like that for a few seconds more before a throat clears beside us and I pull away, looking to the boy with the bread who stands a few feet away, appearing clearly uncomfortable.

He gives me a sheepish look. "We're almost there."

Gale nods, stepping from me completely as I move towards Peeta who wraps an arm around my waist.

A small ding sounds, signaling the elevator has reached its destination. With a small whoosh the doors open, reveling a packed training center.

Unfortunately our small disputes this morning caused us to not be as early as Effie would've liked (she had a complete fit). Even though we're still 3 minutes early we didn't arrive with the full 25 minutes to spare as our escort would have so loved for us to be.

Gale gets off without hesitation, refusing to see the next exchange between the baker and me. I turn to Peeta with a sigh, allowing him to whisper some random crap in my ear that looks to be sweet nothings. A sickly pang hums through my chest as he kisses me, smothering the glorious tingling feeling of Gale's lips on mine with his obscure unfitting touch.

A fake dreamy smile slaps across my mouth as we pull back. All too slowly he releases his hold, allowing me to face the fellow tributes. I stride out onto the floor with my head held high. Some openly stare while others attempt to be more discreet, causing me to resist the urge of rolling my eyes.

A Capitol's person pins the number 12 to my outfit as I come up next to Gale, making sure not to bump his side since I know he's silently fuming about that kiss which he couldn't witness but knew happened.

The small interaction between Peeta and I was Haymitch's idea much to my boyfriend's dismay because apparently just accompanying me to training isn't enough. The only good thing coming out of this is that Gale's anger about it adds to his dark and dangerous character the Capitol's people have granted us with.

Atala, the main trainer, checks her watch before beginning to explain each station for the non-victor's benefit. I take the opportunity to glance around the room, taking note of the tributes.

Surprisingly, most have showed up but I have sneaking suspicion (for some) it's only so they can help their family members train rather than to help themselves. That being said there _are_ some empty places where victors of that district are meant to be. All of the randomly selected tributes have made an appearance though. I can't say the same for family members…

The short striking sound of Atala's whistle tugs me out of my thoughts and I look to Gale in question. He shrugs. I nod in okay as we briefly speak with our eyes. No more than a minute later we're going our separate ways.

I'm heading towards the fire making station where 2 figures crouch while Gale's going in for the spears with the District 5 tributes when something catches my eye, pulling me to a halt, and redirecting my course.

I walk towards Seeder and Meldon as the women desperately attempts to juggle the timed edible plants test all the while her son continues to speak. The 14 year old is successful in his unknowing distraction because Seeder ends up with only 3 questions correct.

"Need help?" I ask lightly, coming up from the side.

"Oh, Katniss. Um, uh, no. No thank you. I just-we just…"

Shaking my head I grin at her. "I understand. It can be hard to concentrate when there's other commotion going on."

Seeder lets out a sigh in relief, smiling back. "Yes, well, Meldon wants to go to the knife throwing station and…" She trails off, biting her lip.

"I can take him," I suggest. "I was just heading over there. While I'm no expert I'm happy to help."

"Really? It's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all. Back home I taught a few things to a 13 year old of my own."

Glancing over at the bows Seeder understands immediately. "Of course. Mel, you wouldn't mind if Katniss took you, right? She's the victor who helped Rue in the games last year."

At the mention of Rue my heart deflates, but Seeder's son seems to perk up at the name and he looks to me before nodding shyly.

With a reassuring smile I place a hand on his back, herding him over to the desired station. "If it makes you feel any better I promise I won't stab you while we're practicing."

Instead of laughing like Rory would have the poor boy simply looks terrified.

_Awesome. I've messed up already._

Halting where the knives are we find the trainer just now finishing setting up the targets. She smiles at us before stepping away, wanting to see what we can do so far.

I let out a few practice shots before getting the hang of it, and throwing out a steady flow of knifes until I'm successful in hitting bulls-eye. Overall my skill has most definitely improved since last year but it's still nowhere near as good as I am in arcehery.

Meldon isn't horrible. His stance and arm are off but it's nothing we can't fix. The trainer works with him for a little while until going off to help someone else and leaving me to assist him. For the next few hours we learn about the types of knifes, what specific ones are made for what, which would best fit him, then of course the actual action of using them.

"Okay, so you want to hold the knife like this. Try to use this hand first since you're right handed." Positioning Meldon's arm in the right position I give a few more instructions before he throws, his blade sticking to the board, not quite in the middle but close to.

He gives me a helpless look but I shake it off. "Hey, that was good. Better than most. I know it's a little unlikely but did you ever work with knives back in District 11?"

Meldon shrugs bashfully before replying in a quiet voice, "M-my mom-well we have a lot of my mo-money because of her so we don't really farm. But-but sometimes I help some of the neighborhood kids skin the a-apples and pears and things like that. M-my mom also keeps weapons in the closet in secret. I used to play with them unti-until she caught me one day."

I nod. "Oh. I get it. I get it. Just between me and you I keep weapons too."

"Like the bow? I saw you use it in the gam-games last year…with Rue."

"Yeah, like the bow." Turning back to the targets I change the subject, not wanting to linger on Rue any further. "How about we get back to throwing? If you make a bulls-eye I promise I'll convince your mom to let you have an extra piece of cake at lunch."

He takes the knife from my hands with a smile and I step back, watching as he carefully aims…then throws. The blade buries itself just at the edge of the small dot which marks his triumph.

"It's okay," I encourage. "Try again."

Meldon makes a move to do as I said, but a slightly raspy voice slices through our comfortable little bubble, forcing the boy to freeze in obvious fear.

"Yeah kid," the girl taunts cruelly. "Try again as if it's going to get you anywhere. You've got nothing to lose as it is."

Clinching my jaw at her words I turn around slowly, coming face to face with District 2's tribute. Brutus (2's victor) didn't have any family so low and behold this random girl from his home volunteers.

The 17 year old, also known as Nala, stands in front of me with her feet spread apart, hip popped out to the side, and hands placed on her skinny waist. Her shocking curly red hair is gathered in a high ponytail with an unruly touch to it. Her slender yet athletic figure reaches just an inch below mine and those dull brown eyes of hers holds an intimidating gaze. It's obvious she's trying to scare me, force me to bow down.

If she didn't remind me so much like the rest of District 2's cocky, ruthless teenagers that look of hers might've worked, but she doesn't understand. Not yet. She doesn't get the full weight of what killing someone is. What it feels like. She's been given too much power with not enough strength to deal with it. The worst part is that she will never truly _get_ it until those last few moments when she realizes she's dying where there's no going back. All of this because she's a Career and this is all just a game to her until it's not.

With just one glance I can tell she's trained all her life, waiting for this moment. For the moment where she slits an innocent kid's throat open, not to get back to her family, but to bear "honor" to her district as if there's any pride in murdering without feeling.

It's almost funny how I lose all respect for Careers the moment I lay eyes on them. Now victors from these Districts are a different story because sometimes-after winning-they finally understand what's at cost for killing…then sometimes they don't. Unfortunately this girl is neither a victor nor gets what it's like.

My glare meets that stupid smirk of Nala's and I pull myself into my own intimating stance. "Seems like you've got nothing to lose either seeing as how you're stooping so low as to pick on a 14 year old."

"You mean you? Really? I never would've guessed you thought so low of yourself, but I see you're just facing the facts with that one."

"Mmm," I hum, taking a few threatening steps towards her as I speak. "You're right. I should face the facts as should you. Like the fact that you're a cocky, arrogant, conceited little bitch who is getting in _way_ over her head."

"Wow." Nala lets out a dark breathy chuckle. "I can't believe you ever won the games with a mouth like that. I mean, I kinda get it. All you did was run away and cry the whole time but that can only get you so far this time."

"Oh, really? If you think my mouth is dirty by cursing then what do you do with yours? Wrap it around any dick you can get?"

Fury flashes across her eyes causing her to shift on her feet, raising her head a bit higher. "By the way how is that family of yours?" she asks, changing the subject. "It's going to be a shame when the last time they see you is in a cardboard box sent from the Capitol. I wonder if your little sister will cry for you. Or how about that cousin here today? Will he hold your _dead body_ in his arms? Don't worry. I'll give him a minute to weep before I bury a pic-axe through his head."

Rage overtakes my being at her words but I hold it at bay, ensuring she doesn't see just how much that sentence got to me as I spit out, "I hope whoever kills you gets to enjoy watching the life drain out of those pukey, dirt brown eyes of yours."

"Not man enough to do the job yourself, huh?"

"Oh I don't mess around with pigs. It's a disgrace to my family. Honestly, it'll be a no brainer if you make it past the blood-bath because, really, who or _what _would ever want to touch a nasty whore like you?"

The girl opens her mouth to remark but is cut off by her fellow Career. "Nala!" Cashmere's clipped voice slices through the air. The women rounds up next to the District 2 tribute. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nala looks taken aback at her tone and her stance loses any factor of intimidation, her face turning slightly scared like a kid caught stealing candy. "J-just putting Katniss in her place."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"W-well I-"

"Back off, Nala. Don't fight battles you can't win. Now get out of here."

She nods her head obediently, throwing me one last glare, before scurrying off.

I turn to Cashmere, raising an eyebrow. "Should I thank you or is this a battle worthy enough to fight like you said?"

The women shakes her head. "Neither."

An agreement passes between us and with a curt nod to one another we part our separate ways.

During the rest of the time given I work with Meldon for a little while longer until Seeder drags him over to a different station allowing me to teach Johanna and Finnick archery in exchange for spear and axe throwing lessons all the way up until lunch is announced.

Much to my dismay I find the other victors pulling the tables together to form one large one, leaving only a few loners to spare which the randomly picked tributes claim by themselves.

After making sure Meldon earns his extra piece of cake I get food for myself, sitting down next to Gale with a sigh. Closing my eyes tiredly I lean my head against his shoulder, hoping the gesture doesn't give anything away.

"So, how have you been doing?"

"Okay. I'm afraid I haven't been trying very hard. You?"

I feel him shrug. "Good, I think. Made a few…I don't know what to call them, but I'll tell you about it later."

The rest of lunch goes without incident. We talk, eat, I'm introduced to a few victors along with their family members, but other than that there's nothing much to report. Though _some people_ have a habit of being a bit too touchy or making extremely cheesy jokes.

I leave lunch in good spirits and instead of really training I take the time to asses everyone's skill level. It's a bit obvious who's good at what. You can either tell by how their body is built, what station they continue to stare at, or which station they hang around a lot as their comfort place in training.

It's no surprise the Careers stick around the weapons. Although Brutus hasn't shown up the male tribute from District 1, also known as Tate, Cashmere's husband is hopping through the stations with flying colors, his specialty being spears.

The District 3 and half of 5 tributes don't seem to have made an appearance so obviously there's not anything to say. 4 is Finnick and his mother who are clearly good at fishing-the young victor excelling with the trident. There's the morphling victor who refuses to leave camouflage and her twin who seems to keep disappearing into the shadows. Johanna's weapon is the axe while her fellow randomly chosen tribute, Sunny, is skilled at the ropes course.

I'm walking round the training center with a calculating gaze, numbering off the District tributes when I catch sigh of them. District 8. The old man, the victor, appears confused since he's sat himself down on the floor, grabbing onto people's ankles when they walk by. Just a little ways away from him is his fellow District partner. With Woof having no other living relatives this 18 year old girl was reaped on her own.

She's definitely pretty. Gorgeous even. With straight as a pin needle raven black hair and dark lashes hovering above a pair of alluring electric blue eyes, she's graced with long legs, high cheekbones, tanned skin, and what guy's back home would call a "killer body". On any other occasion I wouldn't have paid much mind to her or these things, but the fact that she's at the snare station and (from the looks of it) is most definitely skilled at it demands my attention…then there's the fact that she's all over _my_ boyfriend.

I can feel my gaze instantly turn dangerous as my eyes narrow, zoning in on the arm playfully placed on Gale's arm as she scoots closer to him, her annoying giggle reaching my ears. Gale looks to her with a beam in response to whatever was said.

I watch with a burning light searing up and down my body as the girl continues to mercifully flirt with _my _boyfriend, touching, being way too close for 'just friends' with _my_ boyfriend, talking and building snares with _my_ boyfriend.

_Who the hell does she think she is!?_

Anger floods my brain, spreading to my toes and infecting even the darkest of places, the smallest of holes in my body. Every fiber screams, blackens with the most fearsome demon-jealousy. And not the kind in the elevator with Johanna. That was nothing but a fleeting thought which doesn't even earn a second glance. That was more…playful we could call it.

I'm not the one to get jealous so easily. I can't even remember the last time I was back home but this? This is on the boarder of crossing a line you can almost never go back on.

Even though I have the powerful urge to rip her hair out a painful polite smile slithers across my lips as I stride over to them. "Hey," I greet a bit too loudly, gaining their attention from whatever they were laughing at a second before.

Gale looks up, (oblivious to the anger in my veins) his infectious, charming, smile becoming brighter, happier at the sight of myself causing to sigh mentally and my heart to melt at his joy.

"Hey Catnip. What's up?"

I shrug causally. "Nothing. Just came over to see what you were doing."

"Oh." He glances down to the snare he's setting up. A spark in his eye tells me he's over the moon about his creation and is about to launch into a full on explanation about it. I smile larger at his gleefulness, finding it cute how he can go on for hours upon hours talking about snares without missing a beat. Time seems to escape him then. It's one of the small pool of things which can make him truly, openly express his elation which in turn makes me happy as well.

As he explains the snare in front of him I nod along, sitting with my legs crossed next to him with a small grin. Gale finishes off his explanation which admittedly I was bit distracted during seeing as how that blooming smile of his hasn't faltered one bit.

Gale looks to me, biting his lip as he reaches out to brush few pieces of stray hairs out of my face but suddenly remembers where we are and stops, playing it off as nothing. Instead he asks, "So, what do you think?"

"I think that it is _way_ too complicated for me to understand so I might just leave the snare making to you."

He chuckles. "As always."

"As always."

A throat clears next to us forcing me to finally acknowledge the girl sitting with Gale as she begins to speak. "It's really interesting. I honestly can't believe how good Gale is at snare making. I know how to do some but I'm not as good as him."

"Oh come on," Gale says. "You're awesome. _Almost_ better than me."

She giggles. "Thanks, but you're wrong."

"All right you keep on living in denial. In the meantime I want to introduce you to my girlfr-cousin. Ka-"

"Katniss Everdeen." She smiles politely, looking to me. "I know who you are."

"Well I don't know who you are," I reply, grinning back, it being obvious (all except to Gale) we both want one another gone.

"Catnip, this Adeline. The female tribute from District 8."

Holding a hand out I lie, "It's nice to meet you."

She shakes my hand roughly, matching my fake tone and lying also, "You too."

Pulling back I look to my boyfriend. "So, Gale, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a different station together."

"Actually, Gale, I think you should stay here. Finish up. Maybe show me a few more things," Adeline suggests, biting her lip while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh…"

"_Gale_," I warn. "Don't you remember what Haymitch said?"

"Who? That old drunk?"

"I wouldn't be talking Adime. You have Woof."

"It's Adeline!"

"Whatever." I turn to Gale. "What's it going to be?"

"Um." He scratches the back up his head, giving me a 'sorry' look. "I think I'm going to stay here. I really need to finish this snare and I wanted to help Adeline with her skill. I swear we'll do something tomorrow Catnip, all right?"

My jaw clinches in anger at his words as that District 8 girl gives me a smug look. "Fine," I answer through gritted teeth. "You know what? Don't even bother." Storming off I "accidently" bump into Abby or whatever in the process.

* * *

><p>The rest of training Gale spent with that girl, laughing, playing, messing around and not in a sisterly kind of way. No. In a like budding romance kind of way which only angered me further. I wasn't even that mad at Gale. Maybe I should be but I'm not. The fury in me is reserved for the special District 8 girl.<p>

I watched them like a hawk, gritting my teeth through the moments where Adeline most certainly over-stepped her boundaries, and glaring at the back of her head when no one was watching. I'm pretty sure I scared the tributes from District 10 when I snapped the wood for shelter making in half once I saw her make a move to practically kiss Gale, but he unknowingly pulled away at the last second. It was when he was getting more supplies for the snares. He wasn't even looking at her and hadn't noticed her presents when she began to lean in.

The look on his face when he stepped back then finally noticed her going in for a kiss was the funniest thing I've seen in a while. I don't know if he realized what she was trying to do but either way he brushed it off, or didn't care about her attempts which only gave me little satisfaction.

Sighing, I throw another stone back into the small indoor fountain. The small clinking of rocks as it bumps with the other pebbles echoes throughout the den.

"A bit vicious there aren't we?" Peeta states, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Let it be. Maybe the rocks will die."

"Um, Katniss, they kinda can't seeing as they aren't living in the first place."

"Whatever. Let there be blood spelt somewhere then."

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I snap, hurling another stone. It bounces off the side of the marble fountain this time.

"Really? Because you're throwing rocks, wishing inanimate objects to die, and you've been sulking all evening. I'd say something is bothering you but everything seems _completely not_ out of the ordinary…at all."

"I bet Haymitch needs your help with whatever. How about you go to him?"

"Katniss."

Letting out a breath I shake my head, sitting back on the couch and hugging my legs close. "It's just something that happened in training today. I don't want to annoy you with my stupid problems. I'm probably overreacting anyway. It's nothing."

"Your problems aren't stupid, Katniss. You can tell me. I'll listen."

So I do. I let it all out. I tell him everything.

It felt good to get a little weight off my chest but on the other hand I feel slightly bad for informing Peeta on my jealousy when I know he's not over me and feels the same about Gale. The only difference is that Peeta tolerates Gale because he actually wants to see me happy even if it's not with him while I just wish Adeline would go burn.

I guess you could see the slight contrast in our personalities.

When I'm done Peeta sits in thought for a little while longer. "Well," he finally starts after some time. "It does seem like a problem…"

"Tell me about it."

"But, Katniss, you have to think about this a bit."

Giving him a dumbfounded look as he gestures between the two of us I ask, "What?"

A small smile creeps onto his face. "Katniss Everdeen, if you'll have me, I think there's something we can do about the Adeline situation. It'll be small but definitely speak some kind of volume. That is of course, if you're up to it."

Squinting my eyes at him in thought, my mind races around to figure out what he means.

When the idea comes to me Peeta earns himself a surprised look before a smirk quickly overtakes my features instead.

I nod firmly. "I'll do it. Now, what do you have in mind?"


End file.
